氷竜と雪姫 Kōri Ryū to Yuki Hime
by SparklyColours
Summary: One-shots/drabbles on HitsuRuki. 111. Insane
1. Forbidden Love

**I decided to do drabbles. I'm not sure how many but if I can I will try to do 100. If you have ideas let me know! Some might be humor, angst, romance, any kind! **_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters! (This will be the only disclaimer!)**

* * *

**Forbidden Love**

Love between two mortals is acceptable.

Love between two immortals is also acceptable.

Love between a mortal and immortal is _not _acceptable. It is forrbidden. It is a law that must never be broken, but all laws are and meant to be broken. So that is why if a mortal and immortal fall in love it must be kept a secret. If not, the mortal will suffer a horrible death and the immortal must watch their lover being killed.

* * *

"Rukia, love, I'm sorry. But we can't be together." Teal eyes locked with violet.

"Why? They do not know!" Rukia cried out stubbornly.

"They're getting suspicious of me. I heard them speaking and they suspect I have fallen for a mortal which I have." The teal eyed man spoke softly to the woman he loves dearly.

"But-" Tears gathered in violet eyes, " Can you at least stay for tonight?"

"I wish but it's to risky. Good bye, Rukia." The teal eyed man left knowing he saved the one he loves from suffering a horrible death. _This is best. She will get to live a life without having to keep a secret._

"Good bye, Toshiro." Rukia watched as the man she loves leave for the rest of her life. _I will never forget you, Toshiro._

"It seems we do not have to worry about Hitsugaya anymore." said a mysterious man.

"Yes, it's seems he knows what's best for him and the mortal woman." another man said.

_Love should not be forbidden even between mortals and immortals_

* * *

** Hate it? Love it? Ideas? tell me in a review.**


	2. Blind

**Charming Nature, Shadow Pain, Denidence, and ShyWaterAngel thanks for reviewing!**

I hope you guys like this one! Enjoy~!

* * *

**Blind**

"Toshiro, come meet your new neighbors." a man with white long hair addressed a boy around age five. The boy, Toshiro, had white hair in spikes and teal colored eyes.

"Hi! My name's Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Toshiro said excitedly.

Their nieghbor was a man with long black hair and a calm expression and he was holding hands with a little girl. She had black hair as well and purple colored eyes. A lady who looked like the little girl but with dark blue eyes told the little girl, "Go on, Rukia, Byakuya and I are here."

Rukia stepped foward hesitantly and said in a quiet voice, "W-where is he?"

Toshiro stepped foward. "I'm right here, silly!"

"Oh! I'm Rukia Kuchiki." said Rukia smiling lightly.

Toshiro smiled and asked, "Do you want to play hide and seek?"

Rukia smile faltered and the man, Byakuya, spoke, "She's blind, maybe another game."

Toshiro looked at his dad, "Daddy, what's blind?"

The man, Ukitake, answered his son, "It means she can't see."

"Oh, Rukia! I have a book on dragons, it's awesome. Do you want me to read it to you?" Toshiro asked Rukia.

"Can I? Mommy? Daddy?"

Byakuya nodded but her mom wasn't quiet sure. "I-I don' know, sweety."

"Let her, Hisana. She needs to make friends." said Byakuya.

"Okay. Go ahead, Rukia." Hisana said to Rukia.

Toshiro grabbed Rukia's hand and lead her inside her house. "Don't worry Rukia. I'll be your eyes for you, okay?"

"Okay Toshiro!" Rukia smiled brightly at Toshiro and Toshiro blushed.

"Would you two like to come in?" Ukitake asked Byakuya and Hisana.

"Sure." answered Hisana.

_Don't worry Rukia. I'll be your eyes._

* * *

** How was it? If you have any ideas or request let me know! review please!**


	3. Rain

**anne, Shadow Pain, and xdayanarax thanks for reviewing!**

Enjoy!~

* * *

Murder.

That's what their stares say. Some are even of fear. Fear of what? That she'll kill them too? That's absolutely ludacris! She had no choice but to kill him. There was no way they could have seperated them. When a hollow and a shinigami verge into one, there's no chance of seperating them.

I see Kuchiki-san looking at her older brother for assurance and all he does is ignore her. Ukitake gives her shoulder a reassuring sqeeze and a sad smile. They start giving speeches about Kaien and Kuchiki-san starts to cry. No one realizes at the moment how much his death really hit her. After the funeral is over and everyone payed their respects, they leave. Kuchiki-san and Ukitake are the last ones standing in front where he was buried. Ukitake says a few words to Kuchiki-san and then he leaves. It starts raining.

Kuchiki-san falls on her knees and starts crying. I walk to her and I hear her apoligizing. I squat down and put my hand on her back. "Kuchiki-san."

She looks up at me and tears and rain getting mixed together. "C-c-captain Hitsugaya."

"Ssh, it's okay... do you want me to leave?" When I asked this she grabbed the front of my haori and shook her head. "I'll stay. Let it all out."

She looked at me and burst into more tears. I put my hands around her and let her cry on me. I whispered over and over again. "It's okay." After awhile her sobs became hic-cups and she looked up at me.

"T-thank *hic* you, Captain Hitsu*hic*gaya." She said still leaning on me.

"You don't have to thank me, Kuchiki-san."

"Rukia. Call me Rukia."

"Alright, Rukia. How are you feeling?"

Rukia looked at me in the eye and smiled. "It stopped raining, thank you." But it hasn't stopped raining. In fact it was pouring!... but I know what she meant and all that matters is that she feels better.

_It stopped raining, thank you._

* * *

**So how was it?** **If you have ideas, let me know! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Remember

**Shadow Pain, Kitty Faerie and ShyWaterAngel thanks for the reviews!**

**taichou= captain, fukutaichou= vice-captain. **_past_

**Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

Remember

_"Rukia, I'm going to the Soul Reaper Acadamy to learn how learn how to control my reiatsu." a boy with white hair and teal eyes said._

_"Okay Toshiro." said Rukia. Toshiro turned around to leave but Rukia grabbed his hand. "Wait!"_

_"Yes Rukia?"_

_"Promise me. Promise me that you wont forget me." Rukia said with hopeful eyes._

_Toshiro smiled. "I promise."_

"Taichoouuu!"

"What Rangiku?" said Toshiro sitting at his desk doing his paperwork. And his fukutaichou's.

"Lighten up, Taichou! Anyways, squad thirteen is getting a new subordinate! I hear she's quite a doll~! Her names Kuchiki Rukia!"

At hearing the name Rukia, memories from the past came to his mind. "So?" Toshiro looked up at his fukutaichou.

"Ukitake-taichou want's us to meet her!"

"Or do you just don't want to do _your _paperwork which_ I'm _doing?" Toshiro accused.

Rangiku pouted. "Taichooouuu! I'm serious!"

Toshiro stood up. "Fine, we'll go."

"Yay!"

"Well Kuchiki, squad 13 is the best squad with the best Taichou and the best fukutaichou." Shiba Kaien, squad 13's fukutaichou, told a raven head girl, Rukia.

"How can it be the best when the taichou is always ill?" said Ukitake Juushiro, taichou of squad 13.

"You're just being modest." said Kaien. "Don't worry Kuchiki, this squad is the best."

"Uh, okay Shiba-fukutaichou." said Rukia.

"NO! Call me Kaien-dono."

"Okay." The next thing, Rukia was getting a death hug.

"Whoa! Rangiku! Don't kill her. She just got here."Kaien told Rangiku but didn't get to her.

"She's so cute! And short! Maybe even shorter than taichou!" squealed Rangiku.

A vein popped at them mention of short. "Rangiku! Stop hugging her."

Rangiku let Rukia go and introduced herself and her taichou. "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichou of squad 10. That's the taichou. Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet you." Rukia bowed in front of Rangiku and Toshiro. When she looked up at Toshiro, she gasped. Toshiro's eyes widen.

"Eh? What's wrong, Kuchiki?" Kaien asked Rukia.

Tears ran down Rukia eyes and she ran to Toshiro, knocking him down with a hug. "Toshiro! It's you!"

Toshiro hugged her back. "Yeah." He stood up, helping Rukia.

"You know each other?" asked Rangiku.

"Yeah, we were childhood friends." said Toshiro smiling at Rukia. Rangiku's eyes got big and she almost fainted. Seeing her taichou smile was rare!

Rukia hugged him again, muttering to Toshiro. "You didn't break your promise."

Toshiro whispered to her. "Of course I didn't. I promised_ you_, after all."

_I promised you, after all._

* * *

**How was it? If you have an idea that you want me to do, let me know. don't forget to review!**


	5. Don't Love You Anymore

**Shadow Pain, snickerslol04, anne, and Charming Nature thanks for reviewing! **

**Enjoy!~**

_'thoughts' past_

* * *

Rukia was sitting in the yard of the Kuchiki mansion, looking at the stars and watching the koi fish swim around in the pond. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. _'_ _It's weird. We used to come and do this together... but now I'm alone.' _Rukia sighed as she thought about earlier in the day.

**Earlier **

_"Rukia listen, we need to talk." said Toshiro avoiding Rukia curious gaze._

_"What is it?" asked Rukia. They were in a park, walking around looking at flowers. They were talking under a Sakura tree. Rukia loves Sakura trees and they remind her of her brother._

_"Look Rukia, I care about you but..." Toshiro trailed off. _

_Rukia's smile faltered. "What's wrong, Toshiro?"_

_"Rukia, us... it's not working out." Toshiro said finally looking at Rukia. _

_Rukia smile dissappeared. "What? Why?" She didn't get it. They were happy together! One of the happiest couples in Soul Society. "Tell me why!"_

_"Because I don't love you anymore!" Toshiro said and Rukia got tears in her eyes. In a much softer tone, Toshiro said. "I'm sorry Rukia, but there's someone else." He left after that. _

_Rukia went to the Kuchiki manor and walked to her room. "Rukia, are you alright?" asked Byakuya, stepping out of his office._

_"Y-yes, nii-sama._

_"Alright then." Rukia went to her room and when she closed her door, she burst into tears. She stopped crying when she heard a knock. _

_"Rukia-sama, dinner's ready. Kuchiki-sama is waiting for you." a Kuchiki maid told Rukia._

_"Okay, I'll be right there." Rukia checked herself in the mirror and knew that there was no way to make herself look like she wasn't crying. When she walked to the room where they eat and she kept her head down. _

_She went to her place and sat. "Rukia, why were you crying?" asked Byakuya._

_Rukia hesitated. "T-toshiro and I broke up." She said quietly. Rukia felt Byakuya's reiastu rise a little. They ate in silence. After she finished eating she excused herself and went to the yard._

Toshiro didn't have to tell her who the other person is. She already knows. It is Momo. Toshiro left her for Momo.

**

* * *

**

So how was it? review please!


	6. Puppy

**Shadow Pain, Charming Nature, and xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx thanks for the reviews. Extra thanks to xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx for words of encouragement!**

**Here's the next drabble, hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

_thoughts_

* * *

Rukia was walking around, having nothing to do. She wanted to be with Toshiro but he's in a captains meeting which is taking a long time to end. _Maybe I should go back to our house and clean up. _thought Rukia. Yep, Rukia and Toshiro live together. Byakuya bought them a house... well more like a mansion, to live together, like an early wedding present.

Rukia was walking next to a stream when she heard a little yelp. She looked at the stream and saw a puppy popping in and out of the water. The puppy went in the water and Rukia waited for it to come out but it didn't. Rukia shrieked and dove into the water to save the puppy. _Don't worry puppy! Rukia's going to save you!_

Rukia saw the puppy and grabbed it. She got out of the water and layed down on the grass. She picked the puppy up. "Phew! That was a close one! Aren't you adorable!" Rukia noticed the puppy was shivering and wet. "You're cold and wet! I better take you home." Rukia was about to flash step to her house when she remembered that Toshiro doesn't like it when she takes stuff(animals) home without him knowing.

Instead of going to her house, she went to the meeting hall. She didn't knock, she just barged right in! "Toshiro!" Rukia ran to where he was and showed him the puppy. "Look! I found a puppy! It's cold and wet, can I take him home and dry him?" Rukia didn't realize that all the captains where staring at her.

Toshiro sighed. "Fine." Then he noticed that Rukia was wet. "Rukia why are you wet?"

"Oh! The puppy was drowning so I had to save it." Rukia explained.

Toshiro looked at the Head Captain. "Head Captain, may I to take Rukia home?"

The Head Cpatain nodded. "You may but you have to come back."

Toshiro nodded and bowed. He looked at Rukia and Rukia was first confused but then she realized. Rukia bowed in front of the Head Captain. "I'm sorry for interrupting this meeting."

Then Toshiro and Rukia left. Along the way, Rukia kept cooing at the puppy making Toshiro very, very jealous- err annoyed. When they got to their house Rukia wrapped the puppy in a towel. She went to change but came back out wearing the same wet clothes. "Rukia why didn't you change?" asked Toshiro.

"I forgot that my other clothes needed to be washed." Rukia said scratching the back of her head.

Toshiro got some of his clothes and gave it to her. "Here wear mine." Rukia nodded and changed in the bathroom. When she came out Toshiro's clothes was loose on her and she was shivering with coldness. Toshiro took of his captain's haori and put it on Rukia. "The meeting is almost over so I come home right away to take care of you. You're probably going to get sick since you didn't change right away." Toshiro said and Rukia nodded. Toshiro gave Rukia a quick kiss and left. Rukia got the puppy and went to lay down on the bed.

"Where's you haori, Shiro-chan?" Ukitake asked Toshiro when Toshiro walked in the room.

"Rukia has it." Toshiro said with a little smile.

_Rukia sure knows how to make Shiro-chan smile. _thought Ukitake.

**

* * *

**

How was it? This one didn't come out like I wanted it to but it'll do. review and if you have any ideas let me know! review!


	7. No!

**Shadow Pain, Charming Nature, and SnowCrystals thanks for reviewing. The reviews mean a lot to me! **

**I hope you guys like this one!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

They finally won. After fighting for hours, they finally won. Yes, lives where lossed but they knew that it could have happened. Aizen was killed by Ichigo, Isshin and Urahara. Gin by Toshiro (eventhough he really wanted to kill Aizen) and Tousen by Hisagi.

The shinigami were celebrating, healing the wounded and smiling. "Ichigo we did it." Isshin said looking at his son with a proud gaze.

"Yeah." Ichigo said using his sword to help him stand up.

Footsteps came behind Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun! Let me heal you!" Orihime said about to call out her powers when Chad, Ishida, and Renji came to them.

"Heal them first, Inoue." Ichigo tells Orihime looking at Chad, Renji and Ishida.

"O-okay." Orihime was about to heal Renji when they heard someone yelling.

"TOSHIRO! Toshiro! Where are you?" yelled a frantic voice. Rukia.

Orihime looked at Ichigo and his eyes had pain. Renji looked at him. "She doesn't know, does she?" He asked.

Isshin shook his head. Rukia came running up to them. "Have you guys seen Toshiro?" Rukia voice was desperate.

Renji felt something break inside him. He felt so much sorrow for his childhood friend. Chad, Ishida and Orihime looked away. Rukia looked at Renji and Ichigo. She saw their pained faces. Her eyes widen, tears threatning to spill. "No! No! It can't be! No, he's not... no he's not!"Rukia kept yelling.

Ukitake came carrying Toshiro and put him in front of Rukia. Rukia burst into tears and she buried her face into Toshiro's now cold chest. All the hearts of the shinigami that were around, broked when they heard Rukia's desperate calls for Toshiro. Even her brother, that never shows his emotion, held sorrow and knowing. Knowing what it feels like to lose the one you love die.

Ichigo had guilt and sorrow. Guilt that he wasn't able to make it in time when he felt Toshiro's reaitsu drop. Toshiro may haved killed Gin but Toshiro also lost his life. Rukia kept crying and when Unohana came to take his body, Rukia refused to move and yelled at Unohana. Renji was able to let Unohana take Toshiro's body.

Rukia was sobbing on Renji chest. "Why? Why Toshiro? He can't be dead! No! He just can't!" Rukia kept wailing over and over again. Renji was telling Rukia "Sssh, there Rukia."

**

* * *

**

How was it? Yeah another agnst. I promise you the next one will not be agnst... I hope. review please! oh, and if you have ideas let me know!


	8. Chocolate Heart

**Anon reviewer that goes by HITSURUKI- I would appreciate it if you stopped reviewing. You only review the angst ones and all you leave is horrible reviews. If you don't like what I'm writing then don't read my drabbles. **

**Charming Nature- thanks for the review! **

**Shadow Pain- Thanks for the review!**

**Hope you guys like this one!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"You killed my baby!"

"..."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, Toshiro? Nothing? You killed my baby!"

Toshiro in response rolled his eyes at his exaggerating girlfriend. "Rukia, it's just chocolate."

"Just chocolate! I don't think so! There were only a limited amount of those since it was Chappy! I had to sleep outside on the dirty, cold ground of the store to buy those chocolates!" Rukia glared at her under reacting boyfriend. How can he not know the value of those Chappy chocolates?

"You did not sleep on the ground... you slept in my car." Toshiro pointed out.

"That's not the point! The point is I spent my whole allowance on them!" Rukia cried out.

"Stop exaggerating Rukia. They only cost $2 a box." said Toshiro.

"Exactly! I bought four boxes!" Rukia put four fingers in Toshiro's face.

Toshiro pushed her hand away. "That's only eight dollars, not your whole allowance."

"That's alot of money to spend on chocolates and..." Rukia kept on ranting and didn't notice that Toshiro left the room they were in until she finished ranting. "Toshiro! How dare you leave while I was talking to you!" Rukia yelled to Toshiro from the room.

Toshiro came walking back in with a box in his hand. He gave the box to Rukia who stared at him and the box curiously. She opened the box and gasped. She looked at Toshiro with a big smile. In the box was a chocolate heart molded from Chappy chocolates and in the middle of the heart it said _'I love you, Rukia. -Toshiro' _"Do you like it?" asked Toshiro.

Rukia hugged Toshiro. "I love it! I'm sorry I yelled at you." Then she kissed him which Toshiro gladly returned.

**

* * *

**

This is my favorite one from the drabbles I've written so far. It's cute and funny. what do you guys think? Please leave a review!


	9. Honey Bee

**Shadow Pain: Thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: Thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: Thanks for the review!**

**If any of you have an idea that you want me to do let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song 'Imma Be'.**

* * *

Rukia and Toshiro were getting ready to go to a costume party that Rangiku planned. Toshiro was going as a vampire and Rukia was going as a bee. At first Rukia wanted to go as Chappy the Rabbit, but then changed her mind. It's quite suprising that she would change her mind since she adores Chappy the Rabbit.

Rukia was in her room, looking at herself in the mirror fixing her antena's while singing along with The Black Eyed Peas song "Imma Be." The song went quite well with Rukia and Rukia thought so too.

It was in the part where they were saying "Imma be, Imma be" over and over but Rukia changed the lyrics.

Instead she sang, "Imma bee, Imma bee, hear me go buzz! Buzz! Buzzzzzzzz!"

Toshiro came in her room and when he saw Rukia dancing and singing he chuckled. When Rukia heard him chuckle she turned around. "Ahhh! Toshi-kun! You scared me!"

"Sorry, sorry. What kind of bee are you?" Toshiro asked Rukia who walked up to him.

"Not sure. Bumble bee?"

Toshiro shook his head. "Nope, you're my _Honey_ Bee." Toshiro kissed Rukia, then said "See, you have sweet lips."

Rukia blushed and grabbed his hand. "Come on. We're going to be late."

**

* * *

**

This drabble was... odd but I liked it. Toshiro and Rukia kind of seem OC but I thought it was cute. please leave a review!


	10. Love Blinds All

**I'm not exactly sure what the genre would be for this one. **

**midnightwolf92: Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: Me too! Thanks for the review!**

**Charming Nature: Thanks for the review and I noticed you changed your profile picture!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Life sucks.

Life sucks for one certain white haired man. You, right now, have no idea why, but let's find out.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was a man known to have everything. Wealth, a wonderful family, looks, friends, anything a man can wish for... but he doesn't have _her._ He doesn't have the one you call your soul mate. He doesn't have a wife... well he doesn't need to have a wife since he's twenty-one years old but he doesn't have a girlfriend.

Well he would have if didn't act like an idiot. There was this _girl _named Hinamori Momo. She's a sweet, innocent, kind and smart girl... in his mind! She was his childhood friend and when they grew up, Hinamori started dating Hitsugaya for money but Toshiro was a fool in love to see her true intentions. Hinamori was really in love with a man named Sosuke Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen, a rich man. A man that has ladies doing anything for him just to be noticed. A man who wants Hitsugaya Toshiro destroyed... well only in business, not killed in life.

If Hitsugaya believed Kuchiki Rukia, one of his closest friends, who told him that Hinamori was only dating him for money and for Aizen, he wouldn't be in this mess. Kuchiki Rukia also liked Hitsugaya but he was too blind to see. After years of waiting for Hitsugaya to finally notice, Rukia left. She didn't nor did she deserve to have to wait for him. After she left, Hinamori dumped him and told him that she loved Aizen.

Hitsugaya had his friends and family but the one he needed the most was gone. No, don't even think of the name Hinamori Momo. He needed Kuchiki Rukia, the lady he love but didn't realize untill she was gone. So I guess the saying "You never know how much somthing matters to you until it's gone." Something in the lines of that.

After realizing that he loves her, he searched for her address. When he found it, he went to the house. When he got there he learned she moved to Halle, Germany.

Right now he's on a plane, going to Halle, Germany. _'Rukia, I'm coming. You may not love me anymore but I still need to see you.' _

**

* * *

**

This is actually a bit weird. I have no idea where this idea came from. It had no HitsuRuki fluff in it but I thought this would make a good drabble. Should I make another drabble to continue it, make one where it shows him meet up with Rukia? Your choice. Please leave a review!


	11. New Life

**Oh wow! The last drabble got 8 reviews! That's so awesome! **

**Charming Nature: thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: thanks for the review!**

**Nathalie Shiffer**: **thanks for the review!**

**anne: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**SnowCrystals: that's not a bad idea! Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**Rukes: thanks for the review!**

**Well here's the continueation of the drabble Love Blinds All. Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

When Hitsugaya Toshiro made it to Halle, Germany, he left the airport and he asked a cab driver if he knew where Kuchiki (hopefully) Rukia lived. The cab driver knew, surprisingly, and said that she owns her own coffee shop with her apartment upstairs. Hitsugaya told the cab driver to take him there.

When Hitsugaya got to the coffee shop, he was surprised. There were many customers and the name of the coffee shop was original. _Rukia's CoffeeShop. _Hitsugaya paid the driver and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile Kuchiki Rukia was chatting with the friends she made here in Germany. She looked around and smiled a little. Her customers were happy so she was happy. When she first came here she didn't think she would have a successful coffeeshop, but people from all ages and from places all around the world come to her shop. Her customers all say that it gives a comfty-home type of feeling.

"So tell us, when do you plan on getting a man in your life?" asked one of Rukia's new friends. Lacina Engel. She had chocolate brown eyes, light brown hair, and is in her early twenties. Rukia other two friends who were there, nodded.

Rukia looked at Lacina. "There's no need to rush. When the right guy comes, he comes."

"Wow, look at that guy." another of Rukia's friend said, Caddie Fresher, pointing to the guy.

Rukia looked to where Caddie was pointing at and when she saw who it was she gasped. "T-Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya looked to where he heard his name and saw Rukia. He walked towards her and before he knew it, he was standing right in front of her. "Rukia... We need to talk."

Rukia was shocked that it took her awhile for her to figure out that Hitsugaya spoke to her. "Oh, okay. Come with me." Rukia got up and lead him upstairs to her house.

When Rukia stopped walking and turned around, Hitsugaya spoke. "Rukia, you were right and I was wrong. I should have listened to you and I'm sorry. When you left, I realized that I messed up and that I love you. I need you Rukia."

Rukia stood quietly for awhile before she spoke. "I don't know what to say."

"Come back with me to Japan." said Hitsugaya.

Rukia shook her head. "What? Do you think I could just leave me shop? My new friends?"

"Rukia-"

"Did you think I would wait for you? Wait for you to come and tell me you love me? To -" Rukia was cut off by a soft, quiet "Mama."

Rukia and Hitsugaya looked to where they heard someone speak and a little boy, five years old, was standing. He had black hair and black eyes. Rukia went to him, kneeled down and asked in a soft voice. "Kaien? What is it?" Kaien just stared at Hitsugaya.

"Is he..."

"I found him. He was abonded. I took him in as my own son." Rukia said, picking Kaien up who was sucking his thumb.

Hitsugaya looked at the two. He knew that he shouldn't intrude in her new life but he needed to know. "Rukia, do you still love me?"

Rukia glanced at Hitsugaya then looked at Kaien. "Yeah." Rukia said it so quietly and softly that Hitsugaya barely heard it. In a much louder yet soft voice Rukia said "But I'm not leaving. This is my new home."

Hitsugaya's eyes soften at Rukia. He walked to her and was standing in front of her now. "Rukia, what if I stay here with you? Would you let me?"

Rukia looked at Hitsugaya. "Don't you have a life in Japan you want to get back to?"

"My life isn't a life without you, Rukia." said Hitsugaya.

Rukia looked at Kaien who was now sleeping, his head resting on Rukia's shoulder. "Do you promise to love Kaien as if he were your son?"

"Of course." said Hitsugaya. Rukia looked up at Hitsugaya and smiled. Hitsugaya smiled and gave Rukia a kiss.

"Mama, is he Daddy?" asked Kaien with one eye opened.

"Yes, sweety, he is."

**

* * *

**

So how was it? Did you guys like it? If you have an idea for a drabble that you want me to do, tell me. review please!


	12. Too Late

**Denidene: thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: thanks for the review!**

**Charming Nature: thanks! thanks for the review!**

**Hop you guys like this one!**

**Enjoy!~**

**taichou=captain, fukutaichou=vice-captain.**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro, the proud taichou of squad 10 and secret boyfriend of Kuchiki Rukia, fukutaichou of squad 13. The reason they were keeping their relationship a secret is because they want to make sure their relationship will last. They've been a couple for two months and they both love each other dearly and they were going to announce their relationship but it might be to late.

A hell butterfly came in Hitsugaya's office where he was currently in, working on his paperwork. His fukutaichou was pouting and complaining about 'too much paperwork'. Hitsugaya put his hand out so the hell butterfly could land. ~_All taichous and fukutaichous report to the meeting hall for an important meeting. Thank you.~ _

"A combined taichou and fukutaichou meeting, I wonder what it's about." said Matsumoto as she and her taichou shunpoed to the meeting hall. They got in and what they saw was a surprise. Kuchiki Byakuya was standing in the middle of the meeting hall. Yamamoto was standing next to him on the left and was surprised Hitsugaya the most was the person standing on the right of Kuchiki Byakuya. Kuchiki Rukia was standing next to him with red, puffy eyes that showed that she was crying. Kuchiki-taichou was talking to her, trying to calm her down.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Ukitake Juushiro, taichou of squad 13 and Rukia's taichou, asked as he walked in and saw the state of his fukutaichou.

"I'm- I'm getting married." Rukia squeaked out looking at Hitsugaya in the eye. At that moment, Hitsugaya Toshiro heart broke into a million pieces.

"WHAT! WHY?" yelled Abarai Renji, Rukia's childhood friend.

"The Kuchiki nobles want her to get married. I tried to change their minds but I could not." Byakuya explained looking at Rukia with sad and sorry eyes.

"But can't you do something about this?" protested Ukitake looking at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto shook his head. "I'm afraid not. What the nobles do is no business of mine. They did tell me, once she get's married, she will no longer be a shinigami."

"Why not?" yelled Abarai, angered.

"They say a noble women should not be getting dirty." said Byakuya.

"Damn nobles." cursed Abarai.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I'm deeply sorry about this." said Yamamoto sincerly. The taichous and fukutaichous left and Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toshiro met in their secret meadow. Hitsugaya embraced Rukia and she cried on his chest. All Hitsugaya could do was to comfort his girlfriend who was getting forced to marry a man she doesn't love.

**

* * *

**

How was it? leave ideas and reviews, please!


	13. Together No Matter What

**Charming Nature: thanks for the review and here's the continuation of drabble 12.**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: thanks for the review! here's the follow up to drabble 12.**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**princessdoll: thanks for the review!**

**This drabble is the continuation to drabble 12 Too Late. Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Hitsugaya groaned. He didn't want to be here but he had to. All taichous and fukutaichous were invited and have to go. No choice. Hitsugaya's fukutaichou, Matsumoto was excited but sad that her friend, Rukia, was getting married to a man she doesn't love. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, didn't want to see the love of his life, getting married to another man that isn't him. Hitsugaya was sitting in the _first _aisle, between Ukitake and Matsumoto. Hitsugaya glared at the _noble man _Rukia was getting married and cursed him in his head.

The painoist started the brides' music and everyone stood up for the bride. The doors opened in came the brides' maids, then Rukia. Hitsugaya was stunned at how beautiful Rukia looked. Rukia walked up the aisle and made eye contact with Hitsugaya. Her eyes were sad, they didn't have the usual sparkle in them. Rukia got to the front and stood next to her future husband. The preist started and before Hitsugaya knew it, they were already saying their 'I do's'.

"Do you, Kuchiki Rukia, take this man to be your husband through sickness and health?" asked the priest. Hitsugaya couldn't bear to hear Rukia say "I do" so he stood up, said a quick sorry to Rukia and her future husband. Hitsugaya walked down the aisle quickly.

"I- I don't." Rukia said. Everyone gasped and HItsugaya stopped walking. He turned around. Rukia turned around and said. "I'm sorry but I can't marry a man I don't love." Then she ran down to where Hitsugaya was and they kissed each other. People cheered and Rukia and Hitsugaya knew they would always be together no matter what.

**

* * *

**

That was really, really short. How was it? If you have an idea for a drabble tell me. review please!


	14. I Love You

**IBelongWithTheCullens: thanks, I'm glad you liked them. Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: Thanks for the review!**

**AzmariaHarmony: Thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: Glad that you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**SukiAyama: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review and for the idea!**

**The idea for this drabble was given to me by midnightwolf92. Thank you for the idea. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Rukia could not believe it. She was sent to the human world with Captain Hitsugaya and every time they talk, it ends up in an argument. All she does is try to start a conversation but somehow it ends up with them both fighting. She doesn't even know who starts the argument... and it was an argument that brought them together.

Captain Hitsugaya was currently seething in anger while Rukia was tending her wounds. A hollow came by and attacked an unguarded Rukia. "How could you have not sensed it? And what are you doing with your guard down?" asked Captain Hitsugaya.

Rukia looked up at him with angry eyes. "You're making it seem like it was my fault I got hurt!"

"If I didn't get there the time I did, you would have been dead Kuchiki." said Captain Hitsugaya.

Rukia stood up and walked up to him. "You wouldn't care if I died! All you would care about is how the Hea- emmph!" Rukia was cut off by Captain Hitsugaya kissing her. Rukia eyes turned wide but then they closed, she wrapped her hands around his neck and she returned the kiss.

Captain Hitsugaya stopped the kiss and put his forehead on hers. They stared into each others eyes. "I don't know what I would do if you were killed. I-I love you, Rukia." whispered Captain Hitsugaya.

Rukia smiled. "I love you, too, Toshiro." Rukia said shyly.

**

* * *

**

How was it? if you have ideas let me know in a message or review! review please!


	15. SandCastles

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**LilyGirl101: Thanks for the idea and the review!**

**deadpoolhulk: thanks for the idea and the review! I'll use your idea on the next drabble.**

**IBelongWithTheCullens: Thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**SukiAyama: Thanks for the review!**

**The idea for this drabble was given to me by LilyGirl101. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

_thoughts_

* * *

"Ichigo! It's so hot that I'm dying!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Stop exaggerrating Rukia." They were currently at the beach. Renji is trying to surf, Yuroichi and Soi Fon are fishing, Unohana, Rangiku, Chad and Uryu are playing volleyball, Yachiru is burring Ikkaku in the sand and Ukitake is talking to Kyoraku and Byakuya.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" Orihime came running up to Ichigo and Rukia. Orihime blushed when she looked at Ichigo. "Kuchiki-san, why don't you go in the cabin. It's not hot in there, actually it's cold in there." After Rukia heard that it was cold, she ran off.

Rukia opened the door and ran in. Relief showed on her face. Rukia looked around and she saw lots of watermelon seeds. Rukia walked around to look around and she found Toshiro laying on the floor, resting. _I wonder if he's asleep? _thought Rukia. Rukia got on her knees and poked him.

Toshiro felt something poke him. He opened one eye and he saw Rukia. "What are you doing Kuchiki?"

Rukia jumped and landed on her butt. Rukia got up and bowed. "I'm so sorry for waking you up, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toshiro got up. "I couldn't sleep anyways."

"Oh." Then Rukia got an idea. "I know! Taichou, let's build sandcastles."

"What!" Rukia got Toshiro by the hand and pulled him out of the cabin. She let go of his hand and got on her knees and started building a sandcastle. Toshiro saw Rukia pouting at him to join him and he sighed but walked to where she was. Rukia smiled at him and started making her castle bigger when it collasped.

"Dumb sand!" yelled Rukia.

Toshiro chuckled at Rukia's cuteness and said to her. "You have to do it like this." Toshiro then showed her how and when Rukia's castle didn't collasped, she grinned big.

"Thank you Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia said, her eyes shining.

Toshiro moved his head to the side so Rukia wont see the blush appearing. "It's nothing."

**

* * *

**

Well how was it? Reviews and ideas are welcomed.


	16. Happy Birthday Rukia

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**IBelongWithTheCullens: haha, silly idea but I'll try it. thanks for the idea and review!**

**SukiAmaya: ah, sorry about that... thanks for the review!**

**Senna54367: thanks for the ideas and review!**

**This drabble is for deadpoolhulk for giving me the idea. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Today is a very special day for Kuchiki Rukia. It's her birthday!

"Kuchiki, why don't you take the day off?" suggested Ukitake eventhough he is the taichou.

"But Taichou, I can deliver them. It's no big deal." protested Rukia.

Ukitake chuckled. "Fine, but only because you want to. If Byakuya knew I made you work on your birthday... I don't even want to think about it." Ukitake shiverd just thinking about Byakuya.

Rukia smiled. "Hai." Rukia got the papers from her Taichou and left to deliver them to squad ten's taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Over the years, Rukia developed a crush on the 'cold' taichou and any chance should could see him, she would go. No one knew about her crush except for her childhood friend, Abarai Renji, who guessed and when Rukia blushed, Renji nearly fainted... but that's another story.

She got to the barracks of squad ten and knocked on Hitsugaya's office door. "Come in."

Rukia opened the door and bowed. "Sorry if I'm interrupting but my Taichou had some papers that he needed to give you." Rukia showed the papers to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya got up and walked in front of Rukia and she gave them to him. "Thanks." Hitsugaya said. He was about to turn when he remembered something. "Oh, happy birthday Kuchiki." Then he got a chappy plushie out from his haori and gave it to Rukia. From where? Who knows?

Rukia took it and stared at it. Then she let out a squeal. "It's sooo cute! Thank you Hitsugaya-taichou." Then Rukia gave Hitsugaya a kiss on his cheek.

Hitsugaya blushed. "Your welcome, Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled big and she was hugging her new chappy plushie tightly. "Rukia, call me Rukia." Rukia knew that this was the best birthday ever and who knows maybe Hitsugaya and Rukia will become something more.

* * *

How was it? ideas and reviews please!


	17. Spiked WaterMelon

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: thanks for the idea and review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**IBelongWithTheCullens: Thanks for the idea and review!**

**LilyGirl101: thanks for the review!**

**Charming Nature: thanks for the review!**

**This drabble is for IBelongWithTheCullens for giving me the idea. Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Rangiku are you sure this is going to work?" asked Renji who was sitting next to a quiet Rukia.

"Of course! Taichou wont be able to resist the watermelon slice!" said Rangiku from where she was sitting.

"Let's hope he doesn't kill us." sighed Ikkaku.

Yumichiki nodded. "Yes, that wont be beautiful at all."

"What exactly do you want to happen?" asked Ichigo who was leaning on the wall.

Rangiku grinned big. "I told Nemu to make this love potion and put it in that watermelon slice and when Taichou eats it, he'll delcare his love for whoever he loves!" Rangiku said excitedly. Then the door opened and Toshiro walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he sat on his chair. No one asnwered when they saw him staring at the watermelon slice on his desk. He looked at the others suspisously then he shrugged and ate the watermelon slice in less than a minute! The next thing that happened was a surprise! He yelled "I love Kuchiki Rukia!"

Rangiku's, Ikkaku's and Yumichika's jaws were hanging open while Renji and Ichigo yelled "What the hell!" Rukia blushed, thinking that this wasn't the way she wanted to find out and Toshiro muttered "Shit." and banged his head on his desk. Then he glared at Rangiku and the others except for Rukia.

"uh oh! RUN!" and with that Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Ichigo ran out of Toshiro's office like crazy people. Toshiro was about to go after them but Rukia stopped him.

"Taichou?" Toshiro's head snapped to Rukia's quiet voice. Rukia walked up to him, blushing and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I-I love you, too." Toshiro blushed and decided that this one time, he wont kill Rangiku.

* * *

**How was it? It didn't come out exactly like I wanted it but... review please!**


	18. Birthday Panic

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**IBelongWithTheCullens: I'm glad you liked it! thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: thanks for the review!**

**LilyGirl101: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Charming Nature: thanks for the review!**

**This drabble is for midnightwolf92 for giving me the idea. Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Bye Rukia. I'll be home in time for dinner." said Toshiro as he gave his six-month long girlfriend a quick kiss and left their house.

"Bye Toshiro!" Rukia waved and when Toshiro closed the door, that's when she started to panic. It was Toshiro's birthday and she had no idea what to give him. "What should I give him! Ideas, ideas..." Rukia started pacing in the kitchen. She got some cereal and put it in a pan, put it on the stove and turned it on. Rukia knows that you don't cook cereal but she wasn't thinking right. Her mind was too busy thinking about what to get for Toshiro.

Rukia walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Maybe books?... no, that wont do. Maybe pens? No, Rangiku buys him pens when she goes to the human world. Then what should I- is something bruning?" Rukia sniffs the air and something's definately burning. Rukia gets off the couch and runs to the kitchen. She sees the pot with cereal on fire. "Oh shit!" Rukia panicks and gets water from the sink and throws it to the stove... which makes the fire bigger. "What's the phone number for 9-1-1?" Rukia asked herself. "Oh wait!" She smacks her forehead. She gets the phone and dials 9-1-1.

xxx

"Rukia, I came as fast as I could." said Toshiro as he ran to Rukia. A man came to them. "What happened?"asked Toshiro.

"It seems someone put cereal in a pot on the stove." said the man showing the burned pot and the whatever remains of the cereal.

Toshiro looked at Rukia and Rukia pouted. "What! It wasn't my fault! I was trying to think of a birthday presant for you."

Toshiro chuckled and pulled Rukia to him. "Rukia, I already have the best thing in my life." Rukia titled her head in confusion. "You." Rukia blushed but smiled.

* * *

**How was it? leave ideas or reviews please!**


	19. Bunny Suit

**IBelongWithTheCullens: Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: Thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"What Kuchiki?"

"Why is your hair white?"

Toshiro stared at Rukia and blinked. Seriously, where's the quiet, shy looking girl he always sees with Byakuya? And why the hell did they have to pair him up with her? "Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia was standing in front of Toshiro waving her hands in front of his face.

"What!"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Rukia sighed. If this was Ichigo or Renji, she would have smacked them but since this is a taichou she needs to hold in her anger and frustrations. "Why don't you answer?"

"Why are you asking?" remarked Toshiro.

Rukia sighed. Why was she paired up with him? What did she do to deserve this? You see, Yamamoto thought the taichou's are being boring so he paired them up with random people, locked them up in their office to try and make them more fun. "You're boring." Rukia said not caring if he heard.

"What!" choked out Toshiro.

"Oooh, she said you're boring." said Hyourinmaru who was sitting on the couch with Shirayuki, watching Toshiro and Rukia talk. Shirayuki giggled at Hyourinmaru. In front of others, he shows respect to Toshiro but when only a couple of people are around he makes fun of Toshiro.

"Hyourinmaru, shut up." Toshiro said to Hyourinmaru and to Rukia he said. "How am I boring?"

"Because all you do all day is paper work... including now!" Rukia pointed to the stack of paper work on his desk.

"Oh and what are you going to do?"

Rukia grinned. "I'm going to loosen you up!" Rukia then took out a bunny suit and Hyourinmaru burst into laughter.

"Kuchiki, what are you doing?" asked Toshiro eying Rukia and the bunny suit. Rukia just smiled and with the help of Hyourinmaru and Shirayuki, they were able to put the bunny suit on Toshiro. "What the hell! Kuchiki! Get this off me! Why the hell does it smell like flowers!" Toshiro yelled trying to take of the bunny suit but he couldn't. Rukia used super super super hot glue on this zipper to make sure he couldn't take it off. Rukia smiled, took out a camera from her shinigame robes and took a picture of Toshiro in a bunny suit.

_'I'm definately showing this to nii-sama and Renji.'_ Rukia thought with a grin. Why Byakuya? Simple. Rukia wants to see his reaction.

* * *

**I'm not sure where I got this idea. It just popped up! well let me know what you think or give me some ideas!**


	20. The Bickering Couple

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**Charming Nature: thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**IBelongWithTheCullens: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Dwagon!"

"Chappy!"

"Dwagon!"

"CHAPPY!"

"DWAGON!"

Two little five year olds were arguing about what's better. Dragons or chappy. Rukia was saying chappy and Toshiro was saying dragons. Their parents' were just watching them, chuckling.

"My daddy's the best!" yelled little Rukia. Byakuya, Rukia's dad, smiled at her cuteness while Hisana was thinking that Rukia is such a Daddy's litte girl.

"My daddy is!" yelled Toshiro back. Ukitake, Toshiro's dad, wanted to burst out laughing at their silly arguments while Unohana just smiled.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh HUH!"

"Nuh UH!"

Over they years as they grew older they still fought. One would think that as you grew older, you matured. Sadly not Rukia and Toshiro. Even after they got married, they still had silly arguments, like this one.

"I love you, Toshiro."

"I love you, Rukia."

"I love you more."

"I love you more."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

I'm sure you get the picture. They would sometimes argue in the groceries store and they were known as "The Bickering Couple." It's just their way to show how much they loved each other. They were well liked in their town but the citizens of that town wished that their kids wouldn't argue as much as they did.

* * *

**Uh, weird I know. ideas and reviews please!**


	21. Roses

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: thanks for the review!**

**princessdoll: thanks for the review!**

**Charming Nature: thanks for the review!**

**LilyGirl101: thanks for the review and idea!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**This drabble is for LilyGirl101 for giving me the idea. Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Rukia-sama!" yelled a Kuchiki maid at Rukia.

Rukia stopped walking and turned around. "Yes?" The maid caught up with Rukia and handed her a single red rose. "Again?" Rukia asked. You see, Rukia's been getting roses from someone everyday; for a month, but she doesn't know who sends them.

"I think you're lucky. I wish a man would send me roses." said the maid dreamly..

"Who's sending me the roses?" asked Rukia, staring at the rose.

The maid grinned. "It's a secret." Then she left. Rukia kept looking at the rose as she walked to the tenth division to deliever paper work from her captain to squad ten's captain.

Rukia knocked on Toshiro's office door. "Come in."

Rukia walked in a bowed. "I have paper work from my Captain."

Toshiro walked up to Rukia to get the paper work. "You don't have to bow." he said. Rukia gave the paper work to Toshiro and her eyes widen and she gasped. There were roses on his desk and some on the couch in his office. Rukia looked at Toshiro and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Toshiro gave her a small smile. "Finally figured it out?" he asked.

"But- you! You're the one who was sending me the roses?" Rukia asked shocked.

"Did you like them?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but why me?" Rukia asked him.

"Simple. I like you." Toshiro said before kissing her cheek. Rukia put a hand on her cheek then she smiled.

* * *

**So, how was it? ideas and reviews please!**


	22. Indirect Kiss

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**LilyGirl101: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the idea and review!**

**Charming Nature: thanks for the review!**

**IBelongWithTheCullens: thanks for the review!**

**SnowCrystals: thanks for the idea, it'll be the next drabble. thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: thanks for the review!**

**Updating this story will depend if I have time since school has started today.**

**This drabble is for LilyGirl101 for giving me the idea. Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichou. Here are the papers from Ukitake-taichou." Rukia said as she bowed to Toshiro.

"Okay." Toshiro took a sip from his tea that was on his desk only to spit it out.

Rukia let out a little shriek. "What's wrong, Hitsugaya-taichou?" She ran to him.

Toshiro coughed. "The hell! Why does my tea taste like sake!" He yelled after calming down.

"Eh?" Rukia made a confused face.

"Try it if you don't believe me." said Toshiro gesturing to the tea.

Rukia took the cup of tea hesistantly. _'Isn't that like an indirect kiss?' _she thought before she took a sip from where Toshiro drank out of it. She spit it out. "It does!" Rukia yelled.

"See I told you." said Toshiro, though on the inside he was smiling. He purposely put sake into his tea.

* * *

**It didn't come out exactly like I wanted it but what did you guys think? review or ideas please!**


	23. Belong With Me

**Two days of school are now over and it's the weekend! Yay!**

**Many thanks for my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, midnightwolf92, none of your business, xdayanarax, SukiAmaya, Denidene, Charming Nature, and LilyGirl101.**

**This drabble is for SnowCrystals for giving me the idea. Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Rukia sighed. The school dance was coming up and she had no date. It's not that she doesn't like anyone. The reason is the guy she likes which is also her best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, already has a girlfriend/date to go with the dance with. If only some miracle would happen and Toshiro and his girlfriend, Momo, would break up.

Rukia looked out her window and saw Toshiro fixing his tie, getting ready to go to the school dance. Rukia took out a marker board and a marker. She wrote 'Dance?' on it and then showed it through the window. Toshiro glanced at the window and when he saw Rukia with the marker board, he got his and wrote, 'Yeah, but no date.' Rukia looked surprised but quickly wrote 'Why?' Toshiro replied. 'Broke up... u going?' Rukia wrote 'Studying.' Toshiro wrote 'Wish u were going.' Then he erased it and put down the marker board and left his apartment.

Rukia looked at her books and studying sheets. Maybe this once she'll stop studying and go to the dance. Rukia got off her bed and ran to her closet.

"Yo! Toshiro! Heard about your break up." said Ichigo as he walked up to Toshiro with his date, Tatsuki.

Toshiro said something but it was blocked by all the people gasping and whispering. "She looks very pretty."

"Isn't that Rukia Kuchiki? The nerd?"

"Wow."

Toshiro turned and he was stunned by Rukia's appearance. She wore a beautiful white dress and she looked absolutely amazing. Toshiro walked up to her, put his hand out and asked Rukia. "May I dance with you?"

Rukia put her hand in his and smiled. "You may." They danced and everyone just watched them, but Rukia and Toshiro didn't seem to notice; they were lost in their own world. Rukia stopped dancing and took out a piece of paper. 'I love you', is what it said. Toshiro took a piece of paper out of his breast pocket and it said 'I love you'. Rukia and Toshiro leaned in and kissed each other.

* * *

**I changed it around, so it wouldn't be exactly like the video of "You Belong With Me." review please! oh, and the next drabble will be their first date, were should it be? Ice Skating? Romantic dinner? Movies? I like the ice skating one.**


	24. Ice Skating

**The weekend went by way too fast, lol.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: midnightwolf92, Shadow Pain, Denidene, IBelongWithCullens, SnowCrystals, SukiAmaya, BrosCP, and Charming Nature.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Come on, Rukia." Toshiro said to Rukia who was holding on the railing of the ice skating rink.

"But I can't skate." Rukia said with a pout.

Toshiro went to her and put each hand on her waist. "Here. I'll help you." said Toshiro. Slowy but surely, Rukia started skating with Toshiro. "See you can do it." Toshiro said to Rukia who was grinning big.

Rukia stopped and turned around to face Toshiro whose hands where still on her waist. "It's all thanks to you, Toshiro." Rukia said with a smile.

Toshiro smiled and removed his hands from Rukia's waist. "Let's see if you can skate by yourself." said Toshiro.

"But Toshiro!" Rukia whined. Toshiro started skating and cirlced Rukia who was pouting. Toshiro stopped three feet in front of Rukia.

"Come to me and I'll help." Toshiro said to Rukia. Rukia moved her foot carefully on the ice but her foot ended up sliding to the side, causing her to fall sideways. Toshiro went to Rukia quickly, catching her but making them both fall. Toshiro's back was on the ice and Rukia was on top of Toshiro. Toshiro and Rukia looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Best first date ever!" Rukia said between laughs.

Toshiro smiled at her. "I'm glad." he said. They stared at each other, lost in each others eyes. Toshiro leaned in to Rukia who was also leaning in and they shared a kiss, a gentle kiss.

* * *

**How was it? ideas and reviews please!**


	25. Just To See Her Smile

**Well this chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend even if he doesn't go on FF, but since something similar like in this drabble happened, I want to dedicate it to him.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: IbelongWithTheCullens, Shadow Pain, LilyGirl101, KadiaWarrior, SukuAmaya, Denidene, BrosCP, and midnightwolf92. SukiAmaya and LilyGirl101, I'm working on your drabbles.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

This is torture! Pure torture!How can Rukia even like that _thing_ they call Chappy? Oh my god, the pink Chappy thing is now singing! Their voices are just plain annoying.

But look at Rukia. She looks so adorable the way she's watching the movie. They way her eyes sparkle, her lips all soft and... whoa, stop myself before I start thinking to much. Yes, that's right. I'm here, sitting down in a theater seat, watching a movie called "Chappy and the Mystery of the Lost Banana."

And get this, the banana is alive. Weird.

They're singing again. All the little kids are singing along. Rukia and I are the only teenagers watching this movie. Well, Rukia's the one who's paying attention not me. Rukia looks cute singing along with Chappy.

Why do they call it _Chappy_? Is it because it's a chipmunk and it's always happy? Oh wait, it's a bunny.

Finally the movie is over! Thank goodness. Rukia looks at me and smiles at me. "Thanks Toshiro, for coming with me to watch the movie." She said before kissing my cheek. She grabs my hand and we leave the movies.

I would watch another _horrible _Chappy movie again, just to see Rukia smile.

**

* * *

**

How was it? My boyfriend sat through a chic flick all for me, not a Chappy movie, lol. So any of your boyfriends/girlfriends do anything sweet for you? Review please!


	26. Who Knew?

**Ugh! My teachers are giving us soo much homework! It's a miracle I was able to post this drabble. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: BrosCP, Shadow Pain, Denidene, SukiAmaya, and midnightwolf92 (aww, that's sweet!).**

**This drabble is for SukiAmaya for giving me the idea. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy! Shiro's being mean!" whined Rukia as she ran to her dad who was sitting on a chair talking to Toshiro's dad.

Rukia's dad smiled at her. "You two are always fighting." he said.

Toshiro who was now standing next to Rukia, said. "She always starts." Rukia pouted when he said that.

Toshiro's dad chuckled at the two. "Ah, you two will grow up and love each other and want to get married." He joked but Rukia and Toshiro took it seriously.

"What!" they both yelled at the same time.

"We'll be best friends forever and that's it!" Rukia said.

"Yeah!" agreed Toshiro.

_Nine Years Later_

"Daddy! Mommy! Shiro's here! I'll be home before midnight!" yelled an eighteen year old Rukia as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Okay Rukia. Be safe!" yelled Rukia's mom.

Rukia got in Toshiro's truck. "Are we going to our place?" she asked as she put on her seat belt.

Toshiro smiled at her and took one of her hands as he drove. "Course." He drove to a park and they got out of the truck and walked to a secret meadow. They sat down and Toshiro put his head on Rukia's lap.

Rukia stroked his face. "Toshiro? Do you remember nine years ago when our dads joked about us falling in love?" Rukia asked softly.

Toshiro smiled at Rukia. "Yeah... I'm glad that came true." All of a sudden he got up and pulled Rukia up as well. Rukia looked confused. Toshiro got down on one knee and took out a ring. "Rukia, will you marry me?" He asked gently.

Rukia got tears in her eyes and she let out a happy "Yes!"

_Three Months Later_

"Do you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, take this lady to be your wife? Through sickness and health?"

Toshiro looked at Rukia in the eye as he said "I do."

"Do you, Rukia Kuchiki, take this man to be your husband? Through sickness and health?"

Rukia also looked at Toshiro in the eye. "I do."

Their mothers were crying and their fathers were thinking 'Who knew they would really fall in love?'

**

* * *

**

How was it? Please review!


	27. BooBoo

**Sorry for the two-day delay but you know how school is. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, Senna54367, SukiAmaya, Deninde, midnightwolf92, bloodyfangirl13, BrosCP, Charming Nature and KaidaWarrior.**

**Denidene: It was based on a song, Mary's Song (Oh my, my, my) by Taylor Swift.**

**KaidaWarrior: Yeah, I didn't really think of that. **

* * *

"Shiro! You're it!" yelled a five year old Rukia as she ran away from a five year old Toshiro. Toshiro ran after Rukia and then stopped . Rukia noticed that Toshiro wasn't chasing her anymore so she stopped running and turned around to look at him. "Shiro? What's wrong?" she asked him.

Toshiro looked at Rukia with wide eyes. "I'm bleeding!"

Rukia ran to him. "Where?"

Toshiro pointed to his top lip and yes, there was blood. "It hurts." whined Toshiro.

"I know!" said Rukia. She tip-toed and a gave Toshiro a quick kiss on his lips. "Daddy kisses my boo-boos and it always works!" said Rukia proudly.

Toshiro smiled at Rukia. "Thank you Rukia!" Then he gave Rukia a kiss on the cheek and ran away from her while yelling at her "Rukia, you're it!"

Rukia pouted. "That's not fair!" and she ran after him.

**

* * *

**

How was it? Ideas and reviews please! Oh and if there's a song you like or heard and you think I could make it into a drabble, tell me.


	28. Love Story

**Uh, I wasn't sure if I should post this one. I don't like it. To me this drabble is bad, probably the worst one I've done and it's really short, but read it and tell me what _you_ think about it.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, yumi-2121331, SukiAmaya, bloodyfangirl13, midnightwolf92, Denidene, IbelongWithTheCullens, and BrosCP.**

**BrosCP, IbelongWithTheCullens, midnightwolf92 and yumi-2121331 thanks for the song ideas.**

**This drabble is for BrosCp and Midnightwolf92 for suggesting "Love Story", by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

The music was playing and people where dancing, that's when I first saw you. You were walking through the crowds and I walked towards you. We danced and the way you smiled at me. Your teal eyes never leaving my face when I spoke. It felt like a dream... but it wasn't. The next day I heard my Daddy saying to you to stay away from me, that he never wants to see you near me. You left and I ran to you, begging you not to go. You told me to meet you at the garden and we met.

At the garden you held me, whispering to me "I love you, Rukia." and I would whisper back "I love you, Toshiro." You would stroke my hair as we watched the stars. Those moments were always the best... But then, days later, you never came.

I kept waiting for you out on the balcony, but you never showed. Was this all a dream? I kept thinking to myself.

One day I saw you running to our house and I ran outside to meet you. You knelt down and took out a ring. "Rukia, marry me. I talked to your dad already." you said to me.

I said "Yes, of course Toshiro!" You got up and leaned your forehead on my forehead and you smiled at me, the smile that captured my heart the first time we met.

**

* * *

**

Did it come out good? If you didn't like it, go ahead and say it. Since I don't want the drabble to be exactly like the video, I change it around but I feel like this one didn't come out good. Review please!


	29. Special

**Okay so those who gave me song ideas, I'm working on your drabbles. They WILL be posted sometime this week and all at the same time. I do not want to forget about them. I tend to forget stuff easily, so if you told me an idea I probably started working on it but forgot it. I have the memory of a fish! Lol. **

**Okay, um I forgot what I was going to say _ …. Oh yeah! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I felt so happy when I read that you guys did like the last drabble! It made me feel so special! Ha ha, I had to much sugar today that's why I'm hyper. One more thing! What do you guys think about Yachiru and Hanataro? As a couple? **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: IbelongWithTheCullens, Shadow Pain, SukiAmaya, SnowCrystals, midnightwolf92, LilyGirl101, and Denidene.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Brown eyes stared at amethyst eyes.

"Its... its... so adorable!" she squealed. She carefully picked the bunny up and brought it to were it's pink, little nose was touching hers. The little whiskers tickled her nose and she let out a giggle. "You're so adorable!" she gushed.

She then noticed a purple ribbon tied around it's neck with a note attached to it. She opened the note and read it out loud.

_Rukia,_

_You might be confused as to why I got you this little guy. You're probably thinking that today isn't a special day, but that is were you're wrong. Everyday with you is a special day. Your smile is what always gets me through the day. You can name this little guy whatever you want._

_I love you._

_Toshiro_

"Aww!" Rukia squealed. She hugged the bunny to her and smiled. "I'm going to name you Fluffy!" she announced.

"That's the perfect name." said a husky voice as arms wrapped around Rukia's petite waist.

Rukia leaned in his touch. "Thank you, Toshiro."

**

* * *

**

I feel so gushy (is that even a word? Lol) and happy after I wrote this. This is my new favorite one. What did you guys think? Please leave a review!


	30. Unsent Letter

**This drabble doesn't have HitsuRuki-ness in it but it tells Rukia's feelings. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, SukiAmaya, Denidene, LilyGirl101, midnightwolf92, and BrosCP.**

**I'm so glad you guys liked the last drabble! **

**Enjoy!~**

_

* * *

_

Dear Hitsugaya-taichou,

_I like you... I know we don't talk much, well actually we haven't talked well since Ukitake-taichou has introduced me to you. Something about you makes me attracted to you. It's not your looks. -I'm not saying that you're bad looking, in fact you're very handsome but to me looks aren't everything. Something about you interest me in you. People describe you as cold but they don't know you or they see you when you're in a bad mood. I believe that when you're in a good mood, you smile and you're very happy. I want to see that._

_Do you think we could be friends? I understand if you don't want to but if you do, that will be great! I want to get to know you. Who you are and what you like. Do you want to know stuff about me?_

_Is it silly for me to be writing this letter but never sending it? For me to be wishing that we were friends? Nii-sama said that writing down my feelings is good for me but sometimes I can't help but wonder what you feel. _

_Do you ever want to talk about your feelings and not always be doing paper work? I think that's one of the reason why you can be grumpy. You don't tell others what you feel or write down what you feel._

_I'm being sent to the world of the living for a mission. It's going to be the first time I've been on a mission by myself. I hope everything goes smoothly. I don't want to embarrass Nii-sama for not being able to handle an easy mission. _

_Nii-sama is telling me I should rest since tomorrow I head to the world of the living. I wonder if I'll ever get a chance to talk to you._

_June 10_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

**

* * *

**

Was it odd? The song ideas will have to be delayed until I find the notebook where I wrote them in, sorry about that. Please leave a review!


	31. Unexpected Declaration

**This drabble has mentions of Hanataro and Yachiru. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, BrosCP, Denidene, SukiAmaya, midnightwolf92, yumi-2121331, and KaidaWarrior.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Rukia-san?" Hanataro said looking nervous.

Rukia looked at him. "Yes?" she asked nicely.

"I-IlikeYachiru!" a blushing Hanataro said rather quickly but Rukia was able to catch it.

Rukia smiled at him. "That's great! Are you going to ask her on a date?"

"No- I mean yes! But how?" he asked her.

"Well, I remember how Toshiro and I started dating." Rukia said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she mentioned her boyfriend. Rukia started telling Hanataro the story of how she and Toshiro started dating and Hanataro was taking notes.

_Rukia, Renji and Ichigo walked to the meeting hall for a meeting with all the captains and lieutenants. When they walked in, the Sou-taichou started the meeting. "Kurosaki Ichigo. All the captains have discussed and agreed that you will be the taichou of squad five. Do you accept?" _

_Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Sure."_

"_I'm assuming that you'll want Kuchiki Rukia as your lieutenant?" said the Sou-taichou._

"_What? Why would you assume that?" asked Rukia._

_The Sou-taichou blinked. "Don't you two love each other?"_

_Ichigo turned red and stuttered out a "W-what!"._

"_What! I don't love Ichigo! I love Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia exlcaimed. All the taichous stared at Rukia and when it settled on Rukia what she said, she turned red and she stuttered. "I-I mean uh" She hanged her head feeling really embarrassed. _

_After the meeting, though, something very unexpected happen. Hitsugaya-taichou went up to Rukia and asked her out on a date. _

"I have to ask her on a date in front of all the captains!" Hanataro shrieked.

Rukia shook her head. "No. I'm just saying that you should have faith in yourself and ask Yachiru-san on a date."

Hanataro nodded confidently. "Right!" and with that he stalked off to find Yachiru.

"Ah, I just hope Zaraki-taichou doesn't kill him." Rukia said outloud to herself.

"Kill who?"

"Oh, Toshiro! You're home! Hanataro-kun wants to go on a date with Yachiru-san. Isn't that cute!" Rukia squealed.

Toshiro shrugged as he walked to Rukia.. "I don't know." Then he grinned and pulled Rukia to him: their foreheads touching. "You blushing after _declaring _your love for me was cute." he said and Rukia pouted.

**

* * *

**

Weird but I thought it was okay. Review please!


	32. Best Ever I Had

**Okay, this is based on the song "Best I Ever Had." and it was requested by BrosCP. Although it's not such a happy drabble. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Ebbie54, yumi-2121331, SukiAmaya, Shadow Pain, and Denidene.**

* * *

"_Ah! Toshiro!" You giggled when I put my arms around your petite waist._

_I smiled at you. "I love you, Rukia."_

_You smiled at me with a little blush. "I love you, too, Toshiro." You said before giving me a kiss._

I smiled at that memory. You were the best thing that ever happened to me.

_You and I were watching the sunset at the park. You loved watching sunsets. "It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" you asked as you turned to look at me._

_I nodded. "Yeah, it is." I said but I didn't mean the sunset, I meant you. You the most beautiful thing in the world. Nothing can pass your beauty._

I still think that. I still remember your touch when I asked you to marry me.

_I walked up to you. "Rukia?" I said as I took your hand in mine._

"_Yes?" You smiled. How I love your smile so much._

_I looked at you in the eye and asked, "Will you marry me?"_

_You smiled and your eyes were shining brightly. "Yes!" You exclaimed. Tears of joy came out of your eyes and you threw yourself at me, slinging your arms around my neck and giving me a kiss. Then you whispered to me that you loved me and I whispered it right back to you._

Loving you was the best thing. You were the best always knowing how to make me smile and not act so cold towards others... but then you left me. No, you didn't leave me. That bastard Aizen took you away from me. After you got killed, I was stripped from my powers. The other captains were afraid that I would get out of control and I would have. You were the best thing that I ever had.

**

* * *

**

It was short but I think it came out pretty good. Review please!


	33. I'm Sorry

**I changed the title and it means Ice Dragon and Snow Princess.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Denidene, Shadow Pain, Charming Nature, BrosCP, SukiAmaya, and IbelongWithTheCullens.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

You approached me even though we didn't know each other. You were always there for me even though I always pushed you away.

You taught me friendship even when I told you I didn't want to be friends. You always talked to me and you became my friend.

You showed me to let others in. To trust others.

You showed me to have fun instead of always doing paper work and staying stuck in my office. You were able to get me to relax.

You became my weakness without either of us realizing it.

I became protective of you.

You showed me how to love. You loved me.

You loved me no matter how many times I always left.

You kept loving me.

You always had faith in me when others didn't. When I didn't have faith in myself.

You made me realize that I need you more than I ever could imagine.

You loved me til the very end.

You loved me even though I couldn't protect you.

I'm sorry.

**

* * *

**

This is from Toshiro's POV, I guess in a poem (?) If you don't get why he's apologizing, it's because he's sorry for not be able to protect her. Review please!


	34. Don't You Remember?

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: IbelongWithTheCullens, SukiAmaya, Shadow Pain, Denidene, and BrosCP.**

* * *

Do you not remember?

The hugs?

Our friendship?

Our memories together? The fun times... before you became a captain.

Before all our memories together were replaced with _her_. Hinamori Momo.

It breaks my heart to see you with her but who am I to blame her.

When Kaien-dono was alive, I never really thought of you. He replaced you in my heart like she replaced me in yours. But when he died, the hole in my heart reopened. But you weren't there to fill it up.

Did you forget? Or do you simply not want to remember?

When I took paper work to you, you treated me like an ordinary shinigami. Not like the close friend I am. Was.

What about when you heard that I was getting executed? Did you even care? You weren't there when Ichigo saved me. You weren't there. You were trying to kill Aizen for hurting Hinamori.

You replaced me with Hinamori and I replaced you with Ichigo. But I still remember.

Did you forget?

**

* * *

**

This is what I came up with, with my sick(ill) mind. It sucks being sick because I can't think right so sorry if it didn't make any sense. Review please!


	35. Frozen

**I feel soooo much better today! I felt even better when I saw all the reviews in my email. I was actually able to update! Aren't you happy? The dumb internet keeps messing up! It's making me angry!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Charming Nature, IbelongWithTheCullens, Shadow Pain, BrosCP, SukiAmaya, midnightwolf92, Denidene, and LilyGirl101.**

* * *

I froze when I heard.

I couldn't tell if I was breathing. I must have been really pale since they started to surround me.

What were they saying?

This must all be a joke. I mean, _that _could never happen to you.

You _promised_ me. You promised that you would come back fine and quickly.

But what is it that they're saying?

That there was a miscalculation. All contact was lost. They're sending back up to find any survivors.

My breathing is irregular. My heart is beating quickly. I can feel it. Everything is a blur.

"_Rukia..."_

That was your voice... but where are you. Why are you not here? Telling me that everything's okay? Where are you, Toshiro?

"... hitsugaya... not breathing... only one found..."

What are they saying? Not breathing? That can't be!

"Rukia!" Renji walked up to me. He's eyes held pity and sadness. "Rukia, I'm so sorry but Hitsugaya is dead."

I felt my eyes widen and my chest tighten.

The next thing I knew, I had Lady Unohana next to me putting a oxygen mask on my head.

Why are they putting that on me? When the one I love is gone?

**

* * *

**

I think I have "depression drabble syndrome", I've been writing sad ones lately. SukiAmaya, your idea will be the next drabble. Review please!


	36. Loved You

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, BrosCP, SukiAmaya, midnightwolf92, Denidene, and Charming Nature! **

**Based on the song "The Way I Loved You." by Selena Gomez requested by SukiAmaya.**

* * *

I smiled a sad smile as I saw you.

All the times we had together, they were like miracles. You loved me, I loved you but then I let you go.

But seeing you happy is enough to make me happy. I may be sad right now but I know I can get over it if you could.

When I'm around you, I make it seem like it's alright but the truth is, I'm a wreck inside. Your touch kept me warm and now I feel cold.

Our love was wonderful and I know that if I were to fall in love with someone else, it wouldn't be like I loved you.

**

* * *

**

I didn't realize how short it was until I uploaded it in the document thing but was it good? Review please.


	37. Notes

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: BrosCP, Shadow Pain, SukiAmaya, Denidene, and LilyGirl101.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah, here it is." Rukia said to herself as she took out a box from under her bed.

She sat on her bed and opened the box. Inside were a bunch of folded papers; they were notes. Rukia smiled as she read the notes that her boyfriend, Toshiro, and she would write to each other during class.

She saw a blue folded note, took it out and opened it. She got an amused and longing look on her face. This was the last note they wrote to each other before Toshiro had to leave to America for a volunteering thing.

On the note was a drawing of Chappy the Rabbit which Rukia really loves and it was drawn by Toshiro. It looked similar to the ones Rukia draws but just a bit better.

Rukia remembered when she got it. It was during class when the note landed on her desk. When she opened it, she had to suppress a giggle. Rukia thought the drawing looked cute.

Rukia put the notes away and got on the computer. She checked her email and smiled when she saw she had an email from Toshiro. She sighed as she thought that she wouldn't be able to see him for another two months but at least they still keep in touch and stay loyal to each other.

**

* * *

**

I came up with this one during class. Review please!


	38. New Friend

**I guess you can say I got addicted to Toshiro drawing Chappy, lol, just kidding. I thought of this one while waiting for the doctor. I wrote all of this in a text thing in my cell phone and saved it in my drafts.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Denidene, Shadow Pain, LilyGirl101, BrosCP, murasaki ice rain **(thank you for leaving lots of reviews!)**, and SukiAmaya. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Rukia asked shyly as she walked up the the hottest senior of the whole high school.

Toshiro's head titled to Rukia's direction. "Hmm?"

"C-Can you draw me this," Rukia showed him a poorly drawn Chappy. "since I can't draw." she added quietly.

Toshiro stared at her and the drawing. "It's not _that_ bad." He looked at Rukia's hopeful eyes. "Yeah, I'll draw it."

"Thank you!" Rukia said happily.

Toshiro drew the Chappy and it was amazing. "Wow," Rukkia eyes sparkled. "It's so amazing! Why can't I draw like that?"

Toshiro smiled at how something as simple as a drawing could make her happy. "I can show you." he suggested.

Rukia's eyes widen. "Really?" Toshiro nodded. Rukia squealed and sat down next to Toshiro looking all serious. Toshiro chuckled at Rukia's cuteness.

"Okay, let's start on how you hold your pencil." Toshiro spoke. Rukia grabbed her pencil and showed him. "Here; hold it like this." He stood up, went behind Rukia and put his hand over hers. With her hand in his, he grabbed the pencil. "Hold it like this." He said; his voice tickling Rukia's ear.

Rukia nodded as she felt her face turn red. "Okay." she squeaked out. Toshiro started moving Rukia's hand, helping Rukia draw Chappy. "Wow! Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun!" Rukia thanked Toshiro as she stared at the drawing.

"No problem. If you want, I could give you drawing lessons?" he said.

Rukia nodded. "Yes, thank you!" Rukia said cheerfully.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Toshiro said as he left the classroom. Rukia nodded and she knew she gained a new friend.

**

* * *

**

I actually see Toshiro as an amazing artist even though in the last drabble, I made him a horrible artist. Anyways, review please!


	39. Amazing

**This drabble was inspired by the song "Just the Way You Are," by Bruno Mars. I think that's what it's called. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: BrosCP, murasaki ice rain, Shadow Pain, SukiAmaya and Denidene. You guys are the best!**

**This drabble is actually less than 100 words! Not counting the A/N. **

* * *

Rukia,

You're amazing. Simply amazing.

You're beautiful and I always tell you because it's true.

Your smile can brighten any dark room. It makes me smile and takes my breath away.

I wouldn't change anything about you because to me, you're perfect... Amazing.

Your laugh is music to my heart.

People say you 'melted' the ice surrounding my heart, and I couldn't agree more.

Always remember two things.

1. I will always love you.

2. You're amazing.

-Toshiro

**

* * *

**

How was it? Review please!


	40. First & Worst Introductions

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, murasaki ice rain, BrosCP, SukiAmaya, and Denidene.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Class," the teacher waited for the students to quiet down. "We have a new student." She then gestured to a teenager who had white, spiky hair, teal eyes, and was rather short for his age. "This is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Silence... and then "He's so hot." "Wow, he's short." He's cute." The whispers started.

The teacher cleared her throat. "You can have a seat next to Kuchiki." She pointed to a girl who had raven black, purple eyes and pale skin.

Toshiro nodded and walked to his seat. When he sat, Kuchiki turned to him. "Hi, I'm Kuchiki Rukia." she smiled and held out her hand for a handshake.

Toshiro glanced at her and ignored her and her handshake.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "Hello!" She poked his head ignoring the teacher who told her to answer the question.

"What?" snapped Toshiro.

"Here I am, acting all nice trying to be friends with you and you _ignore_ me!" she exclaimed standing up.

Toshiro snorted and the teacher told them to break it up. Rukia sat down. "Hmph! Butt-hole." Rukia muttered.

_Did she just call me a butt-hole? _Thought Toshiro.

**

* * *

**

Lol, was that weird. I was super bored during class and this is what I thought of. Review please and if you have ideas, tell me.


	41. Thank You

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: BrosCP, Shadow Pain, SnowCrystals, Denidene, SukiAmaya, and midnightwolf92.**

* * *

Rukia's POV

* * *

I looked at all the bodies that laid there. This is what happens after a war. Many lives are lost. I started to walk around to see if anyone was still breathing. Even if they're barely alive, they are still alive. They still have a chance to live. That's when I saw you. Everybody else over-looked you but somehow I didn't.

Maybe it's because the blood is mixed with your hair not making it seem the snow white everyone is used to see. Maybe it's because I looked closer. Or maybe it's because you saved _me._

I ran to you. "H-Hitsugaya-taichou!" I knelt down beside you and checked for a pulse.

_Thump-thump... thump-thump._

You have a heartbeat. A pulse. You're still alive.

I quickly summoned a healing spell and started to heal you. You're eyes opened and you stared at me as I healed you.

I healed the major wounds when you spoke. "Kuchiki... heal your wounds first." I was relieved that your voice sounded strong.

"B-but what about your-"

"You healed my major wounds, now heal yours." You ordered me. I sighed and started to heal my wounds. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with the others?" you asked.

"I-I... you weren't there." I answered quietyly.

You were quiet for a moment before you spoke again. "Thank you... Rukia."

I smiled. _No, thank you Toshiro._

**

* * *

**

How was it? Review please!


	42. Snow

**You know what's really weird? My (ex)boyfriend and I broke up today and I feel happy. Weird? Lol. Being single feels good... makes me feel free-er. He he, I don't think free-er is a word. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: BrosCP, Denidene, Shadow Pain, SnowCrystals, SukiAmaya, murasaki ice-rain, and Charming Nature.**

* * *

Rukia put her hands up letting the small snowflakes kiss her skin. She looked up and smiled.

It was snowing.

Snow always has a way to make Rukia feel peaceful especially when she knows _he's_ sending the snow. She loves the snow.

Rukia closed her eyes and then she started spinning in circles; giggling. She had a smile on her face that only a few got to see. Being a noble meant to keep your emotions hidden, but right now that her older brother is away for an important meeting, Rukia can do whatever she pleases.

Rukia stopped spinning when she heard a gasp. "Rukia-sama! What are you doing?" asked a Kuchiki maid as she hurried to Rukia.

"Spinning. In the snow." Rukia answered calmly.

The maid frowned. "What if Kuchiki-sama saw-"

"Don't worry." Rukia interrupted her. "Nii-sama wont find out. If he does I'll take the blame." Then she grinned. "Plus, I know you and the other maids slack off when Nii-sama is gone." The maid's eyes widen and Rukia chuckled. "I wont tell." Rukia promised.

The maid nodded. "Okay, but please don't stay out too long, we don't want you to get sick." She said as she went back inside.

Rukia nodded and whispered "He wont let me get sick." She giggled when she felt arms wrap around her petite waist.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." a husky voice whispered in Rukia's ear.

Rukia turned her body to face the man. He was slightly taller than Rukia, had white, spiky hair, teal eyes, and well a toned body. "Thank you for making it snow, Toshiro." she kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her. "Anything for you, my butterfly."

Rukia blushed but then she smiled sadly. "How much time do you have until you leave?" she asked quietly.

"About twenty minutes. Hyouirnmaru said it'll take a week and he doesn't want to be away from Shirayuki too long." He sighed. "But don't worry, after this we will be able to be together. No secrets." He promised. "But right now, I'm here for _you_." he said as he gave Rukia a kiss.

Rukia smiled as she leaned on him. "Thank you." she said softly.

**

* * *

**

How was it? This one was actually longer than most but I really like this one. Review please!


	43. Good Bye

**Oh wow! This has gotten 300+ reviews! Yay! *Happy dance* Give yourselfs a big hand if you review! *Claps for all my wonderful reviewers* **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, murosaki ice rain, BrosCP, SukiAmaya, and Denidene.**

_

* * *

_

Not Rukia

Rukia

* * *

"_He doesn't love you..."_

I clamped my hands over my ears... But I still hear her voice.

"_He loves me not you."_

I shut my eyes close to keep the tears from falling.

"_You mean nothing to him. _I'm _his world."_

My heart is broken.

"_How stupid are you? Did you actually believe he loved _you?_"_

"Lies! She's lying!" But I know it's true. I only say that to myself so I wont be hurting.

"_He will always come back to me." _

He always does go back to her. I was just a replacement. Someone to go to when she left.

And I always let myself fall for him. I always trusted him. Thinking that he would only love me.

But not this time. This time _I _will be the one to leave him. I'm not some person he can just go to when she leaves him. I have feelings and he's hurt me too much already. I'm leaving and never coming back. To him. I wont be getting hurt anymore.

Good bye... Toshiro.

**

* * *

**

I wrote this for a class as an assignment. Review please.


	44. Vampire Protector

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, BrosCP, murasaki ice rain, midnightwolf92, Denidene, and LilyGirl101.**

* * *

You ran, panting hard trying not to look behind you. You were running faster than you ever had, but there was still that voice in your head. The voice that says to you that you wont get away. But you think nothing of it since no ones behind.

You start slowing down, thinking that you've outrun them. But you're wrong. They show, looking more eager. Eager for you. For your blood.

Your eyes go wide and you start running again. You turn a corner and you stop. A dead end. You let out a frustrated and terrified scream... but then you become silent. You listen closely. Their gaining up on you and fast. You look for a way out but there's none.

"We finally _caught_ the butterfly." the one with the black hair that's tied into a ponytail taunted. He grinned at you showing his fangs making you shiver.

"Playing cat-and-mouse has been getting rather tiresome, don't you think?" the one with the blond spiky hair said with his head titled to the side.

You backed up until you reached the wall. "What do you want?" you asked hoping you voice didn't sound scared.

"It's very simple," the blond headed grinned. "Your blood!" The charged at you with their fangs baring.

You screamed hoping someone, anyone, would come. "Go ahead and scream." said the black headed guy. He pinned you to the wall while the other guy binded your arms and legs with a spell only they know. "Now let's see how you taste." He lowered his mouth to your neck, fangs right about to go in when he suddenly went flying!

The blond headed man jumped away and you fell, your arms and legs still binded. "What the hell!" yelled the black headed guy.

"Don't. Touch. Her." a man appeared from the shadows and stood in front of you in a protective stance. He had white, spiky hair that seemed to ignore gravity with a pair of teal eyes. He was tan and he was taller than you.

"Who the fuck are you?" questioned the blond haired man.

"If you ever come near her again, I will kill you." he hissed at them barring his fangs at them. He turned to you and pulled you to him. He picked you up in his arms gently and then ice wings appeared from his back and he flew away with you feeling dazed.

He landed on a roof and set you down. "Are you okay?" he asked you looking truly concerned.

You nodded unable to speak.

"Good. I shall leave then." he said as his wings spread.

You grabbed his arm. "W-who-"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." he took hold of your hand and kissed it. "Your protector, my lady." he said to you before flying away leaving you confused but happy at the same time.

**

* * *

**

That took me a while to write. Anyways review please!


	45. Family

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: SukiAmaya, Denidene, midnightwolf92, muraski ice rain, XlightningX, and xoxmarshaxox.**

* * *

Teal eyes stared longingly at the small packs of families. Even though the 78th district is one of the worst districts in Rukongai, kids and adults formed little families. They had people who cared about them and worried when they didn't come home on time. What is a family exactly? A family doesn't have to have a dad, a mom, sisters or brothers. A family is a place with people that care about you.

Four kids were running towards a tree that was near the river. They were laughing and smiling but when they approached the tree, they stopped laughing and ran away. All but one. Amethyst eyes stared curiously at the white haired boy who was sitting down in front of the tree hugging his knees closely to his body. She walked up to him and sat next to him. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up. "Hi! I'm Rukia!" she said with a grin on her face.

The white haired boy looked up at her, his teal eyes blinking. "Why aren't you running away?" he asked.

Rukia titled her head, confused. "Huh? Why would I run away?" she asked him.

Teal eyes blinked. "Don't I look scary?" he asked.

"No!" she answered. "Do you want to play with me and my friends?" she asked as she stood up.

He blinked and then he started to smile. "Yeah!" He got up. "I'm Toshiro."

"Toshiro," Rukia said with a creepy smile. "You're it!" she tagged him and ran away from him, laughing.

Toshiro ran after her. "Come back here, Rukia!" he said between breaths as he chased her.

* * *

"Rukia!" yelled a boy with red hair tied in a ponytail as he ran to Rukia and Toshiro with two other boys following him.

"Renji!" Rukia smiled at the others.

"Guess what? We caught five fishes!" said the boy with shaggy hair that covered his eyes.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the other one.

"Really?" asked Rukia right before her stomach growled.

"Let's go eat but who is he?" Renji asked pointing towards Toshiro.

"OH!" Rukia exclaimed. "This is Toshiro, our newest member of our family!" she announced.

"Cool!" Renji and the others exlcaimed.

"Family?" asked Toshiro with wide eyes.

"Yeah," said Toshiro. "We're going to be a family forever!" The others shouted in agreement. "Let's go eat!" He said as he ran with the other two boys.

Rukia pulled Toshiro's hand while saying "Come on." And they ran following the others to their shack where they live.

**

* * *

**

How was it? Review please!


	46. FaceBook

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: SukiAmaya, Shadow Pain, BrosCP, murasaki ice rain, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, Dendine, and LilyGirl101.**

**Big thanks to Earlie Birdie for letting me use the Facebook idea. Go check out her FaceBook story, it's great!**

**

* * *

**

FaceBook

**Rukia Kuchiki **Toshiro + Rukia = LOVE :)  
**Likes **59

**Comments** 105

**Comments**

_True! U 2 r the cutest couple ever! :)_

**Likes **23

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_OMG! SWEEEEEEET!_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_'Bout darn time u got together! =D_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Rukia, u should come up with a nickname for him... like FLUFFY! XD_

**Likes **32

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**

* * *

**

Well, how was it? Review please!


	47. Broken

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: murasaki ice rain, BrosCP, SukiAmaya, Denidene, and xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx.**

* * *

Broken.

That was one way to describe her. Maybe heart broken is more accurate.

I stared at Kuchiki Rukia. She was sitting down on a bench getting drenched by the pouring rain; crying. I can hear her sobs as I walked to her. "Are you okay?" I asked her softly when I got in front of her.

Her sobbing stopped for a moment as her head raised to look at me. "H-Hitsugaya-taichou!" she squeaked out. "I...I-" she burst into more tears and threw herself at me.

I got surprised but then I put my arms around her petite figure as she cried. "Sssh, tell me what's wrong." I commanded her gently.

She shook in my arms. "I-Ichigo, h...he cheated on m-me." She sobbed.

_That bastard! _I thought as I saw clearly how much it affected her. "Everything's going to be alright." I reassured her as she continued to cry.

After awhile, she calmed down and not only did it stop raining, she smiled at me. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou." She thanked me.

"Don't mention it." I said to her as she separated herself from me. "Can I walk you home?" I asked her.

She smiled again at me. "I'd like that."

* * *

**How was it? Review please or leave give me some ideas!**


	48. Nicer Than He Seems

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: BrosCP, Duskblood, SukiAmaya, Denidene, deadpoolhulk, and LilyGirl101. **

* * *

Rukia gasped as she felt a sharp pain on her side as she limped home. She put one hand on a near by wall and the other on her side. She winced when she touched her bruised and broken ribs. Rukia cursed at herself in her head. _How could a weak hollow do this to me? _Rukia thought.

She took a step forward and she started to have a coughing fit. She coughed and coughed until she was coughing blood. She had her hands over her mouth when she felt another presence. "Kuchiki!" Someone kneeled in front of her. "What happened?"

Rukia looked up. It was Hitsugaya-taichou. After she finally managed to stop coughing, she answered. "Everything's fine!" she assured him even though she was clutching her side. "Don't worry about it."

He narrowed his eyes at her when he noticed her wincing at the pain on her side. He touched her side and she winced. "What happened?" he commanded.

Rukia sighed and she looked down. "I was fighting a hollow and it took me by surprising, hurting my side." she quietly answered.

She heard him shuffle and then she felt these relief on her side. She looked at him surprised. He was healing her. "I should be able to stop it from poking into your lung but go to the fourth division so they can properly heal you." he ordered her.

Rukia nodded. "Hai." When he stopped, he stood helping her up. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou." she was about to bow but he stopped her.

"You shouldn't bow with that broken rib of yours," he said. He nodded and started to walk away to his division.

Rukia stared after him and smiled as she made her way to the fourth division.

**

* * *

**

How was it? Review please!


	49. His Proprosal & Her Brother's Condition

**Many thanks for my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, Ebbie54, murasaki ice rain, BrosCP, Denidene, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, SukiAmaya, and SnowCrystals.**

_

* * *

_

Here it goes...

Toshiro took a deep breath and knocked on Byakuya Kuchiki's office door.

"Come in" was the reply he got.

Toshiro opened the door and walked in. "Captain Kuchiki," he gave a slight nod to Byakuya and flashed Byakuya's younger sister, Rukia who was sitting next to her older brother, a reassuring smile as he sat in front of them.

"You wished to speak with us." said Byakuya as he gave a slight nod at Toshiro.

"Yes," Toshiro spoke with a calm and even voice. "I wish for your blessings for Rukia's hand in marriage."

Rukia gasped and Byakuya's eyes slightly widen. "Very well... but first you must sign this paper that states you will love and protect Rukia even if it cost you your life." Byakuya said as he unfolded a piece of paper from his lap and handed it to Toshiro. "Oh, and also if you don't I have permission to kill you without receiving resistance."

"Brother-" Rukia started but Toshiro cut her off.

"It's okay," he got the paper and signed it. "Now Rukia, do _you _accept?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes, I do." Rukia smiled at Toshiro who smiled back.

* * *

**How was it? Review please!**


	50. Super Girl

***Spoilers!* If you haven't read chapter 423 of the manga Bleach, do NOT read my author note.**

**Oh my gosh! As seeing that many people are ranting about the latest Bleach chapter, 423, I'm going to do that to. **

**Okay, so at first I was thinking everything was okay because when I read the part with Byakuya, Kenpachi and some other captain getting yelled at by Yamamoto, I was like "Everything's okay." But no! **

**First of all, where's Gin! Is he dead (I so hope he isn't. If he is, I will die!)? Or did he just go away and disappear like he always does?**

**Second of all, what the flipping freak! Why did Tite Kubo, I don't hate Tite Kubo since he made Bleach but come on! Seriously! Why is he making Toshiro getting stronger to protect Momo! She flippen attacked/tried to kill him! That totally pissed me off.**

**Third of all, they way he ending the chapter was just plain horrible. I have to wait for two whole freaken' weeks before I get to know what happens next! So not cool. Not only that, the moment between Ichigo and Rukia was sooo touching that I (seriosuly) almost cried. You could tell that Ichigo was so sad that he wasn't going to be able to see Rukia anymore.**

***sigh* Okay well I'm done ranting.**

_

* * *

_

Why is she with him? No, why does she keep going back to him?

Toshiro thought as she watched Rukia talking with Ichigo._All he does is break her heart._

_I would treat her a lot better than him. I would treat her like a super girl._ Toshiro noticed that when Orihime would talk to Ichigo, she would look away from them.

_She deserves better than that._ He saw how Rukia got tears in her eyes when Ichigo left with Orihime.

Toshiro walked to Rukia and said "You deserve better than that, let me be the guy to treat you better, but if right now all you need is a shoulder to cry on... I'll lend you mine."

Rukia nodded as she smiled gratefully at Toshiro and as he held her as she cried.

* * *

**I could not resist making Toshiro think super girl. Well this one-shot was short but I had to make a one-shot on HitsuRuki based off the song "Super Girl" by Super Junior. I love that song! Well, please review!**


	51. Heart

**Wrote this while listening to "My Love" by Sia. Love that song, but strangly this one-shot doesn't really have to do anything with that song.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, Denidene, SukiAmaya, and BrosCP.**

_

* * *

_

Thump... Thump

"Kuchiki!"

Hitsugaya ran to Rukia. Her skin was pale and cold.

"H...Hitsugaya...taichou" She coughed out blood on Hitsugaya's haori.

_Thump..._

"Hang in there! I'll heal you!"

She smiled weakly at him. "It's no...use." Hitsugaya's eyes widen.

_Thu...Thump..._

"T...Taichou...Our heart..." Rukia put her hand on Hitsugaya's and squeezed as she said it. "I'll live...inside you...your heart."

_Thum..._

Rukia's breathing got slower and her eyes started closing. "Thank... you..."

…_..._

**

* * *

**

Well how was it? Review please.


	52. Forget

**I felt bad for only leaving short one-shots recently so this one's longer but not super long.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Tobi Torii, Ebbie54, SukiAmaya, Shadow Pain, Denidene, BrosCP, byakuchiki, and IBelongWithTheCullens.**

* * *

Rain was pouring outside in the streets of Soul Society; it didn't seem it would stop soon.

"...Taichou," a hand was hesitant as it went on his shoulder only to get it shrugged off.

"Leave me alone, Rangiku." Toshiro Hitsugaya spoke quietly with a broken voice.

Rangiku bit her lip. "But Taichou, you need to for-"

"No!" Toshiro harshly interrupted her. "I will _never _forget her."

"She wouldn't like it if she saw you like this!" Rangiku pleaded with him. But it was useless, he just turned his head away. Rangiku got tears in her eyes and left Toshiro alone in his office.

Toshiro sighed and he continued staring out the window, watching the rain pour down. _Knock knock_ "Go away!" he barked.

He sensed that the person was hesitant in speaking. "Forgive me, Hitsugaya-taichou, but Ukitake-taichou ordered me to take this to you and I cannot disobey him."

Toshiro knew that voice. It was the voice of Byakuya Kuchiki's younger sister, Rukia, and from the stories Abarai has told him, she's very stubborn. He sighed. "Enter."

The door opened and Rukia walked in with her dark, raven hair sticking to her face and her uniform clinging to her skin. Rukia bowed and handed him the paper. She noticed how he carelessly threw them on his desk and how his eyes looked dull and lifeless. "Um, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia spoke quietly.

"What?" he snapped at her causing Rukia to flinch at his cold voice.

Rukia bit her lip. "N-Never mind, I shouldn't have..." she bowed her head.

Toshiro sighed. "Look, I'm sorry."

Rukia looked up at him. "It's okay, sir," Rukia took a deep breath. "You knew Kaien-dono, right? Well, I killed him and everyone told me I saved him, but-" Rukia paused as she blinked away the tears she got in her eyes as she remembered about that horrible night.

"I wanted to kill myself. I didn't think that I saved him and I kept blaming myself for his death," she looked at him in the eye. "But then I realized that no matter how much I blame myself or drown myself in guilt, it wont change anything. So, Hitsugaya-taichou, please, talk to someone... Rangiku-san, Ukitake-taichou, or me. Just know that we're all here for you." Rukia finished. She quickly bowed and left.

Toshiro blinked as he took in all what she said. Slowly but surely, it stopped raining. Both in soul society and in Toshiro's heart.

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys liked it! Review please.


	53. Halloween

**This is a Halloween theme even if it's one day late. How were your guys Halloween? My was fun. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: BrosCP, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, Ebbie54, Denidene, Shadow Pain, and SukiAmaya.**

* * *

"Stop squeezing my hand."

"I'm sorry, but this place is creepy!"

"You were the one who wanted to come."

Rukia pouted at her boyfriend. "Fine...I wont hold your hand anymore." she said as she crossed her hands across her chest. A skeleton in the corner let out a creepy laugh. "Eek!" Rukia yelled and she grabbed Toshiro's hand once again.

Toshiro chuckled. "Rukia, calm down, it's only a haunted house." he said to her. "Nothing's going-"

Then all of a sudden, a zombie-mummy looking thing came running out yelling like a maniac causing Rukia to scream and jump behind Toshiro. The zombie-mummy person yelled "I'm going to get you, Rukia!" It went around Toshiro and tried to grab Rukia.

Rukia screamed and ran in front of Toshiro. Toshiro, not liking the thing chasing Rukia, punched him in the face causing it to fall on the floor groaning. Rukia grabbed Toshiro's hand and stuck her tongue out at the zombie-mummy man. "That's what you get for scaring me." Then Rukia and Toshiro left.

**

* * *

**

Uh, pretty weird but I wanted to do one with a Halloween theme. Well, I hope you guys like it. Review please.


	54. Chappy Costume

**This one-shot is for Rizumu 'Amu' Zaoldyeck. I hope you like it!**

**KazukuShishiro- I will do a one-shot for you, but can you tell me there appearances. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Rizumu 'Amu' Zaoldyeck, SukiAmaya, Skye222AnimeGurl, LilyGirl101, BrosCP, deadpoolhulk, Sepsis, Denidene, XLightningX, Shadow Pain, KazukiShishiro, and Elcarim-Soberian-1222.**

* * *

Toshiro sighed for the tenth time as he got up to answer the door. That's what he hates about Halloween. You have to keep getting up to open the door and give kids candy so they can get cavities. They just like to make life complicated.

He opened the door expecting little cute kids dressed up as superheros or nerds or something. He wasn't expecting his _crush_ standing in front of his door wearing a Chappy costume.

"Trick or treat!" she said cheerfully as she put her Chappy bag in front of her waiting for candy.

"R-Rukia?" Toshiro's cheeks started turning pink when he looked her costume. She had bunny ears on her head, a nose painted on her face, she had on white, furry shorts with white leggings, white long gloves, and a furry white shirt that barely covered her belly.

Ruia grinned. "Toshiro! Look! I'm Chappy!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Toshiro nodded. "Er yeah. Do you...uh...want your treat?"

"Depends on what the 'treat' is." Rukia said a low, seductive voice.

Toshiro turned redder and Rukia laughed. "I'm kidding. Anways I'll see you tomorrow!" she said as she left leaving Toshiro alone with his nose bleed.

**

* * *

**

Lol, I had fun writing that one. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please!


	55. Kazuki & Akoi

**As for the title of this one-shot, I was rather brain dead so I couldn't think of anything.**

**This one-shot is for KazukiShishiro. Hope you like it! Oh, and it seemed I didn't need the appearances. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: KazukiShishiro, Shadow Pain, SukiAmaya, Rizumu 'Amu' Zaoldyeck, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, byakuchiki, SnowCrystals, Denidene, BrosCP, and LilyGirl101. **

**Disclaimer: Kazuki and Akoi do not belong to me. They belong to KazukiShishiro.**

* * *

"Kazuki!" Rangiku called out.

"What?" Kazuki said. He turned and saw Rangiku and his younger brother, Akoi, running towards him each wearing a mischievous grin on their faces.

"Don't be grouchy like my taichou." Rangiku said with a pout. "Anyways, we have created the best plan ever!" she exclaimed.

"Who and what does it involve?" Kazuki asked eying Rangiku and Akoi.

"Hitsugaya-taichou and Rukia." answered Akoi.

Kazuki raised an eyebrow. "Why those two?" he asked.

"Because I think something might be going on between the two." answered Rangiku impatiently.

"So what are you going to do?" Kazuki asked and Rangiku whispered it in his ear. "So what do I have to do with this?" he asked after she told him.

Rangiku stomped her foot. "Stop asking questions and just come with us!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her with Akoi running behind them.

"What are you two doing?" Hitsugaya asked Rangiku and Akoi as they sat on the couch.

"Gossip." was the answer he got from his busty fuku-taichou. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at them, but ignored them as he continued doing his paper work. "Akoi, I heard Kazuki likes Rukia-chan. Is it true?" Rangiku said in a loud voice making sure Hitsugaya heard.

"Yes." answered Akoi. When he said that, a pen snapped. Hitsugaya's pen. "Uh, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"It broke."

Rangiku secretly smiled. Her plan was working. "So wh-"

Rangiku gets interrupted by a loud "GET A AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!"

Hitsugaya'e head snaps up at the voice. "Uh oh." Rangiku mutters. Then Kazuki with a black eye comes stumbling in followed by an angered Rukia.

Rukia fails to notice Rangiku and Akoi as she marches toward Hitsugaya. "That _leech_groped me and tried to kiss me!" she shrieked.

_SNAP!_ Once again the pen in Hitsugaya's hand broke. "You tried to kiss her?" he asked slowly through gritted teeth.

Kazuki looked scared. "Uh... it was their idea!" he yelled pointing at Rangiku and Akoi.

Hitsugaya glared at them. "Rangiku." he said slowly and calmly.

Rangiku laughed nervously. "Taichou... uh I-we thought something was going on between you two so..."

"You thought by making _him_," he threw a glare at Kazuki. "Kiss and grope Rukia would give you the answer?" he hissed.

"It worked though." said Rangiku.

Hitsugaya was about to say something, but Rukia beat him to it. "Why didn't you just ask?" she asked with her arms crossed across her chest.

Rangiku opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She scratched her head and then shrugged. Rukia looked at Akoi who shrugged in response. "Still didn't give you the right to grope and kiss me." Rukia said as she looked at Kazuki.

Kazuki put his hands up as if he was surrendering. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"Better be." Hitsugaya muttered as he put an arm around Rukia's waist and pulled her towards him.

**

* * *

**

This took a while. Didn't come out exactly like I wanted it, but oh well. Review please.


	56. Love Potion

**This one-shot is for Kazuki Shishiro. Hope you like it!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: IBelongWithTheCullens, kittens hellfire, Shadow Pain, Kazuki Shishiro, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, SukiAmaya, BrosCP, XLightningX, Dendine, and byakuchiki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OC's in this one-shot. They belong to Kazuki Shishiro.**

* * *

Rangiku blew air out of her mouth. "Taichou's been more grumpier than ever!" she exclaimed. She was sitting down on a chair across from Kazuki.

"Seriously, I wont be surprised if he dies alone." muttered Kazuki as he ran a hand through his hair.

Rangiku then snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"What?"

"Tell your brother, Akira, to make a potion to fall in love with the girl who's next to him at that moment." Rangiku suggested with a grin.

"I-" Rangiku doesn't let Kazuki finish. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"So this is it?" Rangiku asked as she looked at a cup filled with a purple looking liquid.

Akira nodded. "Yes, but for all I know he might turn into a pig since you were literally breathing on my ear and wouldn't let me work in peace!" he said .

"Stop being a baby!" Rangiku went to Hitsugaya's desk to pour some of the potion in his tea cup.

"Only a little bit." Akira said to Rangiku. Rangiku nodded and poured a little bit in the cup.

"Okay, let's go behind that window." Rangiku and the others went outside of the window and peaked in waiting for Hitsugaya to come in.

Hitsugaya walked in his office after leaving a meeting with the other taichous. He sighed as he sat on his chair behind his desk. Hitsugaya got the tea cup and raised it to his lips about to take a sip when someone walked in.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." It was Rukia. She bowed to him.

Hitsugaya nodded and took a sip of his tea. "What is it?" he asked.

"Ukitake-taichou want- Are you okay, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia asked with her head tilted to the side.

Hitsugaya was staring at her with a dreamy expression. "You look so pretty." he sighed.

"Wha-"

Hitsugaya shunpoed in front of her. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Would you do the honors and be my girlfriend?"

Rukia blushed but looked confused. "I... I," Hitsugaya pouted and looked at her with puppy eyes. Outside Rangiku almost fainted when she saw her taichou pout. Rukia turned redder. "Um yes?"

Hitsugaya smiled. "You wont regret it." he said to Rukia. "Now where's Rangiku so I can kill her."

**

* * *

**

So how was it?


	57. Why?

**I came up with this one-shot while taking a quiz at school.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: byakuchiki, Shadow Pain, KazukiShishiro, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, SukiAmaya, Rizumu 'Amu' Zaoldyeck, Denidene, Skye222AnimeGurl, Shadowwitch042190, BrosCP, and LilyGirl101. **

* * *

_past_

present

* * *

"_Kuchiki."_

"_..."_

"_Kuchiki!"_

"_..."_

"_Yo! KUCHIKI!" _

"_Ahh!... Kaien-don! You didn't have to shove me!" I whined as I got up._

_Kaien-dono crossed his arms. "Well, shaking nor poking you worked." _

_I was about to remark, but I saw where we were. "Oh." I gasped. "It's beautiful." I looked at the meadow with the birds flying over head. I started to daydream again._

_Flick!_

"_Ow!"_

"_Well, pay attention." Kaien-dono said with a grin._

Why must the people I care about die?

Why?

"_Kaien-dono!" I cried as I held your body. Ukitake-taichou was standing in front with a sad and maybe guilty expression. _

_If I knew that hollow would have killed you, I would have gone first. _

After that I didn't think I would be happy, but then I met you, Toshiro.

"_Ne, Toshiro?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can we get a bunny?"_

_You looked at me with a smile. "If it makes you happy."_

"_Thank you, Toshiro!"_

Then the winter war came, and you got killed... protecting me.

"_Ru..kia... I love...you.." you said to me as your last breath left you. _

I sat there, crying, with your head on my lap. Wishing that you weren't dead, that it was all a dream. A bad dream. A nightmare.

Why did you have to protect me? You were a taichou while I was a mere unseated shinigami... but you still protected me because you loved me.

Why?

**

* * *

**

How was it?


	58. Missing!

**This one-shot is for KZShiro for giving me the idea. Hope you like it!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: SukiAmaya, Shadow Pain, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, byakuchiki, KZShiro, Qualia, and Denidene. **

**Qualia- Lol, I don't mind you spazzing lika a kawaiidesudesu fan girl. You can criticize as long as it's not too hurtful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OC's in this one-shot. They belong to KZShiro.**

* * *

"Taichou!" Rangiku pushed the door open. "Eh?" She was met with an empty office... well, it wasn't really empty since all the paper work was still there, but there was no Hitsugaya doing the paper work. That surprised the busty fuku-taichou.

"Hey, Ran-"

"MY TAICHOU'S MISSING!" Rangiku cried as she pulled Kazuki into a death hug who was losing all the oxygen in his lungs.

"Gmph oph!" Kazuki's voice was muffled. He was able to separate Rangiku from himself. He was gasping for air. When he got better, he said. "Now calmly tell me what's wrong."

"My taichou isn't in his office." Rangiku said.

"So?"

"_So?_" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "My taichou is always in the office doing the paper work!"

"Well, let's go find him!"

* * *

They looked everywhere for Hitsugaya, but couldn't find him. "I give up!"

"No, you can't give up!" Rangiku said. "We still have to try the human world!"

* * *

"We need someone who knows this place... inside and out!" said Rangiku once they got in their gigais that they borrowed from Urahara.

"Uh, what about Ichigo?" suggested Kazuki.

"Yes!"

"But isn't he in school?" asked Kazuki. Rangiku grabbed his hand and they ran to the school.

* * *

"ICHIGO!" Rangiku yelled as she opened the door to Ichigo's classroom.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled out in surprise. "What are you guys doing here!" he asked running out of the classroom dragging them behind him.

"Taichou is missing and we can't find him anywhere!" Rangiku informed him.

"Huh? The little brat?" Ichigo said. He put his finger on his chin. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Rukia either."

"Oh no! They've been kidnapped!" Rangiku wailed.

"Jeez, calm down!" Ichigo said to Rangiku. "Let's go ask Tora. Maybe he's seen the little midgets." Ichigo suggested.

* * *

"Tora!" Rangiku yells.

"What?" Taro said standing next to Rangiku.

"Oh, have you seen taichou or Rukia-chan anywhere?" she asked.

Tora put a finger on his chin as he thought. "Hmm, yes. They were walking down the street holding each others hands." Tora told them pointing down the street.

"What!" Rangiku yelled. "Holding ha- I have to see this!" She grabbed Ichigo's and Kazuki's hands and ran down the street Tora was pointing at.

"Hooligans." muttered Tora as he makes his way.

* * *

"That's them!" Ichigo whispered-screamed. They stopped running and looked at a bench in the park. Rukia and Hitsugaya were sitting down next to each other, holding hands and looking happy and... well in love.

"Aww!" Rangiku squealed. "My taichou is growing up!" she sighed.

She was about to settle down on the floor to watch them, but Ichigo stopped her. "Come on, let's go. We should leave them alone." He starts to walk away with Kazuki. Rangiku pouted, but went after them.

* * *

"Hmm?" Hitsugaya looked around the park.

"What's wrong?" asked Rukia, her head tilted to the side.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Nothing, I thought I heard Rangiku's voice." he said. "It's nothing, don't worry about it, Rukia." he said with a smile.

Rukia smiled at him. "Okay, Toshiro."

**

* * *

**

How was it?


	59. Chappy Apology

**Ugh, I have this horrible headache that wont go away! Anyways, updates may be slower since I have to write a research paper, read a novel and write a paper on it, then read this other book and write a paper on it and other stuff. So just a heads up!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, SnowCrystals, SukiAmaya, byakuchi, deadpoolhulk, Denidene, and KZShiro.**

* * *

"Head Captain, may I go to the World of the Living?"

"Eh?," the Head Captain opened his eyes. "May I ask why?"

"Well," Toshiro fidgeted under the stare of the Head Captain. "Rukia's mad at me and I want to buy her a chappy doll." he mumbled, his cheeks turning the slightest of pink.

"Okay, then."

"Thank you, Head Captain." Toshiro bowed.

* * *

'I hate going in this damn gigais!' thought Toshiro as he struggled to get in his. Once he finally got in, he sighed. "Now to find that Chappy store." Toshiro muttered.

Toshiro walked around Kakura Town trying to find the small, little shop that sold chappy plushies for little kids. He stopped and turned wide eyed. There in front of him was the pink chappy store with it's sign "Chappy!" on it looking bigger than ever with a bright pink chappy on the corner of it.

"I swear that thing got bigger." mumbled Toshiro as he made his way to the store.

When he stepped in, a bell chimed. "Oh, welcome, sir!" a kind looking lady greeted Toshiro.

Toshiro nodded at her and walked around. He came up to a shelf which had a whole bunch of Chappies. Once caught his attention. It was blue with a purple heart on it's chest. Toshiro got it and went to pay for it.

"Girlfriend?" guessed the lady as she put it in a bag.

Toshiro nodded. "Yeah."

The lady smiled at him. "Have a good day, sir."

* * *

Toshiro took a deep breath before he knocked on Rukia's door. "Come in."

Toshiro stepped in and immediately said, "I'm sorry, Rukia." Then he went to her and handed her the Chappy doll

Rukia gasped and smiled. "Toshiro, I love it, but I would have forgiven you if you just apologized. You didn't have to buy this." she said to him.

Toshiro pulled her to him. "I would do anything for you, Rukia." Toshiro put his nose in her hair. "I just need you."

**

* * *

**

how was it?


	60. Untitled

**Okay, so I'm going to try and post a Thanksgiving theme one-shot on thanksgiving day, the day before (Wednesday) or the day after thanksgiving (Friday.)**

**Also, any of you guys who were reading "Heavenly Guided", I'm sorry to say but it got deleted. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: TheWitchofBleach, SukiAmaya, , Shadow Pain, Denidene, byakychiki, and KZShiro.**

* * *

_When people say "always expect the unexpected", you really should. You see, many people would have never expected Toshiro-sama and I to talk...or to even become a couple... not even I expected that. But it happened._

_A lot of people thought that we wouldn't last, and frankly neither did I... but once again we were surprised. Many people thought that Toshiro-sama would break up with me because of nii-sama and his threats to Toshiro-sama, but I know it's not because of that that we're still together. Toshiro-sama and I are still together because of love. We love each other. _

_The people who can't understand that... well, it's not our problem or fault. They just have to get used to see us together. _

_I remember when nii-sama told me l__ove outlast anything... even death can't bring apart (two) people_ _who love each other. __Well, that's true... well, that's what I think. Toshiro-sama and I haven't died yet. I mean we're dead, but we haven't gone from where we are. Did that make sense? _

_Well, I for one, know that Toshiro-sama and I will always love each other._

* * *

**Not sure were I came up with this one, but how was it?**


	61. Alone

**Woops, no thanksgiving one-shot. I can't think of anything so, meh! **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, Abaria Starsha, SukiAmaya, KZShiro, byakuchiki, Denidene, yumi-2121331, and LilyGirl101. **

**KZShiro- I couldn't think of a name for it, so I named it Untitled. **

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Shoot him!"

"I...I," she looked at him and their eyes met. "I can't." She choked out. She dropped the gun and fell on her knees. "I can't." Tears fell down her dirty cheeks leaving tear marks.

"Rukia, you idiot!" A man got his gun out and aimed it at the man who was being held back by two other men.

The man that was being held back had white spiky hair and his eyes were teal?... Maybe turquoise. He looked young; in his late teen years. He was looking at Rukia's fallen form.

He heard the click of the gun and quickly moved the man that was holding him on his right in front of him making him take the bullet. He punched the other man that was holding him while the man with the guy yelled at Rukia. "Rukia! Get out of here! Run!"

Rukia looked at him with frightened eyes. She got up and ran, stumbling. Rukia ran into the forest, her heart was beating fast. She stopped to catch her breath when she heard a gunshot. Then two more. After that, it got silent.

Rukia listened carefully. She heard running behind her so she turned around. The white haired young man appeared in front of her causing Rukia to jump back startled falling on her behind. He approached her, and she let out a frightened whimper.

He bent down so that he was in front of her. His eyes met her amethyst eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." he spoke honestly and softly. He put his hand out in front of her and she hesitantly put her hand in his. He stood, helping her get up.

"W... Why are you letting me live?" Rukia asked in a quiet whisper.

"Because you're the first one who has never wanted to kill me," he answered. "So I want you to come with me."

Rukia's eyes widen. "What? Why?" she asked confused.

Toshiro looked hurt. "I'm always alone."

"Oh," Rukia's eyes soften. "I..I," Toshiro looked at her pleadingly. "Okay."

Toshiro smiled at her. "Thank you." he took her hand and kissed it gently.

**

* * *

**

How was it?


	62. Three Simple Words

**Yay! Fast update!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: yumi-2121331, byakuchiki, Shadow Pain, SnowCrystals, Denidene, and KZShiro.**

* * *

"Ne, Toshiro?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Rukia looked up from her book when she felt Toshiro take her hand.

"Nothing." Toshiro said with a sly grin.

Rukia looked at him with an amused smile. "Okay then." She looked back down at her book and continued reading.

When Toshiro made sure she was still reading, he took out pen from his pocket. He took the cap of with his teeth and left it there as he got Rukia's hand and carefully started to write on it.

Rukia's hand twitched and tickled.

When Toshiro was done writing on Rukia's hand, he let her hand go. He got up from the bed and started to walk out of the room. "I'll be right back." He told Rukia as he walked out of the room.

Rukia stopped reading and put the book down. She looked at her hand and smiled. There, on her hand, in Toshiro's own unique, elegant handwriting, were three simple words that meant a lot.

_I love you._

Rukia hugged her hand and whispered with a smile, "I love you, too, Toshiro."

**

* * *

**

How was it?


	63. Rukia

**Wow, another fast update. Anyways, I'm not going to be able to update until after December 13. I'm going away on December 3, and I need to start preparing. I need to tell my teachers and all that stuff. I'll be able to read fanfics. Until december 2. **

**Anyways, go check out the poll in my profile!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: byakuchiki, yumi-2121331, KZShiro, Denidene, SukiAmaya, and Shadow Pain.**

* * *

Rukia

She's beautiful  
She's amazing  
She understands me

...

Her smile takes my breath away  
Her laughter is music for my soul  
Her eyes... I can get lost in them forever

…

She's strong  
But fragile  
She's my Rukia

-Toshiro

**

* * *

**

How was it? Don't forget to vote on my poll!


	64. Brother & Sister

**This one-shot is for sunlightangels. Hope you like it! :)**

**Wow, I'm updating fast. I'm on a roll! :D**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: yumi-2121331, sunlightangels, SukiAmaya, Shadow Pain, SnowCrystals, Denidene, TheDrunkenWereWolf, and byakuchiki. **

* * *

"MOM! Toshiro wont stop bothering me!" Rukia complained to her mom while Toshiro rolled his eyes at his younger sister.

"Rukia, nothing's going to happen to you." Rukia's mom, Hisana, said not bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

"But mom!... Daddy!" Rukia turned to her dad, Byakuya, who was watching the news.

"Toshiro, stop bothering your sister." scolded Byakuya.

"Tch, daddy's girl." muttered Toshiro. Rukia stuck her tongue out at her brother.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Toshiro asked as he looked over the shopping list Hisana made for them.

"Oh, wait!" Rukia said. "I need to get earphones! I'll be right back!" she power walked away since she was in a store and didn't want to run.

"Orange, blue, red, pink... PURPLE!" Rukia grabbed the purple earphones and turned to walk away but someone came up to her.

"Hey, Rukia." he said as he walked towards Rukia. He had orange, spiky hair.

"Go away, Ichigo." Rukia said as she turned from him, but he grabbed her arm. "Ow! Let go of me!"

* * *

Toshiro looked at his watch. "She's taking a long time." He sighed as he walked towards the music aisle.

He was close when he heard Rukia's voice. "Go away, Ichigo." He stiffened when he heard the name, Ichigo. Ichigo was Rukia's ex-boyfriend and broke her heart. Toshiro hated that bastard for hurting his sister. "Ow! Let go of me!" Rukia shouted. "TOSHIRO!"

Toshiro ran to where he heard her voice. When he turned the corner of the aisle, he saw Ichigo grabbing Rukia's arm and Rukia trying to pull away. Toshiro ran towards Ichigo and punched him in the face. "Stay away from Rukia!" he growled.

Ichigo glared at Toshiro, but he left.

Toshiro turned to Rukia. "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at Rukia's arm.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah... thanks Toshiro." She smiled at him.

Toshiro smiled back. "Come on. Let's pay and get out of here."

**

* * *

**

How was it?


	65. Hot & Sweaty

**I wanted to leave an update before I leave tomorrow. I wont be updating until December 14. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: byakuchiki, Shadow Pain, yumi-2121331, SukiAmaya, LilyGirl101, KZShiro, Dreamlessnights, sunlightangels, and Denidene. **

**Dreamlessnighs- I'm working on your one-shot. I just need a prank, so if you could help me out with that. **

* * *

"Toshiro!" Rukia called out.

Both Toshiro and Renji looked over at her, and Rukia waved around a bottle of water. Toshiro jogged towards her sweaty and panting. Renji put down his sword to rest for awhile while Toshiro drank some water.

"Here." Rukia handed Toshiro the bottle of water and finished it in three huge gulps.

"Thanks." Toshiro smiled at Rukia.

Rukia smiled back and got the towel that she was carrying and started wiping the sweat off his face. "Gosh, you're so sweaty." Rukia said.

Toshiro grinned at her as he whispered in her ear seductively. "You like seeing me all sweaty." and then Toshiro licked her earlobe.

Rukia blushed and stuttered. "T-Toshiro."

Toshiro laughed. "I'll see you later." he gave her a quick kiss and went back to training with Renji.

**

* * *

**

How was it?


	66. Neige Baiser

**The title means 'Snow Kiss'. It's in French.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: KZShiro, yumi-2121331, ByaRuki Luv, Shadow Pain, SukiAmaya, Dreamlessnights, rukiafan17, byakuchiki, SnowCrystals, Denidene, Skye222AnimeGurl, LilyGirl101, and dethangelx.**

**Dreamlessnights- Okay, I had your one-shot written out, but it seems to have disappeared when I was away so you're going to have to wait a little bit more. Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was rare for it to snow in Soul Society unless a certain short white-haired taichou made it snow. And that said person is making it snow for his beloved ice maiden to show how much she means to him with every snowflake that fell from the sky.

Rukia gasped and ran to the window when she saw a white blanket covering everything outside. She opened the winder and let the fresh, cold air kiss her skin. She smiled as she looked outside.

She turned from the window and ran outside. Once she was outside, she started giggling as she let the gently falling snow kiss her skin.

Rukia got on her knees and drew a heart on the snow. Then she wrote in the inside of the heart with her fingers, _Toshiro & Rukia forever_.

**

* * *

**

I know it's super short, but while I was away my muse sort of left me. How was it?


	67. It's You

**-sigh- Updates are going to be slower 'cause my muse flew south for winter. Ideas for HitsuRuki one-shots aren't hitting me like they used to. I would get a lot of ideas, but now it's like blah! **

**Anyways, I thought of this one-shot while listening to 'It's you' by Super Junior thus were the title of the one-shot came from. If you haven't heard that song, you should listen to it!**

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Ebbie54, KZShiro, Abaria Starsha, Shadow Pain, SukiAmaya, byakuchiki, Denidene, and Dreamlessnights.

* * *

Rukia sighed as she thought about what to get Toshiro for Christmas. Soul Society has never heard of Christmas until Ichigo and the others introduced it to them last year. Many, if not all, celebrate Christmas.

"I'm home." announced Toshiro as he walked into the living room.

Rukia decided to be blunt and just plain out ask him what he wants for Christmas. "Toshiro, what do you want for Christmas?" she asked him as he settled next to her on the couch.

"Nothing," Toshiro looked at her with a smile. "My Christmas present is you." he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

Rukia blushed and smiled at him.

**

* * *

**

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)


	68. No Other

**Inspired by the song 'No Other' by Super Junior.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: byakuchiki, Denidene, KZShiro, Shadow Pain, Dreamlessnights, yumi-2121331, SukiAmaya, and IBelongWithTheCullens. **

* * *

Toshiro smiled putting his arm around Rukia's petite waist. Rukia shifted making herself more comfortable. She let out a content sigh when she put her head on Toshiro's chest and fell asleep.

With his other hand, Toshiro intertwined their hands together.

A music video started on the television, and Toshiro sang along with the singers. The song showed exactly how he felt. How deeply in love he was with Rukia. No other person in the whole world could make him feel happy and complete as Rukia does.

**

* * *

**

Sorry that it's super short. How was it?


	69. All My Heart

**Wow, I can't believe it's 2011! :D Anyways, I wrote this one-shot while listening to 'All My Heart' by Super Junior. Wow, their songs are giving me so much inspiration! **

**Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers: IbelongWithTheCullens, Yumi-2121331- byakuchiki, Denidene, KZShiro, SukiAmaya, Shadow Pain, dreamlessnights, Abarai Starsha and ChiChi-O. **

past

_

* * *

_

You promised me you would love me with all of your heart...

"Ne, Toshiro?"

"Yes, Rukia."

"Will you always love me?"

Toshiro smiled at Rukia's _silly_ question. "Forever and always with all my heart." He promised her.

_but then, why did you do what you did? Did you think it was right? The right choice to do? _

_Everyone is telling me that you did what you did because you love(d) me... My heart knows... and feels that what you did was right... but I can't help but think that it wasn't._

_It wasn't right for you to throw your life away... to protect me. To protect the one you loved... But my mind tells me that if you truly loved me you wouldn't have thrown your life away to protect mine... That you should have known how much _damage_ it would have done to me._

_I probably sound really selfish right now, but I would do anything to have you back... even if it meant to throw my life away as well..._

**

* * *

**

I tried so hard to make it long, but I just couldn't do it! I was listening to 'All my heart', and right when it finished, it was like all my inspiration just left me. How sad :( But how was it?


	70. Fairy Tale

**It's snowing! :D Sweet! Hopefully we'll have no school tomorrow!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: yumi-2121331- Shadow Pain, byakuchiki, dethangelx, KZShiro, Denidene, SukiAmaya, and IbelongWithTheCullens. **

**Enjoy!~**

_

* * *

_

past/dream

present

* * *

"_Daddy? Mommy? Are fairy tales real?" a little girl with big amethyst eyes asked her parents when she was in front of them. _

_Her dad picked her up and settled her on his knee as his wife prepared to answer their daughter. "Rukia, sweetie, fairy tales are only real when you believe in them." She told Rukia as she pushed a strand of hair behind Rukia's little ear._

_Rukia looked up at her dad with her big eyes. "Daddy? Do you believe in fairy tales?" she asked putting her tiny hand on her dad's cheek. _

_Her dad put his bigger hand over her tiny hand as he spoke. "Ever since I was little, but you have to be careful in what fairy tale you believe in." _

_Rukia tilted her head in confusion. "I don't get it."_

"_You see," Rukia's mom started speaking again. "If you believe in a fairy tale too much, it might end up being bad." _

_Rukia nodded. "But my fairy tale will never end bad!" _

"_How will it end?" Rukia's dad asked with kind eyes._

"_I will grow up with my prince, and my daddy and mommy will always be with me!" Rukia said happily. _

"_We will always be with you." Rukia's dad gently kissed the top of Rukia's head-_

"Rukia?" a pair of teal eyes stared into her amethyst eyes.

Rukia put a hand on her forehead. "Just a dream." she whispered to herself. Then Rukia looked at the person next to her on the bed. "I'm okay, Toshiro."

Toshiro's face showed concern. "Are you sure? You've been crying out for your dad and mom for the past nights. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked pulling her towards him.

Rukia stifled a sob as she whispered to him. "Yeah, I just miss my dad and mom." Tears fell out of Rukia's eyes. "When I was little, I loved fairy tales." Rukia said quietly.

Toshiro nodded letting Rukia continue.

"I told my dad and mom that my life would end like a fairy tale. Me with my prince and with them always by my side. I was too naïve to think they would always be with me." Rukia said letting more tears fall.

"That's not true," Toshiro lifted Rukia's face so they could look at each others eyes. "The are always with you, in here." He put his hand on her heart. "They will never leave you, Rukia, nor will I."

**

* * *

**

How was it?


	71. Her anniversary

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: yumi-2121331, KZShiro, karling08, Brandie Hitsugaya, Abarai Starsha, SukiAmaya, Denidene, byakuchiki, Skye222AnimeGurl, and IbelongWithTheCullens.**

* * *

"_Toshiro"_

Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he shifted in his bed trying to relive himself of the nightmares plaguing his head.

"_Why Toshiro?..."_

He still didn't open his eyes. Instead he put his hands over his ears, but that didn't stop the voice.

"_I thought you loved me, Toshiro..."_

He let out a strangled whimper, and shut his eyes tighter.

A face appeared in his mind. A girl with raven black hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. She was smiling and laughing when suddenly her face morphed into something terrifying. No longer was her skin clean. Oh no. It was covered in dirt and blood. There were scratches all over her face. Her mouth opened as if she was screaming-

His eyes shot open, and he took deep breaths to calm himself down, willing himself to not start crying. It's been about two years, and why of all of a sudden was he having nightmares.

After he calmed down, he looked at his digital clock. The date and time read: 3:26a.m., January 18.

It all made sense. It was the anniversary of her death. The death of his fiance. The death of his best friend. The day he wasn't able to protect the one he loved.

**

* * *

**

Aw, very angsty, huh? Well how was it?


	72. Valentine Fluff

**If you guys want to know when I'll be updating, check on my profile.**

**Anyways, this is a Valentine's Day one-shot since I probably wont update on Valentine's Day. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, Brandie Hitsugaya, SukiAmaya, byakuchiki, yumi-2121331, KZShiro, Denidene, and IbelongWithTheCullens. **

* * *

Toshiro looked at his girlfriend who was staring at the television; squealing every now and then when a cute, little, fluffy bunny appeared. Toshiro pondered on how a simple little creature can make a girl squeal so much. But it wasn't a total lost since it gave him a good idea. Toshiro grinned to himself as he thought about Rukia's reaction.

* * *

"Aish, why is it so hard to find a damn pet store?" muttered a grouchy Toshiro the next day while walking around the city. Toshiro stopped walking and tried to remember the directions.

'On the internet it said near the cafe shop, so where's the cafe shop?' He looked around. 'Bingo!'

He quickly crossed the road. "Finally." he sighed before entering the pet store.

"Hello!" the cashier cheerfully greeted him when he walked in.

He nodded at the cashier. He walked around until he found what he was looking for. Once he was ready to pay, he went to the cashier.

"Ooh, how cute!" the cashier exclaimed when she saw what Toshiro was carrying. "For your girlfriend?" guessed the cashier.

Toshiro nodded.

* * *

Toshiro propped the door opened with his leg. "Rukia?" he called out once he was in.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Toshiro walked to the kitchen carrying his gift carefully. "Rukia," he said to her once he was behind her.

"Hmm," she turned around and gasped.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Rukia got the bunny. "He's so adorable!" Rukia gushed at the bunny. "Thanks, Toshiro." she kissed Toshiro on the cheek.

**

* * *

**

How was it?


	73. Outside in the Snow

**Oh my gosh! We're getting so much snow! Anyways, that's were I got my inspiration for this one-shot. Enjoy!~**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, SukiAmaya, Kittens Hellfire, byakuchiki, Denidene, and yumi-2121331.**

* * *

"Achoo!" Rukia sneezed loudly. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

"That's what you get for playing outside in the snow." Toshiro said as he walked in their room carry a tray that had a steaming, hot bowl of soup and some juice.

Rukia pouted and sat up. "It's rare for it to snow here in Karakura Town, so why not take the chance to be outside in the snow?" Rukia blew on her soup.

"Because then you'll end up like this." Toshiro pointed out.

Toshiro looked out of the window to see snow still falling from the sky. Not that he didn't like the snow, but he still wondered when it would stop snowing. As if reading his mind, Rukia answered.

"The weatherman said it'll keep snowing 'til Saturday." Rukia took a sip from her juice. "Can you believe it? It's going to snow for four days straight." Rukia said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah," Toshiro grabbed the tray and stood up. "I'll be right back." He looked at her. "Do not go outside."

Once Toshiro was out of the room, Rukia quickly climbed off the bed; put on her boots, jacket, gloves, hat, scarf and rushed outside.

"Rukia! Get back in here!" Toshiro shouted when he saw Rukia outside.

"No!" Rukia stuck her tongue out at him. She fell on her back; she started making snow angels. She got up to look at her piece of art when she felt something hit her back. She turned around to see Toshiro with a snowball in his hand. "Don't." she warned.

But of course, he didn't listen. Toshiro threw the snowball; hitting right on Rukia's face. She rubbed the snow off her face and shouted. "This is war!" She made her own snowballs and started throwing them at Toshiro.

They threw snowballs at each other while laughing the whole time. Once they were tired, they laid next to each other on the snow breathing hard. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Rukia asked Toshiro intertwining their hands together.

"Yeah," Toshiro said. "Come on." He pulled Rukia up. "Let's drink some hot chocolate." They walked back in the house holding hands.

**

* * *

**

Comments/Criticisms?


	74. Chapter 74

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: yumi-2121331, KZShiro, Shadow Pain, Kittens Hellfire, byakuchiki, and SukiAmaya.

* * *

Purple and blue mixed colored eyes blinked.

"Daddy! It's not doing anything!" A little girl with pig tails whined and stomped her right foot.

"That's because he's sleeping." answered her father as he kneeled down next to her and looked at the sleeping monkey. "Where's your mother?" He asked her.

The little girl shrugged. "Potty room, I think."

Her father smiled at her and stood back up.

"Daddy, I want ice cream." The little girl tugged on her father's hand and looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"Your mother taught you that, didn't she?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

His daughter just grinned up at him.

"We'll get ice cream-"

"Yay!" The littler girl started jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"But we have to wait for your mother." Her father finished, and his daughter pouted but didn't complain.

"Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed and ran to her mother. "Daddy said we're gonna get ice cream!" she said excitedly to her mother.

"Oh, really?" Her mother looked at her husband who only shrugged and came walking up them. "Okay! Let's go."

The little girl got between her mother and father and grabbed their hands.

While watching their daughter eat ice cream, the little girl's mother turned to her husband. "You know Toshiro, next time we should go to the beach."

"But Rukia, Hisana doesn't know how to swim." Toshiro replied, and their little daughter looked up at the mention of her name.

"We could teach her." Rukia suggested.

"We could." Toshiro nodded his head in agreement. They continued talking about the next possible trip until they noticed Hisana doze off into sleep.

Toshiro stood up and picked his little daughter in his arms and then Rukia got a napkin; she cleaned Hisana's face which was smeared with strawberry ice cream.

"Come on. Let's go home." Toshiro said to Rukia and off they went.

**

* * *

**

Comments/Criticisms are appreciated.


	75. Perefection

**This one-shot was inspired by "Perfection" by Super Junior M, you should listen to it while reading. Oh my gosh! Super Junior M Awesome comeback! **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: XlightningX, Brandie Hitsugaya, Shadow Pain, byakuchiki, yumi-2121331, Kittens Hellfire, SukiAmaya, LinG08, KZShiro (lol, yup), Denidene (don't worry if you review late :)) and maya4yuki (thank you.).**

* * *

Rukia tried not to frown, but it was getting harder by the minute. They couldn't even walk one foot before some other couple or person comes up to talk to the man of the year also known as her boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Rukia didn't mind the stopping. No, in fact she could care less about that, but the thing that is bothering her is all the females that stop Toshiro in their fancy dresses and _flirting _right in front of her like she's invisible.

"Oh, of course." The lady that was talking to Toshiro this time batted her eye lashes. "Your company is HUGE right now in Asia." She leaned down a little to try to show off her bosom, but Toshiro was oblivious to it.

Rukia huffed as she glared at her glass of red wine.

Toshiro glanced at Rukia. "If you can excuse us." He said smoothly. He gently pulled Rukia off to the side and titled her head by grabbing her chin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rukia lied feeling uncomfortable by all the stares they were getting.

Toshiro furrowed his eye brows not bothered by the stares. "Something's bothering you. You've been glaring at your glass of wine and at all the ladies that..." Toshiro trailed off as realization hit him. "Don't tell me your jealous."

Rukia puffed out her cheeks. "They keep stopping you, and they're all over you! They flirt in front of me like I'm not even there!" Rukia looked down. "I don't like it." Rukia mumbled feeling a blush rise up to her cheeks.

Toshiro chuckled and titled Rukia's head up. "Rukia, you don't have to worry. You're beautiful; they're clowns with all that make up on. You're perfection." He gently placed his lips on Rukia's forehead, and smiled at her.

**

* * *

**

Just curious, are any of you ELFs (Super Junior fans?)

**Comments and criticisms. **


	76. Insomnia

**OMG! Fast update! :)**

**Another one-shot inspired by a song, but, omg, not by Super Junior! *gasp* But it is sang by one of the members so in a way, it is. The song is "Insomnia" by Ryeowook (it's actually a cover, but oh well). Anyways, a totally awesome song and makes me fall in love even more with his voice. I suggest you listen to it while reading.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Brandie Hitsugaya, Shadow Pain, Denidene, XlightningX, Abarai Starsha **(hopefully read my other stories ^^) **SukiAmaya, dethangelx, yumi-2121331, byakuchiki, and KZShiro **(Yup, they are).

_song lyrics_

* * *

A small smile graced on Toshiro's lips as he looked at the picture that he was holding. It was a picture of him and his ex-girlfriend, Rukia.

He never imagined that he would fall in love with her. It was only a simple crush at first, but then it grew into something much more. Into love.

_I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love  
But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush  
Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up  
When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough_

He sighed as he ran a hand through his snow white hair and smiled after remembering the day they took the picture together. It was about a month ago when they went to the park.

_Been a fool, girl I know  
Didn't expect this is how things would go  
Maybe in time, you'll change your mind  
Now looking back i wish i could rewind_

Sadness crept into his tired eyes when he looked at the empty spot next to him on his bed. He looked around his room and thought that his room looked dull. Not how it used to be... When she was there with him, laughing and smiling together.

_Because i can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me  
Til this house feels like it did before  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

They would sit or lay together and read books, watch television, or just simply lay down next to each other; hearing the other breathe.

_Ah, i just can't go to sleep  
Cause it feels like I've fallen for you  
It's getting way too deep  
And i know that it's love because_

He smiled a bittersweet smile as he thought about the good times they had together and the day his world came crashing down. A lone tear came out of the corner of his eye as he set the photo on his bed.

_I can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more (without you no more)  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me)  
Til this house feels like it did before  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah

**

* * *

**

Just curious, who reads my author notes? Comments and criticism.


	77. Fairytale

I just started listening to Super Junior songs and wa la! This one-shot was born! Lol. It's kind of a fairy tale one-shot I guess, and the idea was given to me by an anonymous reviewer.

**OMG! I feel so loved! It's great to know that you guys read my author notes (well most of you anyway). Hugs to everyone! =D**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Abarai Starsha, yumi-2121331, byakuchiki, Denidene, Shadow Pain, Brandie Hitsugaya, SukiAmaya, uknowthatoneperson **(I'm glad you liked it! Whoa, really? Me? Lol, I also forget stuff) **KZShiro, and anonymous reviewer. **

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day. The tiny fairies were flying around sparkles sprinkling off their beautiful delicate wings; the elves were walking around trying to find a comfortable spot to rest while the humans merely rested in their cabins.

Even though it was peaceful, inside the castle it was quite a ruckus. The King's adviser was being very calm despite all the questions he was being asked. Trying to make things go smooth for the King's and Queen's funeral and telling the maids, knights, etc. was simply to much. "Please go check on the Princess to make sure she's ready." he ordered a maid.

* * *

"Princess? Are you ready?" The maid popped her head in the Princess's room.

"Must I do this?" The Princess asked. She looked from the mirror to the maid as she walked in. She was wearing a light violet dress that brought out her amethyst colored eyes. Her dark raven hair was up in a neat bun with a bang hanging in the middle. Her cheeks were the slightest pink.

"Rukia-sama, I know that marriage right now seems so sudden especially after the death of your parent's," the maid to Rukia's hands in hers. "But in order to keep everything peaceful, you must get married with Prince Hitsugaya." She smiled at the Princess. "Besides, Hitsugaya-sama is handsome and a gentleman."

Rukia sighed. "I know that, but I hardly know him." She averted her eyes to look out the window. She could see a man with shockingly white hair riding on a horse approaching the castle.

"Looks like Hitsugaya-sama has arrived. I'll take him to the garden." The maid bowed down to Rukia, then walked out with a tiny smile on her face.

Rukia looked at herself one last time in the mirror before heading out to the garden.

When Rukia got to the garden, Hitsugaya was patiently sitting on a white stone bench near a big water fountain. He immediately stood up and bowed down to Rukia. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her hand. "Princess, I'm honored to be here." He let go of her hand and stood up straight.

Rukia dipped her head slightly. "It's an honor to have you here, Prince Hitsugaya. Care to join me for a walk?"

They walked around the garden in a comfortable silence.

"Princess, I do realize that marriage definitely wasn't in your mind after the death of your parents, but I do hope that we can at least be friends." Hitsugaya spoke when they stopped and looked at Rukia.

Rukia looked up at him and said with a smile. "Yes, that would be nice."

**

* * *

**

Reviews are loved! :)


	78. Why did i fall in love with you

**This is not the continuation to the last one-shot (77) that I wrote. This is another one, I'm still trying to write the continuation.**

**This one-shot was inspired by "Why Did I Fall In Love With You?" DBSK. Such a sad song and one-shot. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: yumi-2121331, Brandie Hitsugaya, Shadow Pain, KZShiro, Abarai Starsha, Denidene, Rukia Martinez, and Skye222AnimeGurl.**

* * *

A cool night with a slight breeze. The moon was up high in the dark sky; the bright stars lit up the dark sky.

"Toshiro." a quiet and soft voice called out your name.

You turn your head to look at who ever called your name. A bittersweet smile appears on your face when you see who it is. "Rukia."

Rukia walks to where you're standing and stands next to you. It's quiet between the two of you. You notice Rukia's dark raven hair flying around with the slight breeze; her amethyst eyes refusing to look at you.

"How have you been?" she breaks the awkward silence.

"Good, you?" you ask in return.

Rukia smiles. "Me, too."

Once again, it's quiet between the two of you, but this time it's not as awkward as it was before.

You want to ask her what she's been up to, but you don't.

"I'm getting married." She says softly and quietly as if she was afraid to speak any louder.

You keep your expressions under control. "Oh... congratulations." You say to her even though your heart just shattered into a million pieces. "I hope you're happy together." You say with a smile and come up with an excuse to leave. "Tomorrow is a busy day for me; I have to get going."

She looks up at you and finally her eyes meet yours, but you look away so she wont notice the sadness that has crept into your eyes. "Oh, okay."

"Bye." You turned away from her and walked away leaving your heart with her. _Why did I have to fall in love with you?_ You think as you look up at the stars.

She watches you leave, and you're to far away to hear the whisper she lets out, "Bye, Toshiro."

**

* * *

**

Pray for Japan and those affected by the earthquake and tsunami!

**Comments and criticism! **


	79. Fairytale 2

**Well, here's the second part to 77. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Abarai Starsha, Shadow Pain, Denidene, yumi-2121331, SukiAmaya, Rukia Martinez, KZShiro, m101, Kittens Hellfire, and uknowthatoneperson. **

* * *

The day was such a beautiful day. The sky was blue and clear of clouds; the sun was high up warming everything up.

The elves were trying to persuade the tiny magical fairies to sprinkle some fairy dust on them to make them taller for a day to see their beloved princess getting married. The humans were getting ready to witness the marriage of their princess.

"Oh my!" A maid exclaimed after looking out the window from the princess's room. "The humans from the village are coming so quickly! You're not even ready yet! They must be so excited!" She turned to look at her princess and said, "Come on, let's get you ready!"

She took the princess's hand led her next to her bed. She clasped her hands together and thought out loud, "Make-up first or dress?"

"Dress." The princess answered as she took the dress in her hands. After the help of the maid, Rukia was ready for make-up.

…

Someone knocked on the door. "Are you ready, Rukia-sama?" asked a maid after opening the door.

Rukia looked at her. "Yes."

…

The crowd of humans, elves, fairies, and all the living creatures that came to witness the marriage of the princess and prince stood stunned at their princess's beauty.

Rukia's cheeks turned slight pink as she felt all the stares on her, but once she met Hitsugaya's eyes, she didn't feel nervous. Toshiro smiled at her and dipped his head a little bit. He took her hand in his and turned to face the pastor.

Even though they had only three months to prepare the marriage, their friendship blossomed into love, but both Rukia and Hitsugaya know in their hearts that even if their love dies, their friendship will never die.

**

* * *

**

Oh, has anyone ever tried alligator meat? I tried some in my french class and it taste like chicken, but more chewy.

**Comments and criticisms. **


	80. Mary U

**Wow, many of you guys have tried alligator meat!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, Yuzy, KaidaWarrior, Denidene, Abarai Starsha **(Yeah, I might make one of these into a multi-chap story.) **anonymous reviewer **(We were having a food day in my French class),** yumi-2121331, and KZShiro **(Lol, I don't know. I just felt like asking xD)

* * *

Rukia sat down on the couch and sighed. _'Gosh, it's so hard to be able to get privacy, but why is it bothering me now all of a sudden? I should be used to all the flashing lights and stalker like reporters.' _Rukia thought.

She got the remote control from the glass coffee table and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels when she remembered something. _'Oh! Doesn't Toshiro have an interview right now?'_ She put in 214 and yes, Toshiro was going to have his interview.

Rukia's stomach growled and she thought, _'Well since his interview hasn't started yet, I shall go warm something up to eat while watching.' _She stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile on the TV, the interviewer was saying who he was going to interview this time. "Today we have a special guest! Singer, actor, host, and dancer Toshiro Hitsugaya!" The fans were cheering loudly. "Not only is he hot, but is going out with one of the beautifulest actresses and singers of all time, Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Oh!" Rukia said walking back to the couch. "They mentioned me." Rukia sat down and started eating while watching the interview.

It was like any ordinary interview until it got to the relationship questioning. Not many celebrities are able to stay in a relationship for as long as they have. They started dating when they were juniors in their high school and now they're both 24 years old and still happily together.

"How do you two do it?" asked the interviewer.

"We have a lot of trust between the two of us, and we tell each other everything." Toshiro stated. "Even if it's something really small we tell each other. Since Rukia's also an actress she can appear on my music video which makes me a lot more comfortable while doing the music video."

The interviewer nodded his head. "Since she's more of an actor, do you or have you ever gotten jealous when she has a kissing scene in a drama or movie with another man?" he asked.

"I admit that at first I did, but I trust her..."

"Is there anything you'd like to say to her?" asked the interviewer.

Toshiro nodded. "Rukia, we've been together for almost nine years now, and I think it's time to go to the next step." He put his hand in his pocket and got out a small blue box and some of the fans starting cheering. "Rukia, will you marry me?"The fans were nearly dying with all the squealing they were doing.

Rukia was smiling and got out her phone and sent Toshiro a text.

_Yes, Toshiro, yes :)  
I luv u!_

**

* * *

**

Hehe, I wasn't planning on ending it like that, but I was listening to "Mary U" by Super Junior and that's how it ended.

**Comments please!**


	81. Didn't Get to Tell Her

**Aw, my spring break is almost over and then back to school again.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: yumi-2121331, KaidaWarrior, Abarai Starsha, uknowthatoneperson **(yeah, I do. Er, hopefully I'll update them soon, hehe) **Shadow Pain, Denidene, dethangelx, Brandie Hitsugaya, and KZShiro.**

_

* * *

_

Journal entry

_

* * *

_

She was about 2 cm shorter than me and had shiny raven hair. Her eyes were the prettiest color, and she had the palest skin. Rukia, she was my best friend and many said we're close as brothers and sisters. But truthfully I didn't like Rukia as a friend nor as a sister. I liked her more than that.

(A drawing of a boy with hearts floating around him following a girl)

_She lived with her father. They had a special bond. Even though he didn't make much money, she loved him and was a good daughter. Her mother died a couple days after she was born, so she never knew how it felt to have a mother. _

_Rukia was fun to be with. She always knew how to make you smile or cheer you up when you were feeling down. She was very selfless. Always thinking about others and putting others first than herself. She was very obsessed with Chappy the rabit._

(A little drawing of a rabbit)

_Then one day, her father got in a car accident. The paramedics arrived too late. He died when Rukia was 15. She was depressed after her fathers death. You would rarely see her smile or laugh. I would be able to make her laugh or smile, but the moment wouldn't last for long. _

_At first I didn't really worry nor did I notice. Her hair wasn't as shiny as before, but why should that worry anyone? Well, it should have worried me deeply, but it didn't._

_Rukia was diagnosed with cancer a month after she turned 16. When she told me, it literally felt like someone stabbed me in my heart with a knife and was twisting it around. I didn't- couldn't get depressed, so I didn't. Rukia needed me to be there with her. She couldn't see me sad or depressed. I couldn't let her._

_Not once did I let her see me cry. Not even when the doctors informed me that she wasn't going to make it..._

(Tear mark stains)

_I remember that day clearly. I was sitting on a chair next to her bed on the left. I was holding her hand. I remember us watching TV and me falling asleep. When I woke up, she was gone. Her hand that was in mine was cold. She passed on..._

_I never got to tell her how much she meant to me... how much I loved her.._

**

* * *

**

Comments and criticism.


	82. Thank YouOneshot 81 in Rukia's POV

**Finally after about two weeks of waiting, Super Junior's Fourth album has finally arrived to me! I'm so happy! :) Hehe, but I still need to buy their other albums, ugh, I need to start saving money.**

**Anyways **yumi-2121331 **suggested that I do the last one-shot in Rukia's POV so I did.**

**Many thanks to my readers: yumi-2121331, KZShiro, Shadow Pain, Kittens Hellfire, KaidaWarrir, Denidene, and Yuzy. **

_

* * *

_

Toshiro was always taller than me, but not by much. He had turquoise eyes and tan skin. The best feature in my opinion was his hair. It was snow white and in spikes that seemed to defy gravity. He was my best friend. We were close like brothers and sisters. I could tell him everything... well not everything. I couldn't tell him that I liked him more than a friend. I guess I was afraid of getting rejected.

_Toshiro had the perfect life. A loving mother and father. To me, my life was perfect... at first. My mother died a couple days after I was born, so I never really knew what felt like to have a mother. Sure, Toshiro's mother did treat me like her own, but it's still isn't the same. I thought my life was perfect with my dad and Toshiro._

_But then one day after my 15th birthday, the worst thing imaginable happened. My father was in a car accident. The paramedics arrived too late, and so my father died. I didn't get to tell him goodbye._

_After that, I got depressed. I hated waking up to go to school, and sometimes I would just skip school all together. When I did go to school, everyone avoided me. They didn't know how to be around someone who lost their father or who got depressed._

…_. I was very thankful towards Toshiro. He stood by me when no else did. He would always try to make me laugh or smile; sometimes he would be able to. But sometimes I would smile or laugh just so he could feel better. _

_Then after turning 16, I was diagnosed with cancer. It truly sucked. Not only did I lose my father, but now I have cancer. _

_When I told Toshiro, he was sad at first, but then I think he thought that he should be strong for me. I'm really glad he did though. He would always be there for me._

_I felt my self turning weaker; I knew that I wasn't going to make, but I really tried. When the doctors informed Toshiro, I could tell he was heartbroken. Every time he looked at me, his eyes would get water, he would look away. _

_I felt really bad that I was going to have to leave him, but I felt very thankful. He stood by me the whole entire time... thank you, Toshiro. _

**

* * *

**

Comments and criticism.


	83. That's what friends are for

**Hmm, not sure were this one-shot came out of, but I hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and if any of you read my other stories (Notice Me & 160 Days) and are curious when I'll update. I think I'm going to focus on finishing this set of 100 one-shots before I focus on my others. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: yumi-2121331, Denidene, Abarai Starsha, Yuzy, Shadow Pain, KZShiro, and Brandie Hitsugaya.**

* * *

"Perv.." I muttered under my breath walking towards my locker.

"You know, it's not nice to call people names!" Grimmjow yelled across the hall.

"Well you know...it's not nice to be an idiotic retard in public." I replied smoothly.

"Ooooh, I like them feisty."

I rolled my eyes at his comment and got my math books out of my locker. I walked down the hall, but accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said picking up my fallen books.

"Oh, it's no problem." I said. He handed the books over to me, and how could I not notice those gorgeous eyes of his? They were turquoise? I think.. Not only that, he has unbelievably snow white hair! He's also a total hotty!

"Are you okay?" He asked me bringing me out of my dreamland.

"Oh, yeah.. Are you new here?" I asked him, and he nodded his head. "Oh, well then, I'm Rukia. Nice to meet you!" I cheerfully exclaimed with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Rukia. I'm Toshiro." He flashed a smile at me and oh my god! He has a killer smile!

"So want me to show you around?" I asked him feeling hopeful.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged.

As we walked around the school, me showing him where his classes were, we received a bunch of stares. I think it has to do that he's new, and I'm with a new student... But seriously the way they're staring makes me think we're a aliens or something. But then I started to hear some whispering.

"Isn't that Toshiro? A delinquent?"

Delinquent? What are they talking about? Toshiro looks likes he's sweet and a gentleman. If they want to meet a delinquent, they should hang out with Grimmjow!

"Yeah, that's him alright."

"Why is he with Rukia?"

We stopped at his locker when a guy and a girl came up to us. "Rukia, do you know who he is?" asked the girl.

"Yeah." I answered, and I glanced at Toshiro who seemed bored out of his mind. "So?" I inquired.

"He's been kicked out of many schools, I don't think you should hang out with him." the guy flat out said as if Toshiro wasn't even standing there.

I stared at him as if he was stupid. "Uh, hello! I hang out with Grimmjow."

"Rukia, he-" the guy started to talk, but I cut him off.

"I don't care! If you people wont accept him, me and Grimmjow will!" I grabbed Toshiro's wrist and dragged him away from them.

Toshiro let out a chuckle; I looked at him. "What?"

"No one has ever stood up for me, so thanks." He said with earnest.

I smiled at him. "That's what friends are for, right?"

**

* * *

**

I haven't said this in a while, but if you have ideas, feel free to tell me! ;)

**Comments or criticisms. **


	84. April Fools Day

**Wow, chapter 84. I'm most likely going to finish this story some time this month!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, uknowthatoneperson, Kittens Hellfire, Denidene, Yuzy, Abarai, Starsha, yumi-2121331, KZShiro, dethangelx, and KaidaWarrior.**

* * *

Rukia walked into the school and looked around. Once she found Toshiro, she drew her hand to her mouth and covered it pretending to be yawning when she was really only trying not to show her smile.

When she got mouth muscles under control, she walked over to Toshiro. On the outside she looked troubled and sad, but in the inside she was filled with excitement. Today was April 1 also known as April Fools Day.

When Rukia got to Toshiro, he pulled her towards him and was about to kiss her, but she moved her head so instead of kissing her on the lips, he kissed her on the cheek. "What's wrong?" asked Toshiro puzzled at her actions.

"Well...I..." Rukia looked away from him and bit her lip -something she does when she's really nervous – to add to the effect. "Toshiro, it's just that.." Rukia sighed. "I think we should break up."

Toshiro frowned. "W-what?" He stuttered. "Why?" He asked sadly.

Rukia bit her lip harder trying not to burst out laughing. "Becau-" It didn't work out to well. Rukia burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

Toshiro scowled and looked pissed off. "What's so funny about breaking up?" He demanded to know.

After Rukia stopped laughing, she exclaimed. "April Fool!" She smiled. "I'm not breaking up with you, okay?" she said.

Toshiro's mouth dropped. "April Fool?... It's April Fools Day today?" He asked.

Rukia smiled amused. "Yeah, it's the first day of April. Did you not know?"

Toshiro shrugged. "Not my fault I don't pay attention to the calender." He pulled Rukia towards him, put his hands around her waist, and put his head on the crook of her neck. "And never ever say you're breaking up with me... even as a joke." He muttered to Rukia.

Rukia smiled and blushed a little. "Okay, I promise."

* * *

**My fail attempt at a April Fools Day one-shot xD**


	85. Tell Me Goodbye

**Okay, so for this one-shot, I kept replaying "Tell Me Goodbye" by BIGBANG. Honestly, I'm not a huge fan of them,, but I love that song. **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, uknowthatoneperson, KZShiro, yuzy **(Hm, I haven't seen that episode. I would watch it but don't have much time so don't get your hopes up that I'll do one on that ep.) **Denidene, KaidaWarrior **(Glad you thought that wasn't a fail!), **XlightningX, Abarai Starsha, and yumi-2121331.**

* * *

Purple eyes stared out the rain droplet covered window. The more the dark blue almost black sky cried, the more her heart shattered and her herself felt like crying and yelling out.

As she looked out, it was as if all the happy memories just came back to life right in front of her eyes.

The times where smiles and laughter came easily to them.

When they still gave each other smiles when they were apart from each other. ..The times when she felt she was living a dream...

….

But like all dreams, they come to an end. Only happy ending happen in fairy tales even in dreams... but never in reality.

Dreams are torture... no matter what. All they do is replay the happy times or sad times. Replaying over and over again in your mind regardless if you're awake or asleep. Dreams always and will always appear... showing you what a happy ending you could have had or the regrets in your life. They always start out sweet and fluffy tasting like cotton candy,... but then they became the cruel truth, a sour bitter truth, happiness(love) never lasts.

She steadily started to notice him changing towards her.

His smiles seemed to be forced as well as his laughter. His eyes no longer showed the affection he felt towards her when they first became a couple...

…. The no longer showed the sweet and soft love the once held... The love she still very much felt.

Tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked the tears away... willing herself to be strong and not to cry.

As much as she willed herself not to cry... the tears still came. They flowed down slowly as if they water coming down a still kind of opened water faucet... but the faster the memories came, the faster the tears came.

She snapped her eyes shut. "I shouldn't... be wasting my tears... on him."

_Click!_

She looked over at the door and saw the door knob being turned. She quickly wiped her tears and turned away from the door as it opened.

"Rukia?" A deep relaxing voice called out and turned on the lights. Rukia's head slightly tilted to the direction of the voice, but she didn't completely turn around. The sound of keys being dropped down on a table and throwing a jacket on the couch was heard. "Rukia?" he called out once again, footsteps heading towards Rukia's location.

"Toshiro?" She aimed to sound strong and confident, but it came out weak, hurt and a fragile sound.

A tan hand touched Rukia's shoulder. It was a strong, but gentle hand. He turned her around, but she refused to look at him. He tilted her chin up making her purple tear filled eyes meet his concerned turquoise eyes. The tears once again started to flow down her cheeks, and neither said one word. They didn't have to. He knew she was hurting and need comfort. And what Rukia needed was to be able to cry until she couln't cry no more.

He pulled her towards him, and she buried her head in his chest and cried. She cried her heart out, and he just held her in his arms. Once her sobs became stifled hic-ups, he tilted her chin so she was looking up at him. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She smiled reassuringly. "Yeah... thanks." Then she looked at his shirt and let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, I got your shirt wet."

He frowned as he studied her. "Rukia..."

Rukia looked up at him. "Toshiro, I'm fi-"

He cut her off. "You shouldn't be crying over him." He said seriously.

Rukia looked down. "I know... It just hurts..."

He lifted her chin up again. "Then let me help heal you. Don't be caught in the rain... let the sun shine."

Rukia was surprised at his words, but then a soft smile appeared on her face. She hugged him, and he slowly wrapped his hands around her. "Thanks, Toshiro."

* * *

**Hmm, not sure if this is hinting romance, but whatever. Oh, and please don't ask for a continuation for this one. It's not that I don't want to do it for you guys if you ask, but I honestly I have no idea how to continue this one. I thought about it and nothing came up. **


	86. Coded Message

**Okay, so there are 16 days left in April and 14 one-shots left. I'm going to try and update everyday!**

**Anyways many thanks to my readers and reviewers: yuzy, dethangelx, Kittens Hellfire, Denidene, SnowCrystals, Shadow Pain, yumi-2121331, deadpoolhulk, KZShiro (**No, Super Junior is just my favorite band, I like some others) **KaidaWarrior, uknowthatoneperson, and Hakkuchi.**

* * *

…

_text message  
_…

'Rukia's thoughts'

* * *

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed down, and she let a frustrated sigh. She felt like throwing her phone at the wall! She looked at her text messages again. "What the heck! They don't even make sense! They're just random words!" She exclaimed confused and annoyed at her boyfriend, Toshiro, for sending her random words.

These are the text messages Toshiro sent her.

...

_Wednesday. _'Wednesday? Today's Friday!'

…

…

_invisible _'What the?'

…

…

_Lollipop _'Watermelon?'

…

…

_library_

…

…

_umbrella _'It's not even raining!'

…

…

_Monday_

…

…

_apple _'I thought you liked watermelons?'

…

…

_Robots_

…_._

…

_Rabbits _'Fluffy and cute!'

…

…

_Yesterday _'What happened yesterday?'

…

…

_Mangos_

…

…

_Elephants_

…

"Seriously! What is wrong with him? Why did he underline on letter in each one?" Rukia asked herself and then slowly realized that it might be a message in a code. Rukia snapped her fingers. "That's it!" She took got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the letters that were underlined.

_WILLUMARRYME_

After Rukia wrote down the message, she was shocked... but then tears of happiness started to form in her eyes. She got her phone out and sent him a message.

…

_Yes! 3_

…

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?**


	87. Rainy Friendship

**Enjoy!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Abarai Starsha, KZShiro, KaidaWarrior, uknowthatoneperson, Denidene, yuzy, SnowCrystals, yumi-2121331, and Shadow Pain.**

* * *

Rukia sighs after taking a sip from her hot chocolate. She couldn't believe how the day has been going so far. Not only is it raining really hard outside with lightning and thunder, but the power even went off. Totally not the way Rukia wanted to spend her day off work.

Rukia got the book that was on the coffee table and the flashlight when the someone starting knocking on the door. 'Who is out during a storm?' Rukia asked herself in her mind.

She shrugged and got up from her comfortable couch and walked towards the door. She opened the door and papers about church and religion were shoved in her face. She pushes the papers away and exclaims, "What the!"

She looks at the person who shoved the papers in her face, and she has to admit, he's one handsome guy, but none the less, he shoved papers in her face! But right before either of them could speak, the storm weather warning sirens go off. Just great. They look at each other, and Rukia sighs. She can't just leave him there when the warning sirens went off, could she? Of course not.

Rukia sighed and opened the door wider so he could come in. He stepped in and shook his head like a dog splattering water droplets all over Rukia's tile floor. "Hey, stop that!" Rukia demanded. "I guess we should go down to the basement?" Rukia asked more than stated.

He nods his head in agreement. "Seems like the most reasonable thing to do." He offers.

Rukia nods. "Okay, follow me." She waves him over and leads him to the garage where her purple mustang is. She opens a wooden door that is on the ground and goes down the steps. She turns around. "Well, are you going to stand there all day? Come on!" She calls out to him. He peers down, but comes down any ways.

Rukia lights some candles and get out some flashlights. She hands one over to him and goes to sit down on the black sofa in the basement. The man just stands there not knowing what to do; but Rukia calls him over. When he sits down, she looks at him. He has white hair that must defy gravity! There's no other way it could be in those kind of spikes without hair gel! He has turquoise eyes and tan skin. He's wearing a blue button up polo with jeans. The sleeves of the polo are up to his elbows.

Rukia hates silences so she decides to break it. "So I'm Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

He glances at her. "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"So Hitsugaya, how long do you think we'll be stuck here?" She asked while grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest.

Hitsugaya shrugs; Rukia raises an eyebrow. He must be a quiet person by birth!

"What were _you_ even outside during a storm?" She asked after a while.

He sighs. "I need the extra money, and they were offering a good deal."

"So you went house to house shoving papers about church and religions just for the extra money?" Rukia summed up. "Wow, you must be desperate." She mused.

"Not everybody is born in wealth!" He snaps at her.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Rukia exclaims angrily. She huffs, crosses her hands over her chest and turns away from him refusing to even look at him.

But after five minutes of silence, Rukia couldn't take it anymore. "It's not like I wanted to be born into a wealthy family." She said quietly. "Being wealthy is all that great. You never have true friends."

"Sorry." Toshiro said after a while.

The two just sit there in silence not knowing what to say to each other.

Rukia looks at her watch. Six thirty. They've been in the basement for about thirty minutes, but to them, it feels like an eternity! Rukia glanced at Hitsugaya and noticed the worried expression on his face as he looked at the wet papers in his hands. Rukia got up from the couch and walked over to her purse and grabbed her check book.

She wrote down an amount of money, ripped it off the check book and walked over to Hitsugaya. She put her hand out, putting the check in front of him. He looked at her questionably. "Take it. You need it more than I do." She said.

He grabbed it hesitantly. "Thanks." He said.

Rukia sat back down next to him.

"Maybe... after the storm passes," Hitsugaya starts. "You'd want to hang out and get to know each other?" He asked shyly. The tiniest hint of pink appearing on his cheeks.

Rukia looked at him surprised. "Oh, yeah. Sure." She smiled at him.

* * *

**Er, not sure were this came from, but I had to come up with something and this is what came out. Love it? Hate it?**


	88. Weird First Encounters

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: yumi-2121331, KZShiro, Shadow Pain, yuzy, Denidene, and KaidaWarrior. **

**Oh! Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I've reached 700+ reviews! **

* * *

A plastic bag got smashed as a black hummer dashed at high speeds on the road. The driver of the yellow hummer was a young man in his early twenties with surprisingly white hair and turquoise eyes that seemed to pierce you when they looked at you. He turned the volume up on his radio and continued to drive down the quiet road.

* * *

It's a hot day during summer; the air was dry. A lone petite figure was walking down the road sweat forming on her forehead and nose. Her dark raven hair was pulled up into a ponytail and a strand hanging in the middle of her face. Her skin is pale white and being in the sun wont do anything bad for her. She was wearing jean shorts and a light purple spaghetti strap shirt. She was carrying- more like dragging- a black backpack.

"It's so freaking hot!" She exclaimed. She stopped walking and kicked her backpack. "How could I forget the stinking sun screen!" She looked down the road and saw a tiny dot moving. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head. "Huh? What is that?" As the tiny dot came closer and became bigger, she realized what it was. "A car!" She looked at her backpack that is now on the floor looking like a piece of trash, she jumped in the middle of the road and started waving her skinny but muscular arms around like a frantic and crazy person!

Meanwhile in the car, he noticed something (or rather someone) waving their arms. "What the?" He got closer and noticed it was not something but someone. He stepped on the breaks and his hummer screeched to a stop.

Dust rose up and slowly went away.

"What. The. Hell." He looked out the passenger window and saw a lady (around his age) coughing from all the dust. Once she stopped coughing, she looked up and ran to the window. She literally crashed into it almost as if kissing it. "This must be a dream. I swear I've dreamed something like this before." He muttered to himself before lowering the window.

She almost fell in his car when they window was half way down. "Hi!" She said brightly as if they're not in the middle of the road in a very hot and dry- did I mention hot?- day.

He raised an eyebrow at her. 'She's walking in the middle of a hot day in the middle of no where and all she says is hi? She must be a nutcase.' He thought before answering her. "Uh, hi." He answered lamely. "So what's up?" Ooh, nice, right?

She looked at him as if he just spoke alien. 'Uh, isn't it obvious? I'm walking.' is what she wanted to say but refrained herself from doing so and just replied with "Walking."

"Yeah."

"So can you give me a ride?" She asked.

He looked at her and back at his car seat. She was dirty and sweaty. For all he knows, she could be a serial killer! He could be nice and give her a ride and his seat -his oh so clean and shiny seat- could suffer the dirtiness of someone weird person. Or he could just drive away and act like nothing ever happened and keep his seat nice, clean, and shiny... the way it's supposed to be. He preferred the latter, but the lady gave him no chance to answer and decided to hop right on in his car.

She made herself comfortable and sighed. He stared at her with the expression "You did not just put her your dirty behind on my seat!".

"Well, are you going to drive or what?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

He looked at her and was deciding if he should open the door and push her out or just drive. He sighed. "Fine." He muttered. He started to drive, and they're were accompanied by silence.

"Do you every go out?" She asked randomly out of no where.

He glanced at her before speaking. "Only when I need groceries or to jog."

"Well, you should go out more... experience the world without all that techy stuff!" she answered.

"So I could look like you?" He smirked.

"Exactly!" She nodded her head. Wait a minute! "Hey!" She exclaimed. "I happen to be a very clean and awesome person!"

He snorted. "Right and the tooth fairy is real."

She rolled her eyes. "No, but seriously. Do you even know how the world looks like aside from where you live?" She asked him.

"I-"

"Do you even know how it looks like where you live except for your neighborhood and save a couple of other cities?" She cut him off.

He closed his mouth. She had a point. He doesn't know how the world looks like AND he's always wanted to travel since he was a child. But travel was never an option in his family. It was simply to expensive. But now he has enough money, but why hasn't he gone?

"You should travel with me!" She suggested brightly.

"What! I don't know you!" He said. "I don't even know your name!"

"It's Rukia." She answered. "And besides!" She turned to look at him. "Just imagine it. Me and -er what's your name?"

"Toshiro."

"You, Toshiro, and me traveling around the world! It'll be fun! And not as lonely... But just imagine it!" She said excitedly.

"No!" He said quickly. "I mean can you even afford to travel?"

She looked offended. "I may not look like it, but I have enough money to travel alright." She huffed but then turned to look at him with excited eyes once again. "But seriously! Think about it! You'll be having the time of your life! Experiencing things you never thought you would or could!" Her eyes shined brightly.

He thought for a moment. Everything she said was true. Was there any harm in agreeing with her? "Alright, but if this is a scam I-"

"Yay! Thanks Toshiro!" She lunged herself at him and hugged him despite the fact that he's driving and could crash and kill them any moment.

He pushes her off him. "Are you crazy? You could get us killed! I value my life thank you very much!" He said to her.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to crash into? The cactus?" She replied. "But seriously," She looked at him with a smile. "Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me. I've been alone for a while." She said honestly.

He looked at her and was captured by her smile. "Y-yeah."

* * *

**Okay, weird one-shot right? Anyways I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I'm trying to come up with a follow up, but so far nothing has come. So just let your imagination run wild and think of your own ending.**

**As to where I came up with this one-shot, I was brain dead (again) and did some searching on the internet and found this website were they give you ideas and story starters and this was one of them. If you want the website, just send me a message. ^^**


	89. Amusement Park

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Denidene, Shadow Pain, Tsuki no Taiyou **(I haven't heard the song, yet, but I'll listen to it and I just might do a one-shot for it, okay?) **KaidaWarrior, KZShiro, yumi-2121331, and anonymous reviewer. **

* * *

Rukia was literally jumping up and down; and her eyes filled with excitement after entering the amusement park. She was wearing shorts with a light blue t-shirt. Her raven hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Toshiro!" She excitedly pulled her boyfriend as she ran towards the rides. "Which one should we ride first?" She came to a stop and turned to look at Toshiro.

Toshiro shrugged. "Which one do you want to ride first?" He asked her and then looked at all the rides to choose from.

Rukia did a quick and weird little dance... shiver? "Oh, I don't know!" She paused to think. "One that's fast!" She exclaimed. She scanned the names of the rides. "Ooh! Let's ride Wild Fire!" She grabbed Toshiro's hand and raced towards the line which wasn't very long at the moment.

Rukia wasn't jumping up and down, but she felt giddy all over. It will be the first time ever for her to ride a roller coaster, and she was excited... until she saw the height stick (whatever it's called.). She frowned and muttered. "How tall am I?" She put her hand up next to her head.

Toshiro took her hand in his. "Don't worry, you're tall enough." He kissed her hand.

Rukia nodded. She got more and more excited as they moved up the line. Once they got to the top, the ticket guy with unusual orange hair put his hand in front of them. "I'm tall enough!" Rukia blurted out.

The orange head looked amused. "Yeah, I know. The ride," Jerks a thumb towards the ride. "Is full, you're gonna have to wait." He said.

Rukia crosses her arms and pouts, but stays quiet while Toshiro chuckles at her childishness. After waiting for a while, the ride ends and the passengers get off. Rukia quickly gets on and puts her safety belt.

The ride slowly goes up and when they get to the very top Rukia looks down. Her eyes go big making her look like she has doe eyes. "Wow," She whispers. "We're so high u-AHHHHHHH.!" Rukia screams as the roller coaster plunges down. It does loops and twirls. The whole entire ride, Rukia's grabbing on to Toshiro's hand who's not scared of the roller coaster, but afraid of losing his hand to Rukia's strong grip.

When the roller coaster comes to a stop, they get off. Rukia makes wide eyes and looks at Toshiro. "Are you okay?" Toshiro asked looking concerned.

"Yeah," Rukia nodded. "Whoo! Let's go again!"

* * *

**Since I'm going to an amusement park with my classmates, I thought I do a one-shot. **


	90. 0330

**This one-shot is based off the song '0330' by U-Kiss. I would definitely recommend listening to that song. It's such a great song. **

**It was requested by **Tsuki no Taiyo.

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Dirtyspots, Shadow Pain, yuzy, KZShiro, Denidene, and yumi-2121331.**

* * *

Toshiro was laying down on his bed his hands underneath his head. His usual white hair that always seemed to defy gravity by spiking up was now drooping as if his hair no longer wishes to exist. His turquoise eyes that were full of life, happiness, and love are now cold, lifeless, and dull. He glanced at his clock on his blue wall. 03:30a.m.

A bitter-sweet smile appeared on his face. 'It's strange,' he thought. 'I was the one who ended things, but I'm the one who can't sleep... The one who feels lonely.' He closed his eyes and a girl with pale skin, amethyst eyes, and raven black hair appeared in his mind. He opened his eyes and tear trickled down his cheek leaving a wet trail.

"I'm sorry.."

He stared at the grand piano in his room. Once, that piano would always be used, but now it's hardly even recognized that it's there. He loved playing the piano. It always let him express his feelings, and he always felt secure around any piano. He remembered that she always wanted to learn how to play the piano, so he taught her how to play. They would play together, but usually she would sing; and he would play the piano to accompany her.

He remembered the first time he met her. They went to the same school but never talked. It was raining outside, and she was waiting for it to stop raining so she could go home. She was waiting under a bus stop roof. She could have rode the bus, but she didn't have any money with her. Toshiro had an umbrella, but he didn't really need it since he was going to ride the bus home. When he noticed that she kept glancing at her watch, he thought she was in a hurry.

"Here." He stretched out his arm and put the umbrella in front of her. "You need it more than I do." He said to her.

She looked at him and smiled shyly. "Thank you." She opened the umbrella and step outside of the roof. She took a step forward, but then she turned back around. "Maybe we could hang out sometime?" She suggested pink forming on her pale cheeks.

He smiled at her. "Yeah."

She smiled and quickly cross the street dodging the puddles in the middle of the street.

"Why did we fight?" He asked himself quietly. He checked his phone but no missed calls or unread text messages. 'Do I actually think she's going to send me a message or call me when I was the one who ended things?' He asked himself and let out a bitter laugh. But one could hope, couldn't they?

He looked over at the piano and hoisted himself up. He walked towards the piano and sat down on the chair. He put his fingers and closed his eyes. Slowly he started playing the piano. After all, all you need is hope, right?

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Comment?**


	91. Love Rain

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Denidene, Dirtyspots, Abarai Starsha, yumi-2121331, Tsuki no Taiyou, KZShiro, Shadow Pain, yuzy, XLightningX, and deadpoolhulk.**

* * *

"Rukia!" A voice called out. Rukia turned around from where she was standing at. A young man with snow white hair that was spiked up, turquoise eyes and tan skin came running towards her through the puddles and the cold rain. "Why don't you have an umbrella?" He asked once he caught up with Rukia who was now drenched in rain. He put the umbrella over her unconsciously, blocking her from the bitter and cold rain. His blue button up polo shirt was getting slightly wet from moving the umbrella to cover Rukia.

"Well, I didn't think it'd rain on me." Rukia answered as they started walking back to their hotel. They were traveling around the world visiting many countries along with some other selected people who were also given the opportunity. Not only did they share the same hotel, but they shared the same room.

"Well, if you saw that it was cloudy, and it has been raining for the past days, you should have had an umbrella with you." Toshiro said. They rounded the corner and walked past a couple who were sharing an umbrella and holding hands.

They walked another block and got to their hotel. They walked in, and they were greeted by the receptionist in the lobby. They greeted him and walked to the elevator. Toshiro pushed the up arrow, and they waited for the elevator to come down. Once they got in the elevator, they went up to their room.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Toshiro said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Rukia nodded and walked towards the closet. Once she heard the bathroom door close and the click of the lock locking, she changed into some sweats and changed shirts. She threw her wet clothes into a plastic bag and put on a grey hoodie. She went to the small kitchen and made herself a cup of hot chocolate. Once it was prepared, she grabbed it and went to sit on the chair in front of the window.

She sighed as after taking a sip of the hot chocolate. She looked outside at the pouring rain and at the people who were running across the puddle filled streets. She started to doze off and didn't hear the bathroom door opening.

"Rukia." Toshiro's voice shook her out of her thoughts. He sat down next to her and started drying his hair with the white towel he had. He stopped drying his hair and looked at Rukia. "What are you thinking about?" He asked thoughtfully.

Rukia shrugged. "It's... nothing."

Toshiro lightly pushed Rukia on her shoulder. "Oh, come on. Tell me." He persisted.

"Well," Rukia started. "My dad always told me that when two people share an umbrella, you can see if they have a red or white thread tying them together. If they have a red thread, it means you belong together." Rukia said thoughtfully as she remembered her father's words. "When am I going to find the other part of my red thread?" She asked.

"Well, I shared an umbrella with the little boy that's a couple doors down. Does that mean we're meant for each other?" Toshiro playfully asked.

Rukia smiled. "No, he's too young."

"Well, how about them?" He pointed outside of the window to a group of girls who were sharing umbrellas.

"It has to be only two people underneath the umbrella." She stated.

"Well..." Toshiro hesitated. "We shared an umbrella. Does that mean...?"

Rukia looked at him. "I... I don't know. I didn't think about that." She spoke honestly.

Toshiro looked at her. "I know, close your eyes." He told her. Rukia closed her eyes, and Toshiro noticed how her eyelashes contrasted with her pale white skin. He leaned in close to her and gently placed his lips on hers. He kissed her for a couple of seconds and leaned back. "Well... what do you think?" He asked after a while.

A blush formed on Rukia's cheeks as she answered. "I... I think we should give it a try." She said with a shy smile.

Toshiro smiled and took her hand in his.

* * *

**For some reason, this seems really cheesy to me. Oh well. Actually I wasn't sure how to end it. I kept writing the ending. Well leave me comments on what you thought.**


	92. Dragon In My Closet?

**Double update! Woohoo!**

**This is a weird one shot. Seriously, I have no idea how I came up with it, but I hope you guys enjoy it! :) **

* * *

I never expected the day that one day I would open my closet and find an icy looking dragon. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone ever has. But that happened to me. To say that I was freaked out is clearly an understatement. I wasn't freaked out until he started talking. Oh yeah. You heard right. Talking. Dragon. Together. A talking dragon. Now when he started talking, that's when I started doing the freaking out.

I remember that day so clearly as if it was only yesterday (which it wasn't, in case you're wondering. It happened about a year ago, if I remember clearly.)

So it was an ordinary day or so I thought. I woke up at my usual time to get ready for high school…. Oh! Wait a minute! I didn't have school that day! Yeah, that's right. SO apparently, I woke up most likely like at noon. No joke. When I have time to sleep, I will sleep!... Okay, so back to my story. So when I woke up, I went to go eat breakfast. You know the usual. What every normal person does. After that I decided that I should change into some decent clothes and not be in my pajamas all day long!

Now, this is when it gets interesting. So I open my purple-yes, I even remember the color- closet door and WHAM! There he was. Sleeping on my pile of clothes looking cute and cuddly when all of a sudden he sneezed! Fire didn't come out, but ice! Strange, huh? So then he shakes his head and looks up at me with the biggest and cutest turquoise eyes I ever seen!

And you know what he did next? He said "Hi!" That's when I freaked out.

"Hi! You're so cu- Whoa!" I fell backwards onto my butt. "You just spoke! You're a dragon! I'm going crazy!" I remember closing my eyes, and I kept telling myself over and over again. "It's all a dream. Just a dream." I opened my eyes slowly as surely he was still there. Then I passed out. Yup. I passed out. Awesome right?

Anyways, so then after I wake up, he's on my tummy looking at me with big worried eyes –his eyes are seriously just adorable-. So I do the calm and mature thing. "Who are you? What are you? What are you doing here? And why?"

He hops off my tummy and flies over to my bed. He settles down and with his tail, pats the spot next to him. I hesitantly go over there. He opened his mouth and started talking. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'm an ice dragon and your protector."

Whoa! … right? Dragon protector! As cool as that sounds it was freaky and weird to me. "Dragon protector?" I repeated confused.

He nodded his head. "Yes, I'll protect you from bad people and stuff."

"Like what?"

"Um, other dragons, witches, wizards, hollows-"

"okay, okay! So why me?" I asked him confused. I mean seriously why me? I'm just an ordinary teenage girl. Or at least I thought.

"You're the lost princess of Seireitei." He said.

"Wait a minute! I thought the city disappeared?" I was so confused.

"It did, but to some new place. Your parents –the king and queen- were attacked, and I was sent to make sure you're safe." He informed me.

"My parents? But my parents are in the living room!" I denied.

"Nope," He shook his head. "Those aren't your real parent.

That was a lot to take in, but I got used to it after a while. Having a dragon follow me and protect wasn't so bad until all those bad stuff he listed started appearing and trying to attack me. I had to leave my home, my friends, and travel a lot to get to Seireitei.

When I got there, I was treated like a princess. I've been here for a while, but I haven't exactly made any friends. The only real friend I have is Toshiro. He's strong, and we go on many adventures. I have to say, dragons make better friends than people do.

* * *

**Weird, huh? I do realize that Rukia and Toshiro are completely OOC, but hey, this is fanfiction, right? Anyways, what did you guys think? Any request?**


	93. Slowly but surely

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: KZShiro, Dirtyspots, yumi-2121331, Shadow Pain, KaidaWarrior, yuzy, Abarai Starsha, deadpoolhulk, and Denidene.**

* * *

When you lose someone, you feel like you'll never love again. That you just can't love again. That's exactly how Rukia feels- felt- when she lost her boyfriend, Kaien, to a terrible car accident. When you lose someone that meant everything to you, you feel like the world should just stop…. But in reality, it doesn't. It continues going on even if you feel like it shouldn't.

When you lose someone and start falling for someone else, you feel guilt, but you shouldn't. That person can make you start living again. That's what Rukia needed and Toshiro Hitsugaya was able to do that for her.

* * *

Rukia sighed. She was behind the counter at a shop. She was absolutely bored to death. There hasn't been a customer in about an hour, and she badly wants to do something, but her break isn't until another thirty minutes.

'When Kaien was here, the days never seemed to last this long.' Rukia thought to herself as her gaze went once again to the clock near her. The bell jingles signaling her that a customer has entered.

Rukia sits up and looks over at the customer. Her breath hitches. It's Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kaien's best friend since childhood. They were like brothers. Rukia is astonished by his shocking white hair, and when she looks into his eyes, she can gets lost in them. She's afraid to look into them. She feels like she falling right into his soul.

Toshiro walks over to the counter. "I was called that my package has arrived." He told Rukia once he was in front of her.

Rukia nods her head and turns around. She opens the door and walks inside the storage room. Meanwhile outside where Toshiro is waiting, his cell phone rings.

"Hello Mrs. Shiba." Toshiro greets and Rukia stops breatheing. is Kaien's mom.

Rukia's only able to hear one side of the conversation but it's more than enough.

"Ah," Toshiro says in a quiet and sad voice. "I'm quite fine. Not used to the quietness around me, but…." He trails off. "No… Yes, I feel awful for not attending his funeral, but I don't think I would have been able to hold myself together." When Rukia heard this, she felt her heart break. She's not the only one who has lost someone very close and important.

"Hmm? Oh, Rukia." Rukia leans closer to the door to hear better. "She seems to be doing fine." 'But she must be dying inside,' He thought to himself. "Yes, I'll give your regards to her. Okay, I'll visit soon. Bye." He snaps the phone shut and puts his head in his hands.

Rukia wipes her tears that have come to her eyes and heads back out. Toshiro straightens ups when Rukia opens the door. Rukia looks down while scanning his package. "That'll be 6 dollars and 46 cents." Rukia says.

Toshiro hands Rukia a ten dollar bill and gets change for him. Once Rukia gives him the change, he gets his package and turns around to leave. But he doesn't. "You know Rukia, you're not the only one who lost someone close. You can talk to me…." He trails off. "You should visit the Shibas." He finishes and starts walking, but Rukia calls out to him.

"Toshiro, wait!" He turns around, and Rukia bites her lip. "Can… can you come with me?" She asked.

"Sure." Toshiro nods and Rukia runs over to him. Rukia closes the store. Rukia knows that with Toshiro's help, she'll be able to move on. Slowly, but surely.

* * *

… **Review? **


	94. Giant Heart

**Another update! Yay!**

* * *

When Rukia woke up, she couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across her face. Today was her and her boyfriend and band mate, Toshiro Hitsugaya's, third anniversary. Rukia quickly got out of bed and dressed up.

She went to the kitchen to eat breakfast and to see if Toshiro got or did anything special for her, but she was greeted with the usual kiss to the cheek.

Later in the day, Toshiro still hasn't done anything for Rukia. Not that he could since they were both very busy with different schedules. But Rukia thought that he could at least send her a text message or something to show that he remembered that today was their third anniversary.

Rukia was pouty during her photo shoot and when she got back to their dorm, Rukia felt like crying because Toshiro was just sitting down on the couch with the other band members watching television. He didn't even bother to say hi or something.

Tears appeared in her eyes, and she went to her room. Toshiro peaked over his shoulder and followed Rukia.

When Rukia got to her room, she was met by a surprise. On her bed was a giant heart made out of posters that had hearts and 'I luv u'. She gasped when she saw the heart.

Arms went around her waist and Toshiro whispered. "Happy anniversary. I love you."

Rukia turned around in his arms and hugged him tightly. "I thought you forgot." She whispered.

"I could never forget."

Rukia smiled at him and kissed him.


	95. I'm Back

**READ PLEASE!: I'm going to put this story as complete even though I didn't reach my goal of having 100 one shots, but 95 is better than nothing right? Anyways if an idea for a one shot comes up to me, I'll upload it on this. **

**A huge thanks to those who kept up with this story! You have no idea how grateful I am! **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: **(haha, might as well spread the love, right?), **Shadow Pain, yuzy, Abarai Starsha, yumi-2121331, Denidene, KaidaWarrior, KZShiro, Elle' Kelly, and dethangelx.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!~**

* * *

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes feeling the soft, warm breeze kiss her skin. She was sitting down with a sketch pad next to her in a meadow. There were many flowers and small animals; not to mention, it has a great view of a dazzling lake that seemed to sparkle in the sunshine.

Rukia loved coming here; not only during the day but also during the night. Rukia loved coming during the night. She loved how the stars and moon would light brightly lighting her way. She felt safe and protected under the stars and moon.

Not many people knew about this meadow. Actually, no one else does but Rukia…. Well, actually Toshiro, Rukia's childhood friend knows about this meadow, but he moved when they were kids. Rukia called it her secret meadow.

Rukia opened her eyes at the right moment. A brown rabbit with white front paws appeared. It twitched its little nose, and Rukia smiled at it. She grabbed her pencil and sketch pad. She started drawing the rabbit when a twig snapped.

The rabbit hopped off, and Rukia stood up and spun around to see who or what came. A teenage boy around her age appeared before. Rukia stood there gaping. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The boy who appeared looked exactly like her childhood friend, Toshiro.

Rukia took in his appearance. White hair that spiked up in all directions, teal- no, turquoise eyes and tan skin. "Toshiro?" Rukia whispered.

His head snapped up to look at her. Slowly a smile appeared on his face. "Hey Rukia." He greeted. Next thing he knows, a sketch pad hits him on the head. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?" He shouted and rubbed his sore head.

"You've been gone for a long time, and when you come back, all you say is "Hey Rukia"!" Rukia exclaimed, but in the inside she was happy. She finally got to see her childhood friend again.

Toshiro's eyes soften. "I missed you, too." He said and spread his arms out.

Rukia ran towards him and threw her arms around him. "I missed you, too." She whispered. "Are you staying?"

"I'm never leaving you again." Toshiro whispered and kissed Rukia on top of her head.

* * *

…**. Review?**


	96. I Don't Wanna be in Love

**Hey! Well this came to me while listening to 'I Don't Wanna Be in Love' by Good Charolette. Love that song. Anyways I haven't really written anything in a while, and I wanted to let you all that I was still alive... just very busy.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this random update!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Dirtyspots, Denidene, yumi-2121331, Shadow Pain, yuzy, deadpoolhulk, KZShiro, Elle' Kelly, KaidaWarrior, uknowthatoneperson, HitsuRukiChu0w0, and VongolaBoss.**

**Oh, I also changed my username to SparklyColours, not very creative, I know, but I was tired of StarPrincess999 so yeah!**

* * *

Rukia sighed as she watched from afar. Her crush was hanging out with another girl... actually he was dating her, but Rukia still couldn't stop likeing him. "Being in love sucks..." She muttered to herself but apparently the guy next to her heard her.

"Yeah, it does." He agreed.

Rukia glanced at him. He had white spiky hair, torquise from what she could tell, and tan skin. He was wearing a black polo shirt and white pants.

"The worst kind is one-sided, huh?" He continued.

Rukia looked at him. "Yeah... yeah, it is." She sighed. "Getting in love is so easy but falling out of love is hard." She stared at her crush once again.

He noticed that she kept looking over there. "Is he...?" Rukia nodded. "Hmm, I'm Toshiro."

"I'm Rukia." She gave a small smile.

Toshiro stood up. "Alright, let's go." He suddenly declared.

Rukia was confused. "Huh?... Go where?" She asked standing up.

"Somewhere other than here." He thought for a moment. "Let's go get some ice cream." He grabbed her hand and started walking.

"Um, but why?" Rukia asked.

He turned his head to look at her. "The best way to start to get out of love is by getting yourself distracted and not think about him or her." He stated. "And ice cream is one of the best ways." He smiled at her.

"Oh. Okay." Rukia looked at their interwined hands and smiled.

* * *

**Really short but oh well. Oh, and I'm working on chapter 3 of 'Notice Me'. I haven't given up on that story yet, and I'm actually working on another one. **

**Let me know what you thought in a review!**


	97. Marriage Ring

**To be honest I didn't think I was going to update this... BUT inspiration came to me! But the weird thing is I got inspired while watching "Strong Heart". Anyone watch that? Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain** (thanks!)**, KZShiro** (hmm, I'm not sure why I chose SparklyColours. It just came to me at the momment ;)**, BrosCP **(It's been a while since you last reviewed! It's great that you reviewed once again!)**, Dirtyspots, yuzy, Denidene, yumi-2121331, KaidaWarrior **(Thanks so much!)**, and Elle' Kelly.**

* * *

_"Ne, Toshiro?"_

_"Hmm?" Toshiro slid next to Rukia on the hammock. They stared up at the stars that filled up the night sky. _

_"Have you ever thought of the future?" Rukia questioned after a moment of silence. She glanced at Toshiro before looking back up at the stars. _

_Toshiro arched a brow. "Not really." He put his chin on top of her head. "But I do know that we'll be here together in the future." _

_Rukia smiled and interwined their hands. "Will be together forever..." She whispered. "Won't we?"_

_"Yeah." _

* * *

Silent tears dripped out of his eyes as he stared at the stars as he laid on the hammock. He glanced at his left longing for the warm presence of Rukia. "Well I'm still here... but not with you." He whispered softly.

He looked at his finger that had his marriage ring. Even after two years, Rukia's death still pains him dearly. He can't seem to adknowledge that she's dead.

No longer with him.

"Hitsugaya."

Toshiro sat up on the hammock and looked over his shoulder. "

"Abarai."

Renji walked over to Toshiro, his red hair that was loose moving along with the slight breeze. He looked at Toshiro's hand and back at him. "You're hurting yourself by not moving on." He told him.

Toshiro didn't say anything; and Renji sighed. "Rukia wouldn't have liked this!" Yet again, he didn't say anything. "I knew coming here was useless... but you know Hitsugaya, she was my best friend." He looked at Toshiro before turning and leaving.

Toshiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_Please..._

"Huh?" Toshiro looked around.

_Toshiro... move on... _

'I must be going insane if I'm hearing Rukia's voice.' Toshiro thought.

_It's okay..._

Toshiro shut his eyes closed. He knew that he had to move on, but he just couldn't. Just couldn't. If he moved on then who would remember Rukia?

Toshiro's hands curled into fist. "No. She'll never be forgotten. She will always be in my heart." He vowed and looked at their marriage ring.

* * *

**Hugs to all and reviews are loved! ;)**


	98. How Many Times Can Someone Fall In Love?

**Well I'm actually planning on making this into a multi-chapter story. This is kind of a little teaser for it but a one-shot on its own. Tell me if you think I should make it into a story.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Dirtyspots, Shadow Pain, yuzy, byakuchiki, Denidene, yumi-2121331, KZShiro, and XLightningX. **

* * *

"How many times can someone fall in love?" Toshiro asked randomly while walking besides his best friend, Rukia. They were walking back to their homes from work.

"What?" Rukia asked looking at Toshiro with an annoyed expression. Toshiro has asked that question billions of times already always receiving the annoyed look from Rukia and never really getting a complete answer.

Toshiro grinned knowing hit annoyed Rukia by asking that question. "How many times can someone fall in love?" He repeated; his grin growing.

Rukia rolled her eyes at him. "Once if you're an idiot and really fall in love or countless of times if you're meant to be alone forever." She said.

"Huh?" Toshiro's grin faltered but then went wide once again. "Well then I guess I'm an idiot." He said.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You love someone?" She asked curious.

Toshiro shrugged. "Yeah."

"You're an idiot." She grinned at him.

Toshiro grinned and shrugged. _'The idiot who fell in love with you.' _

Toshiro had many opportunities to tell Rukia how he really felt but not once would he tell her. He would say that he would, but then he would chicken out.

O-O-O-O

[Flash Back]

"Shiro, she's been staring at you for a while. I think she likes you." Rukia whispered to Toshiro who was busy drawing something.

"Huh?" Toshiro looked up and looked at Rukia. He saw her staring at someone and followed her gaze. She was looking at Momo Hinamori. Toshiro looked back at Rukia. "Why would she like me?"

Rukia shrugged. "Don't know, but I bet she's going to confess to you."

"Oh yeah?"

"If she doesn't I'll give you five bucks. But if she does you're buying me a large pizza." She told him.

"Yea… what? A pizza is more than five bucks!" He exclaimed to Rukia who just shrugged at his outburst. "Why should I even do it?" He said with a pout.

Rukia raised three fingers. "One: I'm your friend. Second: I'm your _best _friend. Third: You love me."

Toshiro's mouth dropped and he turned his head away to not let Rukia see the blush appearing on his face.

Rukia laughed. "Idiot."

A couple days later, Momo actually did come confess to Toshiro. Toshiro and Rukia were walking around when Momo came up to them wishing to speak to Toshiro privately.

Rukia grinned and said "I'm going to go look at the new pizza flavors." Toshiro glared at her before looking at Momo.

It turned out Momo liked him because she thought he was nice, funny and sweet.

O-O-O-O

"Give her a chance." Rukia said her voice full of seriousness.

"But-"

"Give her a couple of days." Rukia interrupted him.

Toshiro sighed. "Fine. "

O-O-O-O

[Present]

"So are you two dating now?" Rukia said into her cell phone.

"No," Toshiro replied through his phone. "She figured that I was already in love with someone, and she said she fully supports me."

[Flashback]

"So when are you going to confess to her?" Momo bluntly asked Toshiro.

"Huh?" Toshiro looked at her.

"Confess to Rukia? It's obvious you like her… well to me it is. If it was obvious she would have figured it now." Momo explained.

"Uh…" Toshiro didn't know what to say.

Momo smiled at him. "Don't worry! I fully support you!"

[Present]

"Idiot." She said. "Who are you in love with?"

"I love you." Toshiro mindlessly said.

Silence filled between them before they said at the same time. "As if!"

"Stop joking around." Rukia said with a laugh.

"Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"How many times can someone fall in love?" Rukia could hear the grin in Toshiro's voice.

"Ugh!" Rukia groaned. "I'm hanging up!

Toshiro laughed and threw his cell phone on his bed. Toshiro sighed. "I haven't fallen in love with you just once, Rukia, but countless of times…. Every time I see your smile." Toshiro said before falling asleep wishing that one day Rukia would notice.

* * *

**Hehe, so how's the little teaser?**


	99. Always There For You

**I thought I should at least update something before going away for ten days and this one was the easiest one for me to update. As for my others stories, lack of inspiration/writers block are the reasons why I haven't updated so sorry to those who have been looking forward to the next chapters.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Dirtyspots, ShadowPain, Jess. Kirtuss, Yuzy, KZShiro, Denidene, byakuchiki, yumi-2121331, and Rukia Martinez.**

**Exactly 800 reviews! Thanks for leaving reviews! Extra thanks to **Dirtyspots **for making it 800! **

* * *

Toshiro smiled a bittersweet smile as he placed a comforting hand on Rukia's back while she cried. It's always the same thing. Rukia and her boyfriend have an argument; her boyfriend will storm out of their apartment leaving Rukia crying on her knees.

She would text him to come over and he will…. Even though in his mind he knows that she'll never see him more than a friend.

When he gets there, she'll tell him everything that happened. Toshiro will listening silently; nodding every once and a while.

"I should just leave him. He always makes me cry." Rukia pulled her head back and wiped her tears with the back of her hand and smiled sadly at Toshiro.

Toshiro forced a smile and knew that would never happen. No matter how many times they fight, her boyfriend comes asking for forgiveness and of course, Rukia forgives him. Then the same routine happens over and over again.

She noticed Toshiro's shirt wet with tears and wrinkled where she grabbed it. She blushed. "Sorry."

Toshiro wiped the tears Rukia's missed with his thumb. "Don't be. That's what friends are for."

"Thanks, Toshiro." Rukia smiled at him before hugging him.

_I will always be there for you._ Toshiro thought as he hugged Rukia back.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short but what can I do? Anyways hopefully the next one will be longer and fluffy! :D But no promises that it'll come quick!**


	100. oneshot 100! ! !

**A/N: Important author note at the bottom so please read it! AND omg! Finally reached 100 one-shots/drabbles! :D Yay!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Byakuchiki, KaidaWarrior **(lol, just imagine anyone you want!), **yumi-2121331, Shadow Pain, KZShiro, Dirtyspots, yuzy, SnowCrystals, Denidene, and HitsuxRuki loverrr. **

* * *

I peered at the menu in front of me and had no idea what to eat. Flipping page by page looking more frustrated than ever. Soon, the waiter arrived at the table, "Are you ready to order?" I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by him.

"We'll have kimchi and bulgogi please," Toshiro said to the waiter.

"Is that all?" Toshiro nodded as the waiter jots down the information and goes back to the kitchen. I looked up and gave him a hostile glare when he wasn't looking. I didn't even decide on what to eat. Furthermore, he didn't bother asking me what I wanted. True, it _was_ my favorite dish. But that doesn't mean I wanted to eat it every time I go here. Okay okay, calm down Rukia, you know he didn't mean it. He _was very_hungry after all.

I played with the drink on the table with a pout forming on my lips. He quickly noticed it and asked, "What's wrong?" I looked up from my drink and flashed him an innocent look. "Nothing.. nothing.." He eyed me curiously and asked me once again; "are you su-"

"I'm just hungry!" I added before he even finished talking. After waiting for almost half an hour, our dishes finally arrived. We ate our meal quietly with only him asking questions and me answering them with short answers.

I stood up from my seat, "I'll pay." Toshiro stood up from his seat and grabs my wrist, "No, I'll pay." Unknowingly, I glared at his back as he approaches the counter. I walked up to him slowly with a dead serious expression planted on my face.

As he turned around to look at me, he was in shock. "Why didn't you let me pay?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Why. Didn't. You. Let. Me. Pay."

"…Coz, I brought my wallet! Come on." He grabbed my hand and led us out of the restaurant.

"I brought my wallet too you know." I answered. "For once in my life you could have let me pay."

Toshiro knew I was being serious since I called him by his full name. And when I did that, you seriously don't want to mess with me.

"..Oh look! Ice-cream! Come on, I know you want some!" he dragged me towards the ice-cream store trying to change the subject. And it succeeded. I can't resist ice-cream, it was my favorite among all. Compared to him I mean. Okay, this time I'm gonna' let it go. Just because of ice-cream.

We walked up to the counter and the worker smiled at us. "May I take you order?" she asked. I looked at all the flavored ice-cream and one caught my attention, Oolong Tea! It was a new arrival so I thought of ordering it. I turned to look at Toshiro and-

"One strawberry ice-cream and one green tea please." He smiled at the worker. "Toshiro..." He turned to look at me and flashed me a grin. "Don't worry, I know you like strawberry." Yeah. Yeah I do. But. But... my Oolong tea ice-cream… Hitsugaya Toshiro. You better watch out. I hissed.

He holds onto both our ice-cream and walked to a bench before handling it to me. We sat down and savored the delicious ice-cream that melts in our mouth. I still couldn't stop thinking about Oolong tea though. Hopefully I'll get back my revenge next time. We threw our cups into the garbage can and stood up. I hope he doesn't-

"Rukia, let's go to the playground." He said and tries to grab my hand but I just shoved it into my pockets.

"I don't want to.." I said stubbornly.

"Why not?"

Isn't it obviously? Ever since we started dating, he took me to weird places that I never fancied much about it. I always wondered why I never stood up to him and told him where I wanted to go. Seriously, I've had enough. Not only it spoiled my mood but it's also going to spoil our relationship.

"I just.. don't feel like going there."

He just stood there staring at me. Perhaps he finally got the message. Yes! I shouted in my mind. A small smirk forming on my lips without him knowing, before I could lift up my head to see his expression, he slings me over his shoulder and started walking.

"Oi! HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!" I shouted at him gaining tons of attention from passer-bys.

"You're just attracting more attention if you shout. Just stay calm and quiet." He whispered to me.

I pouted but all I could do was to stay quiet. Finally, we reached the playground. Toshiro sets me down on a bench and he sat beside me. "Idiot." I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"I said you're an idiot, Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

"And why is that?" he asked.

I ignored him but was getting annoyed as he asked more. I let out a huge sigh and decided. "Ever since we started going out, you've always been the lead of everything! Deciding what we should do, what we should eat, everything! You even decided the time and day without knowing whether I was free or not!" Toshiro nodded and motioned me to continue. "I've had enough of it. Especially today, you ordered everything for me even though that's my favorite food, but I don't feel like eating it. You even carry me to the playground when I didn't want to go! Lastly, just let me pay once." I ended.

"Are you done?" he asked. I just nodded. He smirked before reaching into his pockets and took out a mini box; he then placed it on the palms of my hand and whispered, "Happy 5th Anniversary."

I stared at him with a confused look. "Wha-?"

"You don't remember? It's our 5th Anniversary today."

I stared in great shock as I remember the date and events that played in my head. "OH MY GOD. I've forgotten all about it!"

He chuckled at my expression and stroked my hair gently. "It's okay Rukia, you've been busy lately so I had a chance to plan a surprise. It was an imitation of our very first date 5 years ago. You know, eating both our favorite foods, kimchi and bulgogi, then off for an ice-cream just down the street and lastly, to the playground where we're officially a couple." He smiled while he explained every single detail to me.

Tears formed in my eyes after I heard everything, "I'm sorry, Toshiro... I j-just.."

"Shh.. It's okay. It's okay."

I hugged him tightly and pecked his cheek, "I love you. Happy 5th Anniversary"

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: The reason it took me a while to update this and is taking me forever to update my other stories is because well I've had no inspiration lately. Also I was going to Marching Band camp, I went away for 10 days…**

**The main reason though is…. My all time favorite band, Super Junior!, made their comeback! I was super excited and I didn't get to watch the teaser and mv when they were released so… Their comeback song is "Mr. Simple" and by golly! It's an AMAZING song! Go listen to it!...**

**Anyways so yeah, I was spending too much time spazzing about Super Junior and their comeback.**

**Oh yeah, tomorrow is the first day of school… more importantly I enter high school –what does that tell you about my age?- and so updating my stories might take a bit more but no worries! I'm working on the chapters!**

**Thanks for sticking with me 'till now! Hope to see you in my other stories!**

**Hugs! :)**


	101. My Love, My Heart, My Kiss

**A/N: Hey! So some reviewers wanted me to continue doing drabbles/one-shots, and I thought "Why not?". So yeah, I'll do more! Yay?**  
**Haha, anyways I'm sure some of you are like "When is she going to freakin' update her other stories?" Well let me tell you why haven't updated them.**  
**High school, Marching Band, drama, no inspiration/writer's block, and Super Junior. (You must be thinking "That girl is obssessed with them!" But as a dear friend of mine (who is also a fan) said "It's not an obssession, it's called being an ELF." ;)**

**So yeah! This one-shot was inspired by one of Super Junior's newest songs "My love, My Heart, My kiss." Listen to that song! It's amazing!**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Dirtyspots, Denidene, yumi-2121331, BrosCP, Shadow Pain, KaidaWarrior, Yuzy, byakuchiki, Fried Chicken, and KZShiro (you really should make an account so it'll be easier for me to reply to your reviews!)**

* * *

Rukia closed her eyes and clasped her hands together and prayed as she heard the list of names being called out. As the list continued but she didn't hear the name she wanted, her hope was slipping away. Once the list ended, she frowned and looked around as the people exited the stage searching for someone.

She saw him and hurried her way towards him. "Toshiro! I'm so sorry!" She immediately apologized once she got infront of him. "If it wasn't for me, you would have definitely have made it! I'm really sorry!" Rukia whispered with tears in her eyes.

Toshiro smiled gently at her and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Rukia, relax. It's not your fault."

Rukia looked up at him not believing him. How could it not be her fault when she was the one who made him late to the auditions and because he was late, many points were taking away from him.

"B-But I...-" Rukia was cut off. Tears threatning to spill.

"Ssh." He pulled Rukia into a hug. "Besides Rukia, they have many auditions so I can still come to another one. Auditions aren't even close to being important to me as you are."

Rukia looked up at him and smiled at him. "Really, Toshiro?"

He nodded. "Of course, you stole my heart and I never want you to give it back." He said sweetly to her before kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Okay, so you know the drill. Leave me reviews to let me know what you thought!**


	102. A Adorable

**A/N: I'm feeling pretty sad and upset so leave fluffy reviews to make me happy, ne?**

**This is so short but filled with fluff! Anyways I had this idea of doing ABC's HitsuRuki way! So basically I do a one-shot/drabble based off a word that starts with a letter from the ABC's. So there will be 25 (since this is the first one) more one-shots/drabbles that will have to do with the ABC's. Do you get it? haha,**  
**I'm not good at explaining so if you're confused, send me a message and I'll try to clear things up.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Dirtyspots (haha, to me it didxD), yumi-2121331 (aw, thanks!), ShadowPain, Yuzy, Denidene, and Byakuchiki.**

* * *

**A**- Adorable

"Toshiro" Rukia rolled in the bed to face him. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently. He merely groaned and turned around the other way. Rukia pouted and poked him on the cheek. "Toshiro." She said again.

He turned around and opened one eye. "Hmm?" He said half asleep.

Rukia smiled at him. "I love you!" She kissed his cheek and laid back down to sleep.

Toshiro smiled and pulled Rukia by the waist. "Rukia, you're too adorable." She blushed and he buried his head in the crook of her neck and whispered "Love you, too."

* * *

**So the next one will have to do with a word that starts with the letter B! If you have an idea for a letter tell me!**


	103. B Beautiful & Bond

**A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: Go read my profile for information when I'll update my stories.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: byakuchiki (your reviews always make me happy!:) -hugs-) Dirtyspots, yumi-2121331, Shadow Pain, Denidene, KaidaWarrior, Yuzy, and KZShiro (Well at the rate I'm going, it'll never end;)]**

**These two are for Byakuchiki and Dirtyspots.**

* * *

**B**- Bond _(For Byakuychiki)_

"Hey, Toshiro! Catch!" Rukia threw a popcorn to Toshiro trying to make it into his mouth.

Toshiro caught it and ate it. He chuckled and looked down at Rukia, whose head was on his lap and her feet propped up on the side of the couch. He tilted his head to the side and asked her. "So why the sudden invitation to come over?" He looked at her with a curious gaze.

Rukia's smile disappeared and she averted her eyes from him and shrugged. "Nothing really... just want to hang out with you."

Toshiro sighed. "Rukia..." He poked her softly on her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Nii-sama wants me to continue my studing..." She trailed off.

Toshiro looked confused. "You don't want to continue studying? I think it's a good idea." He told her.

Rukia sighed. "Yeah, but not here..." She looked at him and he nodded urging her to continue. "But in America..."

"Oh." Toshiro said quietly. "Well, look at the bright side," He said trying to cheer his best friend. "You have always wanted to go to America."

Rukia punched him softly on his arm. "Yeah but with you."

Toshiro sighed and smiled softly at Rukia. "Don't worry... I'm sure you'll be calling me every second you can." He teased with a grin.

Rukia pouted. "Whatever!" She smiled at.

"Rukia, we have a bond like no other. You going to American won't change it." He said making the worry in her eyes go away.

She smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

**B**- Beautiful _(For Dirtyspots)_

I let out a content sigh and leaned on Toshiro's side. The cool breeze felt wonderful on this warm day. I looked at our entertwined hands and couldn't help but smile at how perfectly my hand fit with his. I looked up at him and saw him looking at the sunset. I averted my eyes to the sunset and it took my breath away. I love watching the sun set... especially with Toshiro. It makes it all more special.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I interrupted our peaceful silence.

"Yeah," Toshiro agreed. "You are."

"Hm?" I raised a black slim brow and turned my head to look at him. He was smiling but had a teasing look in his eyes.

I blushed and looked at the sunset again and felt Toshiro squeeze my hand gently.

'Our relationship is beautiful.' I couldn't help but think.

* * *

**If you have ideas for the letter C, let me know. Reviews are loved! :)**

**Don't forget to read my profile!**


	104. Christmas Special

I'm alive! Yay! Jaja, don't kill me for not updating! I wanted to leave a Christmas Special so this is it! I'm still continuing with the ABC's one-shots idea thing.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: byakuchiki, E. Moonlight, DirtySpots-Chan, yumi-2121331, Minatail, yuzy, Denidene, and BrosCP. You guys have no idea how much it means to me when you leave a review!

* * *

"Wow." Rukia stared at the enormous box in front of the Christmas tree. She looked at it for a bit longer before directing her questioning stare towards Toshiro. "Um, what is that?" She pointed to the box.

Toshiro smirked. "That, my dear Rukia, is your Christmas present." He locked the door and dusted the snowflakes off his shoulder pads of his jacket. "Now you can either go help my nanna in the kitchen," He pointed a finger towards the kitchen. "Or you can sit with me and wait for the food to get done." He said as he headed towards the couch to sit.

Rukia rolled her eyes at him. "Jeez, you're such a good grandson." She walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey! Nanna's not letting me near the stove, so what's the point in going to the kitchen?" He called out to her.

Rukia chuckled. "Hello, Nanna Hitsugaya." Rukia greeted with a small bow.

Toshiro's nanna turned towards Rukia. "How many times do I have to tell you to drop the Hitsugaya? You're practically family."

Rukia smiled. "Okay." She turned towards all the food on the counter. "Need any help?"

"Well everything's done, I just need to warm up the hot chocolate. If you don't mind could you start getting the table ready?" She asked Rukia.

1 hour later

"Okay since you two lovebirds are going to your friends' Christmas party, let's open the gifts, shall we?" Nanna walked towards the Christmas tree. "Rukia, darling,  
open your... big box first." She pushed the box towards Rukia.

Toshiro got up and walked to stand next to Rukia. Rukia put her hands on it to open the box but spoke first. "If someone pops out trying to scare me I'm going to punch them." She warned.

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen." Toshiro laughed.

Rukia shrugged and carefully opened the box expecting something to pop out only to see another box. "What the..?" She opened the box and another box was there. She looked at Toshiro who smiled and shrugged. She opened the box, oh and what do you know? Another box. She sighed. "Toshiro, there better not be only boxes!" She looked at Toshiro annoyed.

Toshiro laughed. "Oh, Rukia, of course that's not your gift." He patted his jean pocket. "I have it right here." Nanna, sensing what was about to happen, quietly left.

"It better not be a coupon." She crossed her arms.

"Jeez, you make me sound like a bad boyfriend." Toshiro complained which made Rukia roll her eyes. He put his hand in his pocket and took a out a black leather box,  
grabbed Rukia's hand and got down on one knee. Rukia gasped.

"Rukia, I know that I can be a bad boyfriend or act like I don't care. You're amazing and I love everything about you. Sometimes I can't help but think 'What did I do that was so good to deserve you and your love?'". Toshiro took a deep breath and looked into Rukia's teary eyes. "will you marry me?" Toshiro opened the black leather box and showed a purple diamond ring up to Rukia.

The tears fell out of Rukia's eyes and she smiled at. "Yes... Yes!" She pulled Toshiro up and kissed him.

Toshiro smiled and leaned his forehead on hers. "Merry Christmas, Rukia."

* * *

Merry Christmas to everybody!


	105. C Cold & Chappy

Jeje, omg! I'm back so quickly! :DD Jeje, don't expect quick reviews like this one!;D

Anyways thanks to my readers and reviewers: byakuchiki, Shadow Pain, Dirtyspots-Chan, yuzy, and Minatail.

* * *

C. Cold

Rukia shivered and grabbed the blankets pulling them close to her. After a couple of minutes, she sighed and opened her eyes. "Jeez, it's so cold!" She got out of bed and rubbed her arms warming them up a little. "Isn't the heater on?" She asked out loud to herself. She walked to the living room and grabbed the remote control, but the television wouldn't turn on. Rukia pursed her lips. "Well, that sucks."

The front door opened and Toshiro stepped inside dusting off the snow from his head and jacket. He locked the door and glanced at Rukia who was giving him a questioning stare. "I went out to see if all the other houses also lost their power; it seems like they did." He explained as he walked into the living room.

"Ah." Rukia grabbed a blanket from the couch, wrapped herself in it and plopped herself down on the couch. "So what are we going to do while we wait for the power to get back?" She looked up at Toshiro.

Toshiro shrugged. He grabbed a blanket and sat on the other side of the couch. "We talk, sleep, eat... just something so we won't be bored."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Well that's helpful." She sighed and shivered. she hugged her knees to her chest to make herself warmer.

Toshiro noticed Rukia shivering, so he scooted over to Rukia, and wrapped his arms around her covering them both with his blanket warming them both up. Rukia scooted closer to Toshiro and hugged him tight letting her head rest on his chest. She sighed. "Try to sleep." Toshiro mummered and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mmm," Rukia closed her eyes. "Merry Christmas, Shiro." Rukia mummbled before yawning and falling asleep.

Toshiro smiled. "Merry Christmas, Rukia." He put his chin on Rukia's head and closed his eyes.

* * *

"This. Is. HEAVEN!" Toshiro winced as Rukia squealed and jumped up and down inside the brand new Chappy Store. She bounced from shelf to shelf admiring every colorful chappy. "Can you believe it!" Rukia nearly yelled as she turned around to look Toshiro. "The grand opening of CHAPPY WONDERLAND!" She grabbed a random chappy plushie and hugged it.

'Poor rabbit.' Toshiro thought as he eyed Rukia. "Can you just hurry up and pick one?" He sighed.

Rukia was looking at a orange chappy. "Huh? Hurry up? I could live here!" She exclaimed. She looked at the orange chappy in her hand. "Isn't it so cute?" She gushed and shoved it into Toshiro's face.

Toshiro pushed it away and made a face. Rukia laughed. "Don't worry, Toshiro. Even though I love chappy, I still love you more!" She patted Toshiro's cheek. "So can I get this one?" She showed him her best puppy eyes.

Toshiro sighed. "Fine." He muttered.

"Yay!" Rukia jumped up and down and hugged Toshiro. "Thanks Toshiro!" She kissed his cheek.

Toshiro smiled. Rukia went to pay for it and couldn't stop hugging the chappy. Toshiro glared at it and muttered. "That damn rabbit better not get all of Rukia's attention."


	106. Drunken Desires

Pleas excuse this suckish one-shot, but I'm in a really pissed off/annoyed mood and I had to let out my frustrations, but sadly I couldn't think right, so this came out.  
Hope you guys enjoy either way.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: byakuchiki, Dirtyspots-Chan, yuzy, KaidaWarrior (yeah, I haven't exactly been proof-reading like I should but meh), Shadow Pain, KZShiro, and Minatail.

One-shot for Dirtyspots-Chan for giving me the idea of desires!

* * *

D. Drunken Desires

Toshiro was sitting down on a black leather couch when all of a sudden the front door to his apartment slammed opened. He got up from his bed and quickled walked to the front door. "Rukia?" He raised an eyebrow at Rukia who was staring blankly at the wall.

Rukia was wearing a tight black strapless dress that was mid-thigh. She was wearing black heels that showed off her legs. She turned around and beamed at Toshiro. "Toshi-hic-cup- ro!" She flung herself at him and he barely managed to catch her.

"What the heck Rukia!" He put his arms around her waist and pulled her up. Rukia put her arms around Toshiro's neck. Toshiro sniffed. "Are you drunk?" He looked down at her.

Rukia pouted. "Can't a lady enjoy herself?" She slurred as she pushed herself off of him and stumbled into his living room.

Toshiro shook his head; he walked to the living room and stood infront of the couch and looked at her. "Why exactly are you here? You don't live here anymore." He crossed his arms across his chest.

Rukia struggled to get up. "Aw, Toshi! You're breaking my heart!" She looked at him with a serious look making Toshiro question if she really was drunk. "Like once wasn't enough."

Toshiro laughed bitterly. "Huh, you know Rukia, I broke up with you because I didn't want you to wait a year for me to get back from my world tour.. even then you wouldn't see me so much with my busy schedule..." He paused. "But you," He pointed to Rukia who flinched. "You were the one who threw yourself to others."

"No! You broke up with me because you didn't trust me!" She bursted out crying. "You left me broken hearted while I still loved you!"

"Oh, yeah," He smiled a bitter smile. " When I came back, I looked for you, but you were with... with that bastard! If you loved me so much, why did you throw yourself to other men?"

"I never did!" She yelled. "You're the only one I've been thinking about! I've always loved you and only you" she sat back down on the couch and put her face in her hands. "Even now.." She whispered.

Toshiro sighed and put his hands on his face. He looked at Rukia before walking off to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

The door to Toshiro's room squeaked open and Toshiro sat up. He looked at the door and saw Rukia. Her eyes were puffy and he didn't say anything as he watched her walk towards his bed. He noticed how she hesitated to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Toshiro..." She looked at him in the eye but quickly looked away. "I-" she bit her lip. "I'm sorry." she stood up to leave but Toshiro quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"No, Rukia." He put his hand on her face. "I'm sorry." He leaned in and closed his eyes.

Rukia closed her eyes and put her arms around Toshiro's neck when she felt his lips on hers. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss; Rukia moaned into the kiss and Toshiro laid back and got on top of Rukia. Toshiro was kissing and sucking on Rukia's neck and Rukia's hand were roaming Toshiro's body. She was unbuttoning Toshiro's shirt when he grabbed her hands.

"Rukia... I can't do this to you.. not when you're drunk." He said to her.

Rukia smiled at him. "I know what I'm doing." She pulled him into another kiss and let their desires take over.

* * *

Leave a review and make my mood better, yeah?


	107. E Everlasting or Ending

Hey everybody! I'm back! :D Anyways sorry for disappearing just like that. Okay so it took me awhile to get this oneshot out… like seriously! I swear I was staring at the blank document page for over an hour! But then since I always have my Ipod playing while I write, the song "Reminiscence" by Super Junior KRY started playing and the words just flowed. You should listen to that song! It's amazing!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: byakuchiki, Shadow Pain, yuzy, Kitty the Greatest-Sama, KaidaWarrior (You're very welcome. So are you a fan now? :D) Denidene, and Iana Sabelle!

One-shot for byakuchiki and Kitty the Greatest-Sama.

* * *

Everlasting or Ending (Both go with the one-shot)

Rukia's eyelids flustered opened and she let out a yawn. She was confused for a moment before all the events of the day before came crashing back to her. She looked down and tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to start crying again.

She lightly squeezed the bruised up hand she was holding and sighed. She ran her thumb softly on his hand while she looked at his face. His head was wrapped in bandages, his arms and legs were bruised up and covered with glass cuts, and he had on an oxygen mask to help him breathe. It was a miracle he was still alive!

As she continued to look at him, she couldn't help but mentally curse at the _drunken_ idiot who crashed his car into his while being at a speed of 85 mph. If he didn't crash into him, Toshiro-her fiancé… her best friend- wouldn't be in a hospital bed on the brink of death!

She felt a pull on her hand and she quickly looked over to him. His eyes were wide opened and he was using his left hand to touch his chest and hitting it slightly. "It's burning up!" He wished he could tell her but the damn oxygen mask wouldn't let him speak!

"Does it hurt?" Rukia asked urgently. He snapped his eyes shut and nodded.

Rukia let his hand go and his hand searched for hers. She went around the bed and pushed a red button that read Nurse and it started blinking on and off. A minute later the door opened and a nurse quickly walked in. "What's wrong?" She asked while turning the alarm off.

"His chest…" Rukia pointed to Toshiro, who was grasping part of the gown on his chest. "He's in pain." Rukia said in a panicked tone and grabbed Toshiro's hand. The nurse added something to his IV line and Toshiro lessened his hold on the gown. "Better?" Rukia gently asked and Toshiro nodded.

Rukia sighed in relief and sat back down on the chair she was using earlier. She put Toshiro's hand near her mouth and looked at him in the eye. "Toshiro… I'm scared." She whispered with tears in her eyes. " I hate seeing you like this."

Toshiro looked at her and willed for her to be able to read the love in his eyes. 'I wish I could comfort you and tell you I love you and that everything's going to be okay!' Toshiro thought as he squeezed Rukia's hand hoping she'd get the message.

There was a knock on the door and when it opened a doctor walked in. He cleared his throat. "Ms. Kuchiki, can you step out for a moment?"

Rukia glanced at Toshiro. "Sure." She stood up. "I'll be right back." She squeezed Toshiro's hand before stepping out of the room to talk with the doctor.

The doctor sighed once Rukia was in front of him. She noticed that he looked like he was about to tell her bad news. She silently swallowed and mentally prepared herself. He looked in her eyes and started speaking. "I'm very sorry to inform you, but he's dying." Rukia paled. "The nurse informed me that his heart rate is slowing down." He paused and sighed. "I was afraid this would happen. A nurse will be in their shortly and remove his oxygen mask. Either way, with or without it, his heart will stop… I'm sorry." He apologized once more before leaving Rukia.

Rukia's eyes welled up and she choked back sobs. She calmed herself before going back into the room. When Toshiro saw her walk back in, he raised his hand up waiting for her to put hers in his. As she grabbed onto Toshiro's hand, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

Like the doctor said, a nurse came in. Toshiro looked up at her with confused eyes…. But at the same time, he seemed to understand. The nurse quietly took his oxygen mask off and walked out leaving them alone.

Rukia's eyes welled up with tears and she looked away. "Ru-kia." Toshiro whispered his voice hoarse. She looked at him and moved closer to him. He stroked her cheek and whispered "Remember Rukia… our love is everlasting…" Rukia's tears fell onto his cheeks and she kissed him one last time. His eyes slowly closed and he smiled at Rukia. His grip on Rukia's hand lessened and Rukia cried out.

* * *

Oh I thought I'd let you all know that you know the story I said I was going to do, "How Many Times Can Someone Fall in Love?" Well I have most of it done, it's pretty short, but I'll also have a sequel to it so look out for that!


	108. First

A rather quick update! I feel bad for not using Byakuchiki's, KaidaWarrior's or Dirtyspots-san's ideas for F but this came to me. I still very much appreciate your ideas!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, byakuchiki, Dirtyspots-san, KaidaWarrior (Ah, I myself was very confused when I would see the word ELF used a lot on comments on stuff about them. I then later realized that's their official fan club. Well if you need any suggestions on songs or shows they appear in, please do tell. I'll be happy to suggest some!), Denidene and yuzy!

* * *

First

**First Meeting**

Rukia was quietly eating her lunch while reading a book during lunch at school. She was alone at the table and she was at a table outside. Rukia was in a very good part of the book when all of a sudden girls started squealing. Startled, Rukia looked up and saw the new (hot) student, Toshiro Hitsugaya, stepping out into the courtyard.

She pushed her glasses up a little bit on her nose and noticed the group of cheer leaders and the football team calling him over and couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Typical." She muttered and focused back on her book.

Rukia was getting into her book again when the bright sun light was no longer shining on her book. She frowned and looked up. She was stunned. In front of her was Toshiro with his lunch tray. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Uh.." Rukia shook her head and he sat down. He started eating his lunch and Rukia noticed how unusually quiet the courtyard sounded. She shrugged and continued reading.

**First Conversation**

Even though Toshiro has sat with Rukia every day –much to her surprise-, they haven't had one real conversation. She would usually be at the table first, and then he would get there a couple minutes later. Rukia would know when he got there because girls would automatically start calling him over the minute he stepped outside. But like always, he would stroll over to Rukia's table, sit down, and each his lunch with neither of them speaking.

Rukia let out a little gasp as she read the book. Toshiro looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What's the book about?" He asked.

"Huh?" Rukia's head snapped up when she heard Toshiro's voice. She blinked and realized that he asked her a question. She looked down at her book then back at Toshiro's who was waiting for her to speak. "Oh, well it's about…" She went on telling him about the book with Toshiro adding comments every now and then.

**First Touch**

Rukia was walking quickly to her class cursing herself silently. She woke up late and literally ran all the way to school. She was turning the corner in the hall when she crashed into a (hard) chest. She let out a squeak as she fell backwards, but two strong arms quickly reached out and grabbed her. One arm was around her waist while the other was grabbing onto her forearm.

Her glasses were crooked and she looked up. Her eyes met familiar turquoise eyes. "T-thanks." She stuttered out.

Toshiro chuckled. "No problem." He looked down at her and let go of her forearm. He noticed her glasses were crooked and fixed them accidently touching her cheek. He froze when he felt her soft, smooth skin.

Rukia's cheeks were turning pink. Toshiro cleared his throat. "I'll see you at lunch." He told her before going around her and walking away with Rukia staring after him.

They both couldn't deny the little _spark_ they both felt when their skin touched.

**First Concern**

"I shouldn't cry over this." She told herself as looked in the mirror in the girl's school bathroom. Right before lunch she decided to head towards the restroom. In the restroom a group of (popular) girls came in and started making fun of her, calling her names like bookworm, nerd, loser, etc. Those she was used to. But then they started getting worse. They called her a slut and that Toshiro was only sitting with her cause he pitied her and that she was easy meat.

She looked in the mirror and willed for her eyes to magically swell down and make it look like she wasn't just crying. But sadly nothing happened.

She walked out of the restroom and instead of walking to the courtyard, she turned around was about to walk to the library. "Rukia!" A voice called out and she heard footsteps running towards her. "Why weren't you at the table?" Toshiro asked once he caught up to her.

Rukia hesitantly turned around and when Toshiro saw her red, puffy eyes, he asked. "Were you crying? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes surprised at his concern. He wiped a couple of tears that she didn't notice fall out of her eyes and told him everything.

**Friendship**

Rukia wondered whether she and Toshiro were friends. They have been sitting at the same lunch table for about 3 months, having conversations on a normal basis, and sometimes they would go to the library and read there.

She was staring at her food pondering when Toshiro sat down at the lunch table. She looked at him and Toshiro felt someone's' stare on him, looked up. "Do I have something on my face?" He asked bringing his right hand up to his face.

Rukia shook her head quickly. "I was just wondering…" She trailed off.

"Wondering what?"

She opened her mouth and then closed. She looked down before whispering "If… if we're friends."

"Oh." Silence took over before Toshiro spoke up. "Of course we are."

…

Later Rukia was at her locker getting ready to leave school when Toshiro walked up to her. "Hey Rukia."

Rukia turned around, one hand on her locker door and the other down at her side. "Yeah?"

"Here." Toshiro shoved a book into Rukia's hands with a little blush. Rukia blinked and looked down. She grabbed the book and looked at Toshiro confused. He scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. "I just finished and though you would like it so…" He trailed off.

Rukia smiled. "Thank you." She knew that he was showing her that he did consider them friends.

**First Confession**

Rukia was heading to the lunch table where she usually sat with Toshiro. She was surprised to find Toshiro already there since he usually gets there after she does and not only that he seemed really nervous.

When she got to the table, she asked him. "Toshiro, are you okay?"

Toshiro jumped a little, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rukia sat down across from him and looked at him suspiciously. He fidgeted a little before swallowing. "Actually Rukia," He sighed and ran a hand through his hand.

"What is it?"

"Um well," Toshiro looked everywhere but at Rukia. "I really like you and was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something!" He said rather quickly with a blush.

"oh." Rukia blushed but smiled. "Sure, that'd be great."

* * *

**Hmm, now that I think about it, this would make a great story, don't you think?**


	109. Gone

**Wrote this one-shot while listening to "In Heaven" by JYJ. I'm in love with that song! Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors, too lazy to proof-read.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, Denidene, byakuchiki (I'm planning on making it into a story but I just need to write it out), Dirtyspots-chan, KaidaWarrior, DeathKiki, BrosCP, and E. Moonlight.**

**One-shot for: byakuchiki and DeathKiki.**

* * *

**Gone**

Rukia turned in her bed and let out a sigh. She sat up and glanced to her right. She almost... almost forgot that he's longer there with her. She threw the covers off of her and got off the bed.

She put on her slippers and walked to the kitchen. As whe was walking through the door way, she couldn't help but remembering Toshiro being in the kitchen every morning cooking breakfast for them. Pain flashed through her eyes but it quickly went away.

She walked towards the cabnit and took out a bowl and some cereal. She poured the cereal and grabbed some milk. When she was pouring the milk, she couldn't but muse that ever since he left, she's been eating cereal for breakfast and take-out for lunch and dinner. She never was talented in cooking.

After putting the milk away, she went to the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned on the television and watched her show while munching on her cereal. Even though she was staring at the tv, she wasn't paying attention. She was lost in thought... hoping she'll be able to move on now that he's gone.

* * *

Toshiro stretched and expected to touch another warm body. Startled, he looked up. When he saw that he was alone on his bed, pain and realization hit him. "Oh yeah, I moved out of her apartment..." He remembered. He sighed and got off his bed.

He yawned and went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed four eggs. "Oh wait," He looked down at his hands. He put two eggs back and took out a bottle orange juice. He put the eggs in a pan to cook and opened a cabnit to take out a cup when something fell down.

It was a picture. He picked it up from the floor and looked at it. It was a picture of him and Rukia sitting down on a bench at a park for their 3rd year anniversary. "How am I supposed to live when you're gone from my life?" Toshiro thought as he stared at the picture with sad and lonely eyes.

* * *

**So how was it?**


	110. Hug

**I am really sorry for not updating! I am horrible at keeping up with updates and stuff plus school and drama is keeping away from writing. Ugh, and tomorrow I have exams! Wish me luck!**

**Many, many thanks to my readers and reviewers: yuzy, KaidaWarrior, byakuchiki, Shadow Pain, Denidene, and E. Moonlight.**

**Dedicated to Byakuchiki! **

* * *

**Hug**

* * *

Rukia sighed as she stared out the window and zoned out the sensei, who was babbling on about Shakespeare's best play of all time, Romeo and Juliet. She looked at the sky and thought that it would have been a perfect day to go to the park and just walk around, but no, she must go to school.

A neatly folded note landed on her desk bringing Rukia out of her thoughts. She looked down at the note and glanced to her right. Her best friend, Toshiro, motioned with his hands to her to open the note. Rukia opened the note and read it, pursing her lips.

_What's wrong? You seem upset…_

Rukia glanced at Toshiro before picking up her purple chappy pencil and writing down a reply.

_I'm fine._

She looked to see if their sensei was watching them. When she saw the coast was clear, she threw the note to Toshiro. He caught it and read it. He made a face before quickly scribbling something down and throwing it back at Rukia.

_Rukia, there's no use in lying. You're my best friend, I can read you like a book._

Rukia sighed and wrote down a reply. (_Fine, I'll tell you later during lunch. Meet me up on the roof?)_

She threw it to him and he caught it. He read it and looked at her nodding. She nodded, but quickly glanced at Ichigo who was a couple seats in front of her. Toshiro's gaze hardened and he cursed the strawberry in his head.

Lunch

Rukia stood away from her usual group of friends during lunch and stood next to the fence up on the roof.

"Rukia." Toshiro called from behind her and she turned around.

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it; looked away and bit her lip. No words had to be said. Toshiro knew exactly what she needed at the moment and that was hug. A hug to let her know that everything will be alright and that he'll be there for her… So that's what he gave her. A hug.

* * *

**Hmm, reviews? Oh, if you didn't catch it, Ichigo broke her heart. **


	111. Insane

**Ooh, quick update!****J You know what I've been thinking lately? That I really want this to be done and complete so I can go onto new stories and try to update my other stories so just to let you know, I might end this before actually finishing the ABC's drabble idea thing.**

**Inspired by song "Insane" by BTOB.**

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: Shadow Pain, byakuchiki, Dirtyspots-chan, KaidaWarrior, yuzy, Denidene, momiji inubashiri (**I'm not sure what you mean by that)**, and Animewatcheruno**.

Insane

Toshiro sighed as he plopped down onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He groaned into his pillow and thought, 'She's going to drive me insane!'

Like every other time him and his long time girlfriend, Rukia, since junior year of high school argue with each other, he ends up getting pissed and storming off to his apartment and Rukia ends up feeling depressed and guilty (in some cases). But not only was this the worse argument they've ever had, but they might have broken up without actually saying the words.

An hour after getting to his apartment and two hours after their argument (maybe break up), Toshiro was still laying down on his bed thinking when he felt his phone vibrate signaling that he received a text message.

He was going to ignore it thinking it was Rukia, but then decided not to. He clicked on a button and saw that it wasn't from Rukia but from her best friend, Renji, whom he rarely talks to. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and opened the message.

_Listen hear, you bastard! I don't care whose fault it is this time but get your midget ass to Rukia's house! She's been crying nonstop! You better fix things or I'll kick your ass!_

Hmm, did he mention that he was very protective of Rukia and violent?

Toshiro sighed. He sent a quick text to Renji, grabbed his jacket and made his way to Rukia's apartment.

Once he got there, he took a deep breath before pushing on the door bell. After a couple of seconds, he hears some shuffling from the other side of the room and the door opened revealing a red, teary eyed Rukia.

Her eyes widened when she saw who it was and whispered out, "What are you doing here?"

Toshiro's eyes soften at the sight of a fragile looking Rukia and knew instantly that no matter how many times she may drive him insane, act childish, or annoy him to know end, he knows that he still loves her very much.

He didn't say anything as he pulled Rukia into his arms hearing her gasp. He hugged her and he could feel Rukia's tears wet his shirt but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was make the girl he loves to stop crying and smile again.

He pushed away gently and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Rukia. I promise to never yell at you again."

Rukia shook her head. "N-no, it was my fault. I kept bothering you when you've been so busy. I'm sorry Toshiro." She whispered, her head low.

Toshiro tilted her head up with his finger and pecked her lips. She blushed slightly and smiled. Toshiro smiled and knew that he was insanely in love with her.

**Hmm, how was it?**


End file.
